Broken Cars, Mending Hearts
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What does it take to mend Randy Austlin's heart?


**Broken Cars, Mending Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

Pulling up to the building, I would call part of my college for the next year and a half, my stomach was doing flip flops. Putting my run down green Chevy pick up in park, turning off the ignition, grabbing my notebook and a pen, climbed out to my feet. Adjusting my dark blue Dickies and black t-shirt that was tucked in. I removed my black and white Etnies, tossed them behind the driver's seat, put on my dark brown steel-toed work boots on and tied them up. Leaning over the seats, after placing my notebook and pen upon my hood, grabbed my light blue work shirt, also known as our uniforms. I buttoned it up and adjusted my backwards OCC baseball cap. Locking up the truck and closing the door, grabbed my gear and headed inside to my first day of classes. The building was small thank god. Not many people would be here at the same time. Taking a deep breath as I rounded the back of the building, pulling a cigarette out of my work shirt pocket and lit it before heading into class. Leaning against a railing to relax. I wasn't looking forward to class, but I needed some kind of college education. I graduated from high school and didn't have a college degree in anything. I didn't know what to do with my life until now.

I moved from my home back in Massachusetts to come to school, in all places Rhode Island, but it was the only school it had in what I wanted to do with my life. Which was repair cars. Not just engines and crap, I was going into Collision Repair. I was looking forward to extending my car skills that I already did have and learned growing up. Finishing up my cigarette and hopping the rail, I looked to my schedule to where I was suppose to be and opened the door in front of me and headed inside. I found the class room and entered slowly. There were a few students already sitting in the class room. This was no ordinary class room. It was just three long table that made up a 'U' if you stood in the front of the room, with three desk along the back of the wall of the room. I made my way over to a chair near the front of the room, placing my gear down upon the table top. I looked around as others filed in, I was the only lady in the group. Sighing under my breath I thought to myself, 'Oh great. I'm gonna be harassed the whole time I'm here now.' The instructor walked in and up to the front of the classroom, putting his gear down and started in on teaching the class. I uncapped my pen and started in on my learning process.

Class ended as I was the last one to leave, after being kept after by my instructor. He was already telling me, I was going to have a hard time cause I was the only lady in the class. I told him I wouldn't, I was here to learn and don't hold back when it came to me. I walked outside as I saw a few guys sitting or standing around a Dodge white pickup. I walked back as I heard a few wolf whistles. I stopped, turned and faced the group. A few guys stood in the bed. "What are you doing around here hunny? Shouldn't you be learning to cook or even take care of me, if I cut myself in the shop." A short butched blonde man said to me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'm in the right place buddy. Better watch yourself or you will regret messing with me." With that said I walked off. The butch blonde growled as he jumped out of the bed of the truck. "Leave it be Kenny." One with short brown hair said from the back bed of the truck. I reached my truck, unlocking it as I heard someone pound there fist upon the hood of my truck. I tossed my books into my truck and looked to the same butch blonde from a few moments ago. "Don't be hitting my truck buddy. Not unless you want to miss some teeth." I warned him as I cracked my knuckles. He stood around 6'2, little more, little less in height. He narrowed his eyes at me as he was heaving. "Nobody doesn't talk to me like that and get away with it. I don't care if you're a lady or not." The man spat at me. I snorted and sighed as I walked over the parking curbs and stood before him in all my 5'5 athletic built glory. The wind blew my dark brown shoulder length hair as my blue/gray eyes narrowed towards him. "Well take it like a man. Nobody's going to save it for you preppie. I'm here to learn and get an education. If you don't like it, tough it out like a man."

I caught the sight of the man balling his hands up into fists as I walked away. The man stepped up as he placed a hand upon my shoulder, spun me around, I nearly lost my balance, but my truck saved me. The man leaned back with all his might and started pounding on me. I fought back with all my might. I finally got him off his feet and onto his back on the ground. I held him by the front of his light blue uniform shirt as I breathed heavley through clenched teeth. "What's going on over there?" Came a deep, southern drawled voice.

A very tall, I swear it was a giant, came walking out a side door in a pair of dark blue Dickies, black t-shirt and a light blue work shirt unbuttoned. I still had the punk by the front of his shirt as the man approached. He over towered me as I looked up into a pair of green, mesmerizing eyes. Long, auburn hair, with a bit of a wave to it, tied back loosely. You could tell he was muscular by how tight the t-shirt was against his upper body and sort of tight pants upon him, work shirt and black work boots.

I let the guy go as I stepped to the side as the tall man bent over and grabbed the punk, dragged him off the ground. "Kenny you picking on the new students already?" The butch blonde trembled in his boots to the man who just picked him up off the ground. "N..N..No . Just helping with the truck." The man lifted a brow and looked past the trembling student in his hand to me. Blood running down my face from a bloody nose, scrapes upon my right cheek and fat lip. He shook his head and placed the punk upon his feet. "Get out of my sight Kenny or you will be staying after lab doing extra work. Now beat it." Kenny tripped over his feet and ran off. I walked over to my truck as the giant walked over and stood nearby. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded as I rolled down the window in my truck and shut the door. Removing my work shirt, laying it over the door and sighing. "Yes thank you." Sniffing back some blood as the man held out a dark blue bandana to me. "Here use this." I took it with a nod, held it to my nose and leaned against my truck.

"Don't let him bother you. He's a repeating slacker." The giant said as he looked to her. "Thanks for information. Great way to start my way at a new college." The gentleman lifted a brow to her words and didn't pursue it anymore. He leaned his massive hand out to me. "I'm Professor Mark Calaway." I turned and leaned my bruised, bloody knuckled hand out. "Randy Austlin. Nice to meet you ." He nodded as their hands collided and shook then released. "I'm one of the Auto Body teachers here." I nodded as he sighed, looking to his watch. "I must go. I have a class to teach. I hope to see you around ." I nodded as he walked off back into the building. I sighed as I looked to my watch, sighed as I put on my work shirt and nodded as the bleeding from my nose stopped. I had to jet to another class. I had to walk to the new building to my English class. I locked up my truck and did a brisk jog in my steel-toed boots to my next class.

**Chapter 2**

I was almost late to the class as I jogged around the corner and nearly ran into the professor. I stopped in time as the professor turned to close the door. He realized I was there and stopped. "Almost didn't make it hm?" A soft, but stern southern drawled voice sounded. I looked up from the muscular mid chest I had in front of me. I nodded a bit as I walked past another giant. "Yes almost. Sorry won't happen again." The professor nodded as I walked into the room, sat down in one of the last chairs in front of the room, but the first chair near the door. Good I could make a quick get away if need be. The gentleman closed the door as he walked across the floor, you could hear the shoes he was wearing hit the tiling floor. Placing his gear down as he got himself organized. Everybody was talking amongst themselves. I just kept to myself really. Once again, I was the only female in the class.

The professor got the classes attention and began to introduce himself. "I'm Professor Glen Calaway. I'm going to be teaching this English class for the next ten weeks. If your not in the right room, after I take attendance we will figure out where you belong. First days are always crazy." I lifted a brow gently to this. Another Calaway? This couldn't be the same guy that was just over at the Auto Body building? I shook my head out of my thoughts as my name was called for attendance. There was a slight chuckle from a few of the guys when my name was called. I turned in my chair as I lifted a brow. They quieted down as I shook my head and turned back to face forward. After attendance was taken, everybody did belong in the class, Professor Calaway began to go over what to look forward for the next ten weeks. He kept my attention the whole time, that's for sure. He looked good in a maroon collared shirt with three buttons in the front, just the bottom button was fastened. Dark blue Dickies and tan work boots. Must be teaching more than just English? He must of been around I don't know really, at least seven feet tall give or take a few inches.

He had the most interesting eyes, one light blue, one hazel. Scarring around near the light blue one also caught my attention, but I didn't stare. I thought it gave him character. Long black ringlets was pulled back in a loosely, out of his face. He was muscular to say the least. It showed through his clothes. I wouldn't want to tick this guy off, even though he was soft spoken. Just his mere presence was intimidating.

The class was dismissed as I gathered my gear and was about to leave. "Hold on Ms. Austlin. I would like to speak with you a moment please?" The professor asked. I sighed and turned around as I walked over and stood a few feet away from him. I looked to him as he spoke. "Is there going to be a problem with you in my class? I saw how you reacted during attendance being taken today. I want to make sure before we continue the class." I shook my head. "No professor. There will be no problems." Glen nodded as he looked to the student. "Alright. Just want to make sure. If there was, I wanted to work them out before they get worse." I shook my head. "No sir. If there is, I can handle it. Thanks just the same. I'm sorry to cut this short. I've gotta get going. I have another class." He nodded as she walked off. Glen's eyes went to the dark blue bandana hanging out of the student's back pocket as she left the room. He shrugged it off as he gathered his gear and headed off to his next class to teach.

My next class was just as boring as the first. This time it was American Government. Yes I was the only lady in the class, I swear there's a trend happening at this moment. It didn't bother me really. Guess who was in the class with me though, the idiot I met in the parking lot at the Auto Body building. He sat behind me, just bugging the crap out of me with a couple of his buddies. I just ignored him as I paid attention to the Professor teaching the class. The class flew by as I stood up and headed out as I stopped to use the drinking fountain as Kenny walked over with his three amigos, following a close inch behind him. "Well, well, well.. We meet again I see." I stood up to my full height as I looked to Kenny leaning against the wall beside me as the other three surrounded me. I sighed as I adjusted my notebook under my arm. "Now what do you want? Another beating or to apologize for being the world's biggest dumbass that can't get out of college on time." Kenny grumbled under his breath and then looked to me. "Me apologize to you? No way freshman. You see my associates and I rule the Auto Body building. Better watch your step or next time, no professor won't be around to help you out." I snorted as I lifted a brow. "This suppose to scare me or something? Because it's not working, not one bit. So if you'll excuse me. I have a life to lead unlike you." With that I turned, pushed my way through the barricade and walked off. Kenny and his little posse followed her for awhile, back over to the Auto Body building. Kenny walked over to her truck as she headed inside as his associates walked over to his truck, came back walking over to the little beat up pick up truck. "She will learn the hard way. You know what to do guys." Kenny said as the other did his dirty work as Kenny kept look out.

**Chapter 3**

I walked out of the restroom and heard a few of the students talking about something they saw out in the parking lot as I walked by them. I thought nothing of it as I grabbed a cigarette out of my work shirt pocket and lit it. I felt the stress of the day just melt away, as I walked around the corner of the building to the sight that everybody was talking about. I slowed my steps as I realized what everybody was talking about was my truck. I sighed as I shook my head and looked around, I had a hunch who did it. No where to be found typical. My truck was completely trashed. The bed of my truck was trashed, scratches everywhere down to the metal. Back tires slashed along with the spares I kept in the bed in case. Back glass and windshield was smashed in. Side mirrors were torn off and taken along with the hood and some engine parts. Front tires were both taken, front end up on blocks. I slowly walked over and looked in the side smashed in window. The interior was ruined by white and black spray paint, it was noticeable upon gray color it was suppose to be. My nice sound system was ripped out and my CDs, tools and everything stolen out from behind the seats.

I shook my head as I sighed. "This is a dreaded nightmare. This is going to be a long year and a half." Other students were walking and driving by laughing and pointing as they drove off out of the parking lot. It was totally embarrassing. "Great, now I'm going to be late for work and no way to get anywhere now." I ran a hand through my hair, after removing my hat. I tried to open my driver side door, but the door was dented enough where I couldn't get it open. I climbed up the best I could and gathered what stuff I had left in the truck, walked back inside to try and find a pay phone. I walked into the shop as I was grumbling under my breath as I walked by the tool crib. "Something on your mind?" A voice caught my attention. I stopped in my tracks, turned and saw the giant from earlier who helped me out in the parking lot.

I walked over to the counter. "Yea know any god hit men by any chance?" I asked. He lifted a brow as he looked at me oddly. "I might. Pends on what for?" I sighed and shook my head. "Well if I knew who did it, then I could tell you where to send them." Mark looked to her, still a bit confused by the riddlish talk. "What's wrong ?" He asked. I looked to him. "Call me Randy please. Someone trashed my truck and didn't leave no mercy." "Your kidding right?" I shook my head. "No I'm not. Someone thought it would be funny to trash my truck and make me the laughing stock of the college."

Mark motioned to her to wait a moment as he walked out the side door from inside the tool crib. "Show me." He said as I walked off with him behind me out to the parking lot. "Can't miss it Professor." As I motioned to my demolished truck as we approached it. Mark slowed his steps as he shook his head. "Know anybody who would of done it?" He asked. I shook my head. "Only one. The one you saw me almost put his lights out on this morning. But he isn't here. So I don't know. I just started here and I don't know many people right now. Maybe someone's trying to give me a hard time cause I'm new I don't know." Mark walked around the badly damaged truck and walked back over to her. "Well the damage can be fixed here at the school.

But it's gonna cost you for parts and that would be it." I sighed and nodded as I looked to him. "I kind of figured that. I can't afford to fix this vehicle right now. I just started my job and things.. Never mind.." Mark looked to her. "I understand. Well I will see how we can get this into the shop. I'll go over what needs to be done and I can get back to you. As for mechanical and such, I can have my brother come over after his last class, take a look and see what he thinks." I nodded as I looked to him. "So you do have a brother?" Mark looked to her and nods a bit. "Yes I do. You've must of seen him or met him." I nodded a bit. "Yes he teaches my English class." Mark nods with a small smile upon his face. "Good to hear. You'll enjoy his class." I nodded as he motioned for me to follow him inside. "Do you have something to get around in until this is fixed?" He asked over his shoulder as we entered the shop once again. "Yea it's called my feet. Thank god my work's right down the street and my apartment." Mark walked over to the tool crib counter and reached for the phone. "I asked this because I don't know how long it's going to take to fix your truck." I nodded. "I'll figure something out." Mark nodded as he dialed the phone and waited to whoever to pick up. "I'll see you around Professor." He nodded as he started in on his conversation, while I disappeared into the small back hallway where a pay phone was, to call my work to tell them I would be late.

**Chapter 4**

Next couple of weeks were hell. I had to walk everywhere, which I didn't mind except when it was raining. That's when it sucked. Classes bored me but English class, like Professor Calaway said, I would enjoy his brother's class. I think I was the only one who did. It's English what do you expect, am I right? I ended up sitting down in the little café in the new Automotive building, they built just this past year. Along the bench seat at a small table in the corner with a few books scattered about the table. I decided to catch up on some homework, I had slacked on it since I've been busy with work. I've been working as many hours as I could so I could fix my truck. "So how's it feel to be a pedestrian?" A voice sounded as I looked up from one of the textbooks. Of all people I didn't want to see, it had to be him. "Shut it Kenny. I know it was you who did it." I commented as I continued with my work. Kenny laughed as he walked over with his little posse backing him with every step. "No evidence to place the blame on me. Maybe someone doesn't like your truck or something." Kenny commented innocently. I snorted as I continued my work without looking up. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night. What do you want besides to make my days a whole lot brighter?" Kenny dropped his book bag upon the table that I was working on. "Do my assignments for me for the entire year and a half and I will personally make sure your left alone by anybody."

I sat up quickly and looked to the book bag upon the table and then to Kenny. I started laughing as I gripped the book bag and tossed it to the ground. "Fat chance in hell. I'm not going to do it. So you can get a free ride to a degree on my expense. Get someone else who's worthy enough to do it." Kenny leaned forward, placing his hands upon the edge of the table and got down in my face. "I would reconsider that offer if I were you." He stated with venom in his voice. I lifted a brow and looked to him. "You threatening me? If you are, you better have a damn good insurance plan, because nobody threatens me and gets away with it."

Kenny laughed in my face. "No I'm making sure you want to reconsider my offer. I have got something on you that you don't want getting out to everybody here at the college now do you?" I lifted a brow to him. "Now it's black male. Come on Kenny. You don't know me. Nobody really does, I'm not from around here." Kenny reached his hand out and snapped his fingers to the butch brown hair gentleman standing beside him. He handed a black leather pouch to Kenny. Kenny grasped it, placed it in front of me as he stood to his full height. "I think you should reconsider after you see these." I looked to the pouch as I took it into my hands and opened it. It was filled with photos. I swallowed hard after flipping through a few. I closed the pouch quick, stood up to my feet quickly as Kenny took the pouch from my hands. "Where did you get those?!" I shouted as I balled my fists as Kenny chuckled a bit. "Temper.. Temper.. Will you reconsider my offer? Or I will be letting the whole school see these pictures." I closed my eyes as I gritted my teeth. I was at his mercy. "Fine I'll do your work." I grumbled under my breath. Kenny leaned his head down. "What did you say? I didn't hear you." I growled. "Fine I'll do it! You happy now!" I shouted as everybody looked in our direction. I sighed as I seated myself back behind the table. Kenny snickered. "Good to hear. I need the work in the backpack done for tomorrow. I will see you then, it better be done. If not, I start to slowly expose the photos one by one. Don't try anything stupid either. I have the negatives." With that said they all walked off. I sighed as I leaned back against the backing of the bench and closed my eyes. "How did he get those photos?" I whispered to myself as I collected myself, slowly opened my eyes, leaned down for Kenny's backpack and rummaged through it to see what was what in it. "Man he's got a lot of work to do. I'm going to be up all night doing his work and mine. Plus work and working on my truck. Damn..." I cursed myself as I zipped up his backpack and went back to my work.

Clearing of a throat took me out of my books. I sat straight up as my eyes fell upon the Calaway brothers. "These seats taken?" Mark asked. It took me a moment to register, I had fallen asleep in my books. I looked to the table beside me and shook my head. "It's a free country." I commented as I rubbed my hands over my face as Mark slid between the two tables and seated himself upon the bench seat, Glen took the chair. "I see your trying to absorb your learning." Glen joked. I looked to my book I had fallen asleep in, then to Glen as I chuckled a bit. "Yes I thought it would help. I guess reading it's a better solution."

Mark chuckled a bit to the joke himself as they dug into their food. I sighed a bit as I looked to my watch, then slowly started to pack up my books. "How's life treating you these days? Haven't seen you around the shop, except in your classes. Gonna fix your truck?" Mark asked as he looked to her. I zipped up my back pack as I looked to him and nodded. "Yes I was going to stop by the shop tomorrow for the list of problems on it. I just haven't had a chance. I've been busy with work and school. I got a bit behind." Mark nodded as he saw the other back pack upon the floor. He recognized it as he asked. "What are you doing with Kenny's backpack?" I looked down to it, quickly thinking of how to explain it. "Oh he forgot it when he stopped in. I will have to take it with me and give it to him tomorrow." Mark nodded as Glen didn't say very much as he ate. "I got to get going. I have class then off to work. Nice to see you both again, I will see you both tomorrow." With that I slid between the tables, placing my back pack upon my back and carrying Kenny's heading off to class.

**Chapter 5**

Mark shook his head as he dug back into his food. "Something on your mind? You didn't say very much." Mark asked as he looked to his brother across the table. Glen looked up from his food. "Had nothing to say. When did it become a crime to not speak much in a conversation when it doesn't really involve you?" Mark rolled his eyes a bit. "No it's not a crime. Usually your more talkative than you just were a few moments ago. What stopped you?" Glen sighs a bit and looks to Mark. "None of your business." Mark lifted a brow to his brother's sort of harsh words. "Alright no need to be hasty. I was just making sure your alright that's all." Glen sighs once again as he slowly gets to his feet. "I'm fine Mark. You worry too much. I've gotta go. I got a class to teach." Mark nodded as Glen got to his feet, dumping his trash and walking off for his class.

I had just gotten to the shop, five minutes after I was suppose to be there. "Your late Randy..." I stopped in my tracks near a doorway, turning and poking my head into my boss's office. "Sorry AJ, won't happen again. Class ran late, plus I had to walk here." A pair of blue eyes looked to me from behind the computer screen as he ran a hand through his short, jet black hair. "Don't let it happen again. Now get to work."

I nodded as I walked off, dumping the back packs in the employee break room, walking into the shop to continue my work on the Dodge Charger restoration project. My head lifted up as a large dark blue Escalade pulled up into the parking lot of the shop. I knew it was the big boss. I kept at my work as I heard foot steps walking over to where I was. I didn't look up as I kept going at my work. "Austlin..." I stopped what I was doing and looked up. "Yes ?" A pair of stern dark brown eyes looked to me, over a pair of mirrored sunglasses. "My office in ten minutes.. I need to talk to you..." I nodded as a pair of jet black work boots made tracks across the concrete floor of the shop into the back. The man was intimidating, 6'4, dark tanned, muscular athletic built. Blue jeans and black, white or a gray wife beater is the only thing he wore, no matter the weather. Short, slicked back gray head adored his head. I had to show respect to him or I would be out of a job. I finished what I was doing, dusted myself off and made my way to ' office in the back. I knocked upon the door frame as I took my backwards OCC baseball cap off. "Come in." A voice sounded. I stepped into the open door way and stood in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me?" Dark brown eyes looked up from the papers upon the desk. He motioned for me to close the door for more private conversation. I leaned over and quietly closed the door.

"Take a seat Randy." He said as he rummaged through his papers. I took a seat as I waited to hear what I did wrong or right in the shop now. He looked up from his papers and leaned back in his desk chair. "I wanted to speak to you about your work ethnic lately. AJ's been telling me you've been late to the shop here lately. That's not like you to be late. Anything wrong?" I looked to him. "I'm sorry I've been late sir. Someone destroyed my truck at school and I've had to walk everywhere. Classes run late and then I have a walk to get here. I try my best to get here on time, it doesn't work when you don't have a vehicle." nodded as he looked to the papers before him. "Well I see you stay late to make up the time, which is appreciate. But don't kill yourself either. I know you have school and everything. I just wanted to know why you've been so late. You've never been late until recently. It makes sense now. But if there isn't an improve soon, I will have to do something about it. Is that clear?" I nodded as he smiled a bit to me. "But your work around here has been nothing but fantastic. What they're teaching you at the school has helped your skills since you've come to the shop. I appreciate it. Now get back to work on that Charger." I nodded as I got to my feet and walked out of his office, back to work.

I stood up and stretched as I looked to the clock. It was about 8pm. "Quitting time and a walk home for some homework." I grumbled to myself as I cleaned myself up, grabbed the backpacks and made the 4 mile walk to my apartment. I sighed as I finally got to my apartment, tossed both backpacks to the floor and collapsed upon my couch. "Man what a day..." I grumbled out as the music started from my very loud next door neighbor. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "Not again. Man that's the third night in a row. Better complain to management in the morning." I slowly got to my feet, kicked off my boots, headed into the bedroom for my night clothes, which was a Indianapolis Colts football jersey and a pair a dark blue Nike shorts, headed into the bathroom for a long, hot shower. I was going to enjoy this. Finishing my shower, got dressed and sat down in front of the coffee table, wrapped up in a nice comfy blanket. Rummaged through both book bags, placing the books to the side from each bag. I didn't need to mix up the work. I started in on mine, I could care less if his got done right.

I swore it felt like hours, but it was only three hours, that it took me to get my work done. I put everything into my backpack and placed it near the door. I got up for a stretch and for something to eat. I fixed myself something to eat, walked back over and started in on Kenny's work as I ate at the same time. I put my dishes in the sink on my next mini break, between subjects and got myself ready for bed. It was about 2am when I seated myself to finish the rest of the work. I had no choice I had to finish the work, or he would let the whole school see those photos. I yawned as 4am hit as I finished and dragged myself to the couch for a few hours of sleep before getting up and heading to classes.

**Chapter 6**

I have survived five quarters of hell, and now I'm in my last quarter, then I graduate with my degree. Between nearly losing my job three times and trying to work on my own truck, trying to keep dumbass Kenny quiet and happy. I was being turned every which way but loose. I had some time to myself before heading to work, I had gotten some of the parts for my truck, after saving as much money I could. I was working in the shop, with the radio playing loud enough for me to hear it while I was working. I had brought a medium sized boom box with me, sitting upon the roof of my truck. I was just finishing my stripping of the old paint on the new body parts I have purchased from a junk yard, it was cheaper than new parts. When my boom box was turned down. I stood up from finishing my work and looked to whomever did it. I sighed dusted myself off to the sight of Mark standing near the truck. "You must be deaf..." He commented as I walked over. "No it's sort of loud to hear over the stripper I'm using. How are things going Prof.. Uhh Mark.." Mark chuckled a bit. "Going good. I see you finally got the time to work on your truck. I was wondering where you've been hiding since you were in my classes last quarter." I sighed a bit and removed my safety glasses for a moment. "I've been busy at work with a restoration project. It has kept me busy down at the shop." Mark nods. "So you do work at the shop down the street?" I nodded. "Yea how did you know?" I asked. "I saw you in the shop as I drove by one day. I swore I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure." I nodded. "Yep that's the shop I've been working at since I arrived here."

Mark nods as he looked to the radio. "Nice choice in music. I like it." I chuckled. "Thanks. Nothing like a little Ozzy Osbourne to help motive you." Mark chuckled a bit. "You been keeping my brother on his toes over at the other building?" He asked. I nodded a bit. "Of course. The whole class has..." I sort of tampered off from the sentence. Mark looked to me kind of odd. "What's on your mind Randy?" I sighed as I leaned against the truck and wiped my hands upon a rag. "Nothing... The class has been giving him a hard time actually, except me. They know how to push his buttons. I hate it sometimes, I try to get them not too but they do." Mark lifted a brow to this. "Is that so? How do they push Glen's buttons, Randy?"

I sighed a bit. "Someone found out how he ended up scarred on his face and losing the pigment in his eye. They're always making fun of him on how he got hurt. I think it's cruel. Your brother yells at them to stop messing around in the shop or in class and continues his work, but I know it hurts him deep down. I'm always the last to leave lab or class. I can see it in his eyes Mark. But I don't say anything, because I don't know how he'll react. So I don't say anything. Just wish I could cold cock each of them for doing what they do to get him going. Umm.. Well.." I lift my right hand and rub the back of my soar neck. Mark sighs and lifts a brow. "Umm ..Well what?" I turned and looked to him. "Actually I did hurt three of them the other day for doing it..." I shut my eyes waiting for the worse. Next thing I felt was Mark's arms wrapping around me in a hug?

I was caught off guard big time. I looked up to him as he released the hug. "What.. What was that for?" I finally got out after the massive bear hug. "First time I've heard a student sticking up for him Randy. Not many do. I do, but there's only so much I can do for him. He likes to handle things on his own mostly. But I'm there to support him." I nodded as I tossed the rag upon the frame rail of the truck. "Well of course I'm gonna stick up for the guy. If nobody else won't who will... Well besides you.." Mark nods as I stretch a bit. "I better get back to work. I've gotta get the parts ready for paint." Mark stands up from leaning on the truck. "Need some help?" I shook my head. "No I think I'm good. If I need it I'll let you know." Mark nodded as he turned the radio back up and walked off. I walked over to the parts, went back to the work I was doing, before cleaning up and heading to work.

As soon as I arrived at work I jumped on the Charger, the body needed to be done today for paint. I was working like a mad man until I heard making his presence known in the shop. "Randy! Where you hiding?" He bellowed from the doorway to the offices in the back. I slowly walked out of the supply room to the side, carrying a few things I would need to use on finishing the car. "Yes ?" I said as I stopped in my tracks on my way back to the car. He motioned for me to follow him. I put my stuff down on a nearby bench and followed him into his office. He motioned me into his office, I walked in as he closed the door and walked behind his desk. "What's this I hear about you beating up my son at the college?" He asked. I lifted a brow to my boss' words as I looked to him. "Come again sir?" looked to me. "You heard me. I heard you beat my son and two of his friends up at the college a few days ago. Is this true?" I still wasn't getting it. "My son, Lucas Mathers and his friends Peter and TJ. They're in one of your classes." I swallowed hard as I knew he was referring to now. "Yes it's true sir. I did beat them up a few days ago."

' narrowed his eyes towards me as he stood behind his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why did you do that to my son? He didn't do nothing to you to have a right to hurt him as bad as you did. What were your reasons?" I slowly stood to my feet as I looked to him as I spoke. "I beat him and his friends up because they did deserve it. They are always giving our instructor a hard time because of what they found out. It doesn't give them a right to make fun of the guy, because he was hurt seriously and carries the scars for the rest of his life. That gives me every right to beat them, just to give them scars and now someone can start a rumor about them, give them a hard time to see how it is." I explained. I could hear my boss breathing heavley through his nose, face turning beat red. "You beat MY SON, to protect a teacher. That doesn't give you a right to beat him as bad as you did!" He shouted. I growled a bit as I heard his words. "Yes it does. Giving the guy a hard time every chance they get, it's wrong in my book." My boss didn't say a word for a few moments and then spoke. "Get out of my office and my shop. I'm terminating you as of right now. I don't want you near my shop ever again. My son will be returning to class tomorrow, I want you to apologize to him and his friends. If I don't hear of you giving them an apology. I will personally hunt you down and make sure you give him one personally. Do I make myself clear?" I growled as I stormed out of his office while I yelled. "GO TO HELL!" I grabbed my gear and walked off the lot to anywhere but here.

**Chapter 7**

I sighed as I plopped myself on the ground outside of the Auto Body shop. I've been up all night just walking. I don't know why, but I just did. I guess I needed too, I don't know. I had class in twenty minutes with his high and mighty's son and his buddies. I didn't want to go and face them. I never wanted to go back to class, but my heart and head were both telling me I had to for some odd reason. I slowly got to my feet as Kenny climbed out of his truck and made a jet line for me. "Hey Randy! Where's my homework?" He asked as he approached me. I sighed as I reached around to my bag, unzipped it and rummaged through it. I finally found his work and tossed it to him as I zipped my bag back up. "Here you go your highness." Kenny caught the work and flipped through it. "Good work. I will see you later with more work from today's classes. I need my work for tomorrow done as soon as possible." I sighed as I nodded and walked off, as Mark climbed out of his truck, after seeing the transaction between Kenny and Randy. He narrowed his eyes as Kenny went inside for class. "So, that's how he's been passing his classes. Using someone to do his work for him." Mark mumbled to himself. He gathered his gear and headed inside to teach his class, after locking up his jet black large Chevy truck.

I sighed as I walked in the side door of the huge Automotive shop. People were slowly filing in for lab time, along with pulling cars in that wanted to kick over to be driven into the shop. I walked over to our work area, put my book bag down in a corner out of the way, walked around the wall that separated the walk way from the work area. I wandered over to the water fountain and got myself a drink. The drink was interrupted by Lucas and his tag-a-long team. I stood back up to my full height and looked up to them. "Can I help you?" I asked. Lucas nodded as he spoke through his bruised face. "Do you owe us something?" He mumbled towards me. I shook my head as I walked off. "I owe you nothing. You deserve what you received." I said as I walked back over to the work area and continued my work where I left off the other day.

I must of been really into my work on the brake job I was doing on a Ford Focus, as a large hand was felt upon my shoulder. I jumped as I dropped a wrench to the floor. I turned around and there stood Glen. "My God Professor. You scared the daylights outta me, you walk like a mouse." He smiled a bit as he removed his hand from my shoulder. "Sorry about that. I wanted to see how your progress on the Focus here." I wiped my forehead upon the back of my hand and shrugs. "Almost finished actually. Just got to bleed the system and then should be good to go." Glen nodded as he inspected my work. He patted my shoulder. "Great work Randy. You're a natural at this, keep up the good work." I nodded with a small smile upon my face. "Thank you Professor." He nodded as he walked off to check on the others. He stopped a foot or so away. "I would like to see you after class, if I can. I have to speak to you about something." I bent down to grab the wrench I dropped and looked over my shoulder as I stood back to my full height and nodded a bit. "Sure thing Professor." Glen nodded as he walked off to check on the other students work.

I just finished the Focus and got it lowered to be moved out to the parking lot, after a brake test. Everything was in working order. I wiped my hands of grease and such as I cleaned up the tools and put them back in the carrying cases, carried everything I used back to the tool crib, in exchange for my tool tags, so other students could sign them out for their use. I finished up at the crib and walked back over to the car, pulled it out into the parking lot and started my walk back to the shop, until I heard some noises from nearby. I stopped in my tracks as I looked over to some tall grass, near a large river that ran by the back lot of the school, where all the school cars were parked. I walked over cautiously as I caught some of the students hanging out on the bank, doing who knows what. I shook my head as I turned to walk back. I needed to keep an eye on the Professor. I just felt like I had too. But something stopped me in my tracks. Someone grabbing my arm and yanking me into the tall grass, slamming me into the hard ground. I gasped for air as it rushed out of me. "Well, well, well.. Ain't it the teacher's pet. You told on me about you doing my homework for me." Kenny commented as I looked up at him confused. "No... N.. No I didn't.. Someone else must have.." I said as my air slowly came back to me. Kenny grabbed the front of my work shirt and laughed. "Who else would of told? The Pope? Now that the deal didn't work out, I'm going to expose those pictures one at a time. I hope you like being at this college after I'm done with you." I growled as I struggled out of his grip. Rustling grass could be heard as Lucas and his buddies came into view.

"So you did catch her.. Nice work Kenny." Lucas said as he approached. Kenny looked over to Lucas. "Lucas, nice to see you. Yes I told you I would. Now you can have your fun." Lucas nodded as he walked over, his right hand was in a cast. I broke it when I slammed it in a car door. Yes I cheated some in the fight. "Now let's see how you feel to get the shit beat out of you for no reason."

I growled as I looked to him as his buddies stepped up with weapons in hand. Few with rocks, one with a tire iron. This wasn't going good in my favor. "Let's see how we can make you match your buddy Professor Calaway. You seem to be so buddy buddy with him." Lucas spat in my face. Next thing I felt was the tire iron hitting my side with a huge crack noise. I yelled in pain as the air rushed out of me quickly. They just laid into me with everything. It seemed like forever until they gave up. I was a bloody, beaten rag doll laying in the tall grass, laying half way in the water of the river, half on the shore. My right hand, wrist and forearm were shattered and painful to the touch, I couldn't move it. I had lost both boots and my light blue work shirt. Only thing left on me was my pants and t-shirt. I coughed heavley as my body racked with pain. I didn't move I just laid in the freezing water. I spat blood out of my mouth so I could breath and was hoping someone would find me or even hear me as the morning was turning into early afternoon.

**Chapter 8**

Glen sighed as he looked around for Randy, she said she would come and see him after class. That was four hours ago. This wasn't like her to not show without word. He leaned back in his chair behind his office desk, grabbed the phone and gave the Auto Body building a call to his brother, to see if she was over there working on her truck. She might of forgotten by mistake. Glen knew she had a lot going for her and on her mind right now. "Auto Body, speaking.." Mark spoke into the phone. "Hey Mark it's Glen." Mark smiled a bit as he leaned back in his office chair as he heard his brother on the other end of the phone. "Hey little brother. Keeping the prized pupil working I see. I haven't seen her all day except this morning playing let's exchange homework with Kenny in the parking lot." Glen lifted a brow to this piece of new information about his best student. "Well that's who I'm calling about. Randy was suppose to see me after class and she never did. I have her backpack, she took off without it. I thought she would be over at your shop working on her truck." Mark lifted a brow and leaned forward a bit in his chair to this news. "No like I said I haven't seen her all day. That's not like her to go without her backpack or not come and see you without having no word." Glen rubbed the back of his neck a bit. "Well if you see her, tell her I have her backpack." Mark was deep in thought for a moment, then his brother's voice brought him back. "Yea sure Glen. I'll pass the message on. If you see her or turns up. Call me and let me know." "Sure thing. I'll catch you after my last class." Glen hung up the phone along with Mark. Glen gathered his gear and headed to his last class. Mark got up to his feet and walked out of his office and into the shop. Just to see in case she did show up to work on the truck. The truck came into view and all was quiet in the shop right now, no Randy. Mark rubbed his chin in thought as he walked out the open bay door and stood, seeing Kenny and his buddies talking amongst themselves during their break.

"Kenny.." Mark spoke. Kenny stopped his conversation and looked over to his Professor. "Yes Professor Calaway?" "Have you seen Randy Austlin?" Kenny shook his head, acting like he knew nothing. "No I haven't seen her, since I saw her in the parking lot this morning." Mark nodded as he let Kenny go back to his conversation, heading back inside the shop.

Some time later, darkness had encased my whole body along with being freezing. I slowly lifted my head up off the cool grass and winced at the pain was running through my head. They had burned my face with hot radiator fluid, from one of the nearby cars that had just been used not to long ago. That's when I got out of their grasps, ran for the river and dove in to sooth the burning. Nothing left but pain and no sight within my right eye now. I slowly moved my left hand, got a grasp upon a fallen tree nearby and pulled myself out of the water. I couldn't move the right arm nor my left foot. From the waist down was nothing but numbing cold from the water of the river I've been soaking in. I finally got myself out of the cold river and into some of the tall grass. I heard noise from the nearby parking lot. I couldn't find my voice at all. I think I had something wrong or I was just too cold to speak. I had to get someone's attention, somehow. I grabbed a few pebbles down within the grass and started tossing them, hopefully I would hit one of the school cars and get someone's attention.

Glen had just pulled the last car out of the shop for the night. He was covering for a fellow Professor tonight for his night class. He leaned against the car as he knew Randy had disappeared for the rest of the day, which was odd of her to do so without word to anybody. He pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache was coming on. He had his gear and Randy's back pack with him as he waited for Mark to come and pick him up. They rode in together, thinking later on he would be going home with him, not until the chairman of Automotive and Auto Body approached him and asked to cover the class. Glen didn't mind doing it this once, but it was tiring. Then all of a sudden he was hit with a small pebble. He growled as he rubbed the side of his head. "Hey watch it! Whoever is throwing those." He shouted as he was hit again. Now he was starting to get pissed off. He stood to his feet as he left the gear upon the hood of the car. Mark was pulling up as Glen faced to where the pebble was coming from. He was thinking some whacked out teenagers were near the river having a good time and decided to through rocks at the school cars, trying to see who could break a window or something first. Mark stopped his truck as he saw Glen looking towards the darkness, near the back of the lot. He was about to roll down the window as his truck was hit with a small rock. He climbed out as he walked over to the other side. "Who just threw that?" Mark asked as he looked to his brother. Glen shrugged. "I don't know. I've been hit twice." Mark snickered. "Whoever it is, has good aim." Glen rolled his eyes.

I could hear voices from the parking lot. It didn't register at first until I heard someone yell. It was Glen and then I heard Mark. My heart soared at hearing both their voices, it was now to get them to find me. I had two pebbles left as I threw them, hearing more yelling. Well at least I didn't miss my target.

Glen rubbed his head where he was hit and sighs. "Better go and scare a few people hm?" Mark nodded as he turned off his truck and taking his keys with him as Glen placed the bags into the cab of the truck. Mark had grabbed a mini flash light out of his glove compartment, before locking up the truck. They walked gently over to the darkness.

They saw another pebble being thrown as they approached the tall grass. "Come out with your hands up kids, before you get yourselves hurt beyond recognition." Glen said in a low threatening tone. I heard their voices get closer. I saw a light move as I heard the grass starting to move. I finally got my voice to work as I swallowed hard once again. "Glen..." Was all I could get out. Glen stopped dead in his tracks along with Mark. "Did you hear that?" Mark nodded as he slowly moved the light across the tall grass. Stopping on a light blue work shirt a few feet to their left. "Glen look.." Mark said as he gently walked over to the shirt and picked it up. He shined the light upon it as he walked back over to Glen. "It's Randy's." Mark said as he pointed to the name embroidered upon the right chest of the shirt. Glen looked to the shirt, it had some blood upon it. They both smelt something odd upon the shirt, Glen held it closer to his nose as he closed his eyes. He swallowed hard as memories flooded back through his mind.

Mark shook him back to reality. "What's wrong?" he asked. Glen opened his eyes as he looked to Mark. "Antifreeze.." Glen lowered the shirt from his nose as he took the light from Mark's hands. "Randy!.. Randy!... Answer me!" Glen shouted as they both listened once again.

I heard Glen's voice shouting for me as I got my voice to work once again.. "Glen...Glen... Over.. Here.." I barely got the last part out as I coughed heavley. Glen and Mark both pointed to the direction of the voice and cough as they both started walking towards the general direction. I heard the grass moving as I knew Glen and Mark were both around. I saw the light bright as I slowly raised my left hand up, hoping they see it. Mark moved the light and stopped as a hand came into view. They both made haste through the grass up to the raised hand. I felt someone grab my hand gently, it was two large, soft warm hands. Glen reached his hands out to the lifted hand as they felt ice cold. "Randy.. What are you doing out here?" Glen asked as Mark moved the light over her. "Glen careful.. She's been badly hurt somehow." Mark said as he shined the light on some of the obvious wounds. Glen felt his blood boil to that news. Mark grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called for medics as Glen slowly sank to his knees in the deep, cold damp grass. Mark handed him the light so Glen could check her over and jumped back as he dropped the light into the grass. Mark saw this and spoke. "What's wrong Glen?" Glen picked up the light and shined it upon my face. Mark walked around, crouching down near his brother as he saw what Glen had seen to make him jump. Mark closed his eyes and swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Who would do this is beyond me..." Mark finally got out. Glen slowly got to his feet as he handed Mark the light for a moment and took a few steps away to get himself together. Mark took the light from him and knew what was bothering his brother.

The memories of that night of his accident, that still haunted him. Mark removed his jacket as he finished on his cell phone, placing the jacket over Randy gently to help get some warmth back into her body. "Hang in there Randy. Helps on the way." I felt Glen's hands move away from mine and then heard the grass moving as he stepped away. I didn't understand why as I heard and saw Mark barely through the bruises upon my face, that encased the sight of my eye along with the burns. Mark grabbed my left hand and held it until the medics arrived. Glen walked off to flag down the medics and led them to where I laid. Mark got up and moved out of the way as I felt his hand let go of mine as he told me he would be nearby along with Glen. The medics went to work as Mark walked back to his truck where Glen stood, leaning against it with his eyes closed, rubbing his upper arms gently. Mark sighed and placed a hand upon his shoulder, making him jump. "You alright?" He asked. Glen slowly opened his eyes and looked to his brother with a gentle nod of his head. His eyes looked lost and empty at the moment. Mark knew deep down upon seeing what he did, made a lot of old memories return that he thought were dead and buried. He was wrong, they were just as fresh, as if it happened yesterday. The medics packed Randy up and loaded up to head to the hospital. Mark patted Glen's shoulder. "Let's get going." Glen nodded as Mark unlocked the truck and they both climbed in as Mark started the truck. Glen reached over and placed a hand upon his brother's. "Go to the hospital.." Glen said. Mark looked up to his brother, following his hand up his arm to his face. Mark just nodded as he put the truck into gear and headed to the hospital, upon request of his brother.

**Chapter 9**

I was stuck in the hospital for a week, then released. I grabbed a cab to head to my apartment. Only one that came up to see me was Mark. I always wondered where Glen was and would ask, but Mark would tell me he was busy with things at the shop. I understood he was busy with work and such. Slowly hobbling into my apartment and closing the door, settling upon the couch, not wanting to move. I sighed as I heard my cell phone ringing in my jacket pocket. I gently rummaged through my pocket and opened the phone and answered it, there was nobody on the end. "Answer me or don't call again.." I yelled and closed my cell phone tossing it upon the couch next to me. A few minutes later it rang again. I growled a bit from under the bruises and picked it up as it stopped ringing. I leaned forward and put my phone upon the coffee table, slowly got to my feet and slowly made my way to the bathroom for a bath, this was going to be awkward. After nearly killing myself, I finally was clean and dressed in a Boston College basketball jersey and a pair of shorts. I made my way to the couch, after a bandage change for my burn, which I was taught to do before I left the hospital. I settled down as I got myself comfortable and fell into a light nap.

A knock on my door brought me awake as I yawned, slowly got up from the couch and made my way over to the door. "Yea hold on." I said to whoever was on the other side of the door. I finally made it to the door, I opened it and peaked through the barely opened door. Mark stood on the other side. "Hey Randy..." I smiled gently to him as I nodded and closed the door and unchained it and opened the door wider. "Come on in Mark."

Mark caught the door as Randy slowly hobbled away. Mark walked in and closed the door, locking it behind him as he made his way into the apartment. I slowly seated myself upon the couch and motioned for Mark to take a seat upon a nearby chair. "How you feeling Randy?" He asked as he seated himself upon the offered chair and removed his jacket, placing it in his lap. I sighed a bit. "Soar but I'll live. How are things at the shop going?" Mark leaned back and relaxed a bit. "Busy, but I like when it is. Time goes by faster." I nodded a bit. "I see Glen didn't come with you." Mark went to speak as I looked to him. "No need to tell me Mark. He's busy and will come when he isn't." Mark nods as he leans forward, placing his forearms upon his knees. "When you returning to class?" Randy sighed a bit as she looked to him. "Tomorrow. I can't afford to be out. I'm in my last quarter." Mark sighed a bit. "I think you should give it another week Randy. But you do what you think is best." I nodded as I looked to Mark. "Thanks for your concern, but I gotta get back. I got to catch up."

"Well if you need help or anything let us know. We'll be glad to help the best we can." I nodded. "Thanks. Oh by the way I owe you and Glen a big thanks for finding me. I don't know what would of happened if Glen didn't stay late and bring the car into the lot out back." Mark shook his head. "It's alright Randy. Seeing you get back on your feet, is the perfect thanks for me. But I don't know about Glen." I shrugged a bit as I leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of water off the coffee table in front of me. "If you want anything help yourself." I suggested as Mark shook his head. "I'm fine thanks. I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing. Sorry I couldn't bring you home earlier." I shook my head after I finished my water. "It's alright. I got a cab home and got comfortable. That's pretty much what I did." Mark was about to speak as his cell phone started to ring in his jacket pocket. He rummaged through his pockets, finally found it and looked to the ID and answered it as he excused himself for a moment to take the call.

I lifted a brow a bit as Mark finished the call. "That was quick." Mark chuckled as he put his phone back into his jacket pocket. "It was Glen. Letting me know he needs a jump. He killed his truck battery. I gotta go give him a jump. I hate to cut this short Randy." I shook my head. "It's alright Mark. Go help Glen out. I'll see you at the shop tomorrow." Mark slowly got to his feet and put his jacket on. "Do you need a ride tomorrow? I can give you one if you like, it's my late day." I thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I'd like that. Thanks Mark I appreciate." He nods as he looks to her. "If you need anything give me or Glen a call."

He rummaged through his pocket, found a piece of paper and pen, wrote his cell and Glen's cell phone numbers down and left it on the coffee table. I looked to the piece of paper and then back to Mark. "Thanks. But I should be alright. I'll see you at 7:30 am tomorrow, I have an early class." Mark nodded as I was about to get up to let him out. He shook his head. "You relax, I can let myself out." I nodded as I grabbed a piece of paper, wrote my cell phone number down, folding the piece of paper up. "Hey Mark.." He stopped in his foot steps as he turned and looked to her. "Can you give this to Glen for me?" Mark walked over as I handed him the piece of folded paper and nodded as it was placed into his jacket pocket. "Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded as Mark let himself out and left to help Glen with jumping his dead truck battery.

Glen climbed out of his truck as Mark pulled up, placing the front of his truck in front of Glen's, with enough room to move between them. Mark climbed out and adjusted his jacket. "Sorry I'm late. I was at Randy's when you called." Glen nodded as he looked to Mark, upon hearing he saw Randy. "How is she doing?" Glen asked as he hooked up the jumper cables carefully to get his truck started. Mark stood beside the front of Glen's truck. "She's doing alright. Coming back to class tomorrow." Glen whipped his head to the side, looking to Mark. "It's too soon..." Mark crossed his arms over the front of his chest. "I know I tried talking her out of it, to giving it another week. But she doesn't want to miss anymore class." Glen shook his head without a word as he walked over to the driver door and climbed in as he started up his truck. A couple of tries later, the truck finally started up. Glen climbed out, while leaving the truck running. Mark removed the jumper cables and handed them to his brother, after shutting both hoods on the trucks.

Mark reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the piece of paper and walked over to his brother. "Here.." Mark took Glen's hand and placed the piece of paper within it. Glen looked down to it and then back up to his brother. "What's this?" He asked curiously. Mark smirked. "Open it, look and find out. I got to get going Glen. I gotta get up early tomorrow." Glen held the piece of paper within his hand tightly and nodded to his brother. "I thought you didn't have to come in until later on in the day." Mark shook his head. "Yes your right. But I'm giving Randy a ride to her class." Glen nodded as he didn't say anything else. Mark took a few steps towards his brother and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You can't avoid her forever Glen. She's been asking about you and I can't make up excuses any longer." Glen sighed and nods as he pushed his brother's hand off his shoulder. "I'll handle it Mark." Was all he said before climbing into his truck and driving off home. Mark backed out of the way and shook his head as he climbed into his truck and drove off home himself.

**Chapter 10**

I think Mark was right, I should have never returned to college as quick as I did. I was hurting by the time I got back home everyday for three weeks. But as I kept going, I slowly got a routine in. Mark gave me a ride everyday, even when I was good enough to walk on my own two feet. I rather get the ride anyways, my ankle was a bit bothersome on and off when it came to walking. I walked into the Automotive shop for lab for Glen's class. I swear he was avoiding me for some odd reason. I just shrugged it off as I walked over to the car I was working on last week and started in on the work. My fellow class mates came walking in and started snickering behind my back. I stopped work and turned around and looked to them. "Do you have something to say? If so spill it so you can stop acting like a bunch a little high school cheerleaders gossiping." Lucas turned around and looked to me. "That's a great look for you there Randy. You and Professor Freak make an awesome couple. Plus the photos I've been seeing lately.. My, my.. They are so you. I hope I can get a piece of that sometime." I ran towards Lucas and just cold cocked him with my left fist. He fell to the floor holding his bloody nose yelling. "You broke my Nose!" Everybody stopped what they were doing as Lucas' buddies started pushing and shoving me as a fight broke out.

Glen walked into the shop with Mark as they were talking, then the noise within the shop caught their attention as they both ran over to break up the brawl. Glen took a few guys off as I swung and nearly hit Mark. Glen grabbed Lucas before he hit me one more time. Mark picked me up off the floor, keeping his arm around my midsection. I huffed and puffed out of breath as I tasted blood as I just wanted to keep fighting. I was sick and tired of the heckling. "Calm down Randy!" Glen yelled, as I finally stopped as everybody finally calmed down. "Now what's going on here?" Glen asked, looking to everybody, to Lucas then myself. I lowered my head a bit as I coughed a bit, Mark loosened his grip. "She hit me.. For no reason Professor Fr.. I mean Professor Calaway." Lucas explained. Glen lifted a brow to Lucas' words as he turned the young man around. "What were you going to say?" Lucas didn't say anything. Then I spoke up. "He was going to call you Professor Freak. Like he told me before I let him have it." Glen looked to me as he narrowed his eyes to Lucas. "Is this true?" Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and didn't say another word. "Go ahead Lucas, think your so big and bad now." I commented. Mark lifted a hand up and covered my mouth, it was getting me in deeper trouble.

Glen sighed. "Alright fights over back to work. Mark watch the group while I deal with here. Come on Lucas. The chairman will love to have a little chat with you." With that Glen escorted Lucas out of the shop. Everybody broke it up and went back to work. Mark let me go as I wiped my bloody cheek upon my work shirt and went back to work on the truck I was working on. Mark stood to the side. "That fight wasn't just about that, was it?" He asked. I stopped what I was doing and shook my head. "No it wasn't..." I spoke quietly, just loud enough for him to hear me. Mark nodded. "After class come and see me in my office. You and I are going to have a little talk." I nodded as I went back to work. Mark patted my shoulder as he went to see what the others were up too.

The double doors opened to the side as Glen came walking back into the shop without Lucas in tow. The guys and I just finished cleaning up as we were walking off to leave. "Randy!" Glen shouted as he walked over. I stopped in my foot steps as I looked to him. "Yes Professor?" Glen walked over and stood before me, just looking down at me. I tilted my head just a bit as I looked into his eyes. "Something you wanted sir? I have to get going. I have some places to be." Glen lowered his head and whispered in my ear. "I would like to speak to you later on. I will be by your place tonight." He lifted his head up to his full height as I nodded with a bit of a smile, walking off to go meet with Mark to speak with him then another class.

**Chapter 11**

I knocked on Mark's office door then poked my head in. "You wanted to see me?" I said as he looked up from his work upon his desk. He nodded as he pushed himself away from his desk and grabbed a nearby chair. "Take a seat Randy." I nodded as I walked into the office, closing the door behind me, taking the offered seat. "What's on your mind Mark?" I asked as I got comfortable. Mark turned in his office chair and leaned back as he looked to me. "That's what I'm starting to wonder about you Randy. What's on your mind lately?" I lifted a brow to him in a bit of confusion. "Excuse me?" Mark leaned forward a bit as he reached over to his desk, grabbed a blue file folder and handed it to me. I took the folder and opened it as I gasped and closed the folder quickly as I lowered my head. I didn't know what to say. Mark saw the reaction as he took the folder back from Randy, placing it back upon his desk. "Care to explain?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "No Mark I don't. It's... private. But I know who has those and the negatives. I don't know how he got them, but I know who does." Mark sighs a bit and looks to her. "Who?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to Mark. "Kenny has them." Mark nods a bit. "That's where I got these from. I took them off his possession this morning, during my class. Him and some of the guys in the back of the class weren't paying attention and I walked over and saw what they were doing." I lowered my head once again, totally embarrassed. "Do these have anything to do with you doing his homework?" Mark asked. I lifted my head up quickly and shook my head. "No I offered to help him out with his work, knowing I've been through the classes already. I was tutoring him." Mark lifted a brow. "Is that so? Is that why I saw you in the parking lot a few times, giving Kenny things out of your backpack?" I sighed as I slowly stood to my feet. "I don't have to sit here and be interrogated by you. I don't have to answer to you either Mark. I'm old enough to handle myself. Don't worry about it, what I do is NONE of your business." I headed for the door as I placed my hand upon the door knob, a large hand gripped my upper right arm tightly. "Hold on there Randy." I turned my head and looked to him. "Let go of me. I don't have to answer to you. I'm not your daughter or anything. We're Professor and student. So please let go." Mark shook his head and didn't let go at her request.

"I'm not letting you go until I get some answers." I growled as I struggled out of his grasp. Mark finally let go as I stormed out of his office. Mark sighed as the office door hit the wall behind it and Randy disappearing into the hallway. He turned himself back to his work and knew the next one to get answers out of was Kenny. He would get a hold of him tomorrow after class. He sat there for a moment and knew there was more to Randy than he thought, but how to get the answers was the question. He shrugged it off and went back to his work.

**Chapter 12**

I stormed out of the office, into the shop and started in on finishing up some work on my truck. After awhile, I started getting tired and decided to head on back to my apartment and clean it up a bit, before Glen stopped by. I sighed as I walked down the road, avoid trying to not get clobbered by some of the traffic. 'I wonder if the conversation I had with Mark will be the same with Glen. I don't know how I can tell Glen.' I thought to myself. I shook my head from my thoughts as I decided to stop at a nearby Subway for something to eat, before heading home. I got my meal to go and walked off to the apartment. Getting the door unlocked and entering my apartment, I dropped my book bag to the floor beside my worn out couch and sighed as I plopped down on the couch, placing my meal upon the coffee table. I kicked off my work boots, placing them under the coffee table, out of the way. I slowly got to my feet and cleaned up the apartment. I've been so busy, I didn't have time to do anything lately, but laundry.

Finishing up and getting a shower, I felt a bit better as I stood and stared at my reflection in the mirror above the sink, at the vivid scar upon my face from the burns I sustained some time ago. I was partially blind in my right eye, I could see straight and to the left, but barely to the right, it was a fuzzy blur. Not many knew that and I didn't let nobody know, especially at school. Then I would be in trouble. I heard a knock on the front door as I grabbed my Indianapolis Colts football jersey, putting it on as I made my way to the door. I unlocked it and opened it up to Glen standing on the other side. Dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers and a dark red collared shirt, first two buttons undone. You could see part of his muscular chest underneath, it was breath taking. His hair hung loosely, back behind his ears, out of his view. I smiled to him as I moved to the side. "Come in Glen." He smiled gently to me as he walked in. I shut the door behind him and locked it up once again. "Nice place you have here." He commented as he looked around.

I nodded as I walked into the kitchen. "Would you like anything?" "Water if you got it please." I opened up the frig door and grabbed two bottles of water and closed the door once again. I walked into the living room, where he stood looking at a few pictures upon the fire place mantel. He took the bottle of water from my hands and nodded. "Thanks." I walked over to the coffee table, picking up my food and putting it in the frig for later.

Glen caught what I was doing out of the corner of his eye. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" I shook my head as I walked back into the living room, seated myself upon the couch, tucking my feet underneath me. "No you didn't. I was going to eat later anyways. I like to eat after I study." Glen chuckled a bit as he turned as he was drinking some of the water. "I wish a lot of the students thought like you did." He commented as I looked to him. "Please take a seat. No need to stand around." He walked over and seated himself on the other end of the couch, placing his bottle of water upon the coffee table. I placed mine upon the end table next to the couch. "What brings you here Glen?" I asked as I moved so I could face him. He leaned forward, placing his forearms upon his knees, clasping his hands together. He looked a bit nervous. "I heard a lot of things that I wanted to talk to you about. Also I wanted to let you know, face to face why I haven't been around while you recovered. I have a good reason why I've been avoiding you." I sighed as I untucked my feet from underneath me and stood to my feet, walking over to the fire place. It was still winter and I was a bit chilly. I had started a fire after cleaning up my apartment. "So ask away, but I will say this, you're not going to get answers you seek Glen. Your brother tried earlier today. It's nobodies business but mine." Glen sighed as he stood to his feet, walked over, placed his hands upon Randy's shoulders, making her face him. I turned around as I looked up into Glen's eyes as he spoke. "I've been avoiding you cause I was told to by the chairman and my brother..."

I narrowed my eyes some as I was a bit confused. "Why did they tell you that?" "Chairman caught wind of, I think my brother and myself having a conversation one day about you. Next thing I knew it, I was in his office and being told to stay away from you or I will lose my job. I asked him how, that your one of my students, he told me to figure it out. But I can't avoid you..." I lifted a hand up and rubbed the back of my neck, very confused. "Glen your not making any sense to me. Please clear up what your trying to tell me." He lowered his hands from my shoulders as he turned and walked over, picking up the bottle of water and took a drink. He kept his back to me as he spoke once again. "The conversation was about you. I was talking to my brother about you, because I didn't know how to tell you..." I stood there listening to his words, still confused. "Tell me what?" I asked. Glen swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "About how much I'm falling for you..." My heart nearly stopped at Glen's words. I felt my knees go weak a bit and wobble underneath me. I slowly sunk to my knees as my eyes never left him. 'That's why he's been avoiding me.' I thought to myself. Glen slowly turned around, upon not hearing any thing spoken from Randy for a moment after he said what he did. He saw her kneeling upon the floor still looking at him.

He walked over and knelt before her. Her eyes didn't look into his face, just straight ahead in shock. Glen placed his hand gently upon her shoulders. I jumped as I felt his hands upon my shoulders. It brought me out of my thoughts as I slowly looked up into his eyes. "Randy? You alright? I'm sorry I said what I said, but.." I lifted a hand up and placed my index finger upon his lips to keep him from speaking. I felt electricity run through me when my finger touched his soft lips. I knew I had to tell him everything that I was feeling at that moment. "Hold on Glen. Let me speak please." He nodded his head as I lowered my hand. "I'm fine Glen to let you know. Just a bit in shock, because... I also have feelings for you.

I knew I did since the first time I saw you in the English class you taught. But I kept telling myself it wasn't meant to be..."

I sighed deeply as I got my thoughts together and continued. "Now that I heard your words tonight, I know it's meant to be. I've always had feelings for you and every time you came around me in shop, my heart would pick up it's rhythm. God I felt like a fool at first, falling for the Professor. But now I know I'm not a fool. I'm falling for you too Glen.. God what am I saying.. I'm rambling..." Glen chuckled softly as I lowered my head a bit. Glen slowly lifted his hand up and placed a finger under Randy's chin to make her look at him. "I understand what your saying. I hear the right words through the ramble." I smiled broadly at him as he did to me. He lowered his hand as I lifted both mine up and grasped his large hand within them. The under side of his hand was rough from working on cars, but the top was soft. I didn't want to let go. "You don't know how happy you've made me Randy. I've been so nervous on how to tell you. That's why I whispered to you so nobody would know." I nodded as I heard his words. "Understandable. Now why did your brother want you to stay away from me? I don't understand that one."

Glen sighed a bit. "He didn't want me to lose my position at the college. He also commented I'm too good of a professor to lose the position I have." I nodded as he placed his other hand on top of mine that still held his other hand. "Well I understand his reasons. But we can keep it secret until I graduate and then tell him after that about us. But I will leave that up to you." I suggested to him. Glen smiled and nodded. "I think that's the best idea." I nodded once again as I slowly climbed off my knees and sat before the fire, I shivered a bit and Glen felt it through her hands. "Cold?" He asked. I nodded a bit. "Yes. I get cold easier since I was beaten. Doctor said it would happen, especially..." Lowering my head as I slid my hands out of his. Glen lowered his right hand and placed his left hand upon the side of my face, over the vivid scars that would always remain. "I..I understand what you mean." He said gently as he ran a thumb over the scars near my eye, ran down the side of my face. I felt his touch and it scent a warm chill through my body. At least someone understood where I was coming from. Slowly lifting my head up with a smile upon my face as I slowly lifted my left hand, placed it upon the scarring he was hiding, behind some of his black, curly locks. He lowered his hand from my face as he closed his eyes and pulled a way just a bit from my touch. "Don't.. Please..."

I lowered my hand and sighed. "No need to hide from me Glen. I don't think any less of you just because you have scars and such upon your face. To me, it gives you character. It doesn't freak me out or anything. Why do you think I've been fighting a lot at the college?" Glen slowly opened his eyes and looked to me, sort of confused. I chuckled a bit as I placed my hands upon my knees, slowly turned and faced the slowly burning fire. "Why do you fight a lot at the college?" He asked. I looked to the dancing flames as I answered him. "Because I couldn't stand the others picking on you and such just because of what happen to you. I felt the same way before I was burned. I told your brother that and he gave me a huge bear hug, I guess it was his way of thanking me for sticking up for you when nobody else would." It finally dawned on Glen on why Lucas and a few of the guys weren't around and then showed up one day, in casts, braces, bruised and battered. It was because of Randy.

Glen moved up behind her, sitting behind her with either leg on either side of her. I diverted my eyes to the sight of Glen's long legs on either side of me, then two big arms wrapping around me gently, pulling up against his muscular chest, which was still covered by his dark red collared shirt. I couldn't help but smile and didn't fight him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he had no intentions of doing so. "That puts a few pieces of the puzzle together in my mind as to why some of the guys in the classes I taught and you were in, one day fine, next missing a few days, then reappear like they've been in a battle." I giggled as I looked over my shoulder and up to him. "You're brother knew the whole time. I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Glen shook his head with a goofy type grin upon his face. "No he didn't. I think he kept it to himself, because he knew I would find out somehow." I nodded as I leaned back against his chest. I felt much warmer now, between his body heat and the fire's warmth.

Glen held Randy close to him, not wanting to let her go. "What else did you want to talk about Glen? You said you wanted to talk to me about some other things." I mentioned as I was getting lost in his arms and my own thoughts. "Well my brother came to me earlier today with some disturbing things. He told me he tried talking to you about it, but didn't get far. He thought maybe you would talk to me about it." I sighed and knew where this was going. "Nothing against you Glen, but this isn't the right time to be telling you about that. I will tell you when the time is right, I promise I will." Glen nodded. "I will respect your privacy Randy. But don't hesitate to come and talk to me about anything nor my brother." I nodded a bit. "I know but there are some things I must handle by myself. If I know I can't, I will come to you about it." Glen leaned his head down and placed his chin upon my right shoulder and spoke softly within my ear. "You promise?" I turned my head enough to look at him. "I promise." Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes, even though they were two different colors. That still didn't bother me.

Glen slowly lifted his head up as he yawned. I looked to the clock on the wall. "I didn't realize how late it was." Glen looked to the clock and nodded. "Me neither. I must get going. Got class to teach tomorrow." I ran my hands up and down his forearms gently. "I.." I sighed a bit as Glen looked to her. "What was that Randy?" I turned in his arms some and looked to him. "I don't want you to leave." Glen sighed a bit. "I don't want too either, but I must. I don't need Mark getting suspicious right away. I'll be back tomorrow night, right after work. Well I will have to stop at home to change and such."

I shook my head. "If you want, you can bring a change of clothes and shower here. Up to you." Glen thought about it for a moment and nods. "I will consider that. More time to spend with you." I smiled as I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around him, leaning my cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was music to my ears.

Glen held her close not wanting to let go, but they both knew they had too. Just for a little while longer. I pulled myself away a bit still in Glen's arms as I slowly climbed to my knees, placed both my hands on either side of his face, this time he didn't pull away from me. Our eyes connected as I leaned my head forward as our lips met in a soft kiss. Slowly we both pulled back at the same time, just looking at one another. "I must go.." Glen spoke softly as I nodded. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around me as I got to my feet. I slowly helped him to his feet. He grabbed his sneakers and slipped them on and grabbed his jacket. "I will see you in class and then tomorrow night it's all about us." Glen said as he placed his hands upon the sides of Randy's face gently. I leaned into his touch and sighed. "I will see you then. Call me when you get home. To let me know you made it home safely." Glen nodded as he lowered his hands, then lowered his head quickly, letting his lips crash upon mine in another kiss. I was caught off guard, then kissed him back. The kiss lingered, it seemed forever. Glen slowly pulled away as I opened my eyes. The kiss took my breath away. Slowly walking over to the door, unlocking it as Glen stepped out into the hallway. I held his hand as he walked out the door. Slowly I felt his hand slip from mine as he left. I slowly shut the door and locked it back up, as Glen headed home. I ended up studying then falling asleep within my books.

**Chapter 13**

I thought classes would never get done. I walked away from the Automotive building to head to the Auto Body building, to work more on my truck. I was just about to enter the Auto Body shop, as the side door flung open. I jumped out of the way and fell backwards onto the pavement, to the sight of Mark standing in the doorway with Kenny hanging by his work shirt. "What did you say I couldn't do Kenny?!" Mark yelled at the frightened student. I sighed as I slowly got to my feet and dusted myself off. Kenny shook within his grasp. "Ok..Ok..Ok.. You would.. I'll bring everything I.. I have in.." Mark narrowed his eyes. "You better or I will take you out back and shoot you." Mark put the shaking Kenny upon his feet. Kenny turned his head and saw me as I climbed to my feet. "I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled as he charged for me. I didn't have to react and neither did Mark as I fell backwards once again to the ground. The air being knocked out of me. Next thing I knew it, I was tasting blood and feeling every hit from Kenny's anger.

Mark bolted out of the doorway and couldn't catch Kenny before he charged for Randy. He got over to the fight and pulled Kenny off of her, picking him by the back of his shirt. Kenny just kept on swinging until he hit Mark square in the jaw by mistake. Mark dropped him by the shot and fell to one knee. Kenny saw what he had done and ran off. I slowly got to my senses as I sat up to my elbows. I looked over to Mark rubbing his bruising jaw. "Y...You alright?" I finally got out after spitting some blood to the ground. Mark slowly got to his feet and nods. "Yea I am. But you're a mess." He walked over and helped Randy to her feet. I shook my head as blood dripped from my fat bottom lip. "I've been in worse fights than this.." Mark sighed and pressed part of his work shirt to my forehead. "You're bleeding like a stuffed pig." I backed away and sighed. "I'm fine Mark. I was just caught off guard that's all. But thanks for your concern all the same." Mark nods as we both headed back inside the shop. I headed over to my truck and realized something.

I turned and looked to Mark. "Who's been doing work on my truck?" Mark walked over, as he wiped his hands upon a rag he had within his back pocket. "I've been doing some body work. But Glen has been doing some mechanical work on it. We just finished putting the front end together last night. I hope you didn't mind the help..." I slowly looked to the work and lifted the hood. Everything was in one piece again. I slowly lowered the hood and looked to Mark. "Thank you. I appreciate the help. No I don't mind, but please next time tell me." Mark smiled a bit. "It was Glen's idea. He wanted it to be a surprise. That's why you weren't told." I nodded as I got back to work. "Thanks again, but I got more work to do." Mark nodded. "If you want I can have someone come in and do the glass for free." I stopped what I was doing and looked to Mark. "For free?" Mark nodded. "I know someone in the glass business for cars and he owes me a favor." "Mark you.." Mark shook his head. "Call it a fair trade for helping out my brother like you have." I nodded. "It's a deal." I went back to buffing the parts for the rest of the truck. I repainted it from green to Midnight Blue with light gray flames. I chose gray to match the interior color I stayed with.

I finished what I had to do and decided to call it a day. I wanted to get home and do something before Glen arrived at my apartment. We've been secretly going out for about a month now. Nobody I was hoping didn't know about it. I cleaned up and walked off to head home.

My head was throbbing with a huge headache from Kenny beating me up today. I sighed as I winced as I cleaned my wounds. "Damn him.." I cursed. A knock upon the door sounded as I finished up, walked down the hallway to the front door. I peeked through the peep hole I put in the other day. I smiled as I saw Glen standing on the other side. He was overly dressed for work. I unlocked the door and opened it. "I thought you weren't home for a second there." Glen joked as he walked in with his back away from me. I lifted a brow to this, as I closed the door, locking it up once again. "Sorry I was kind of busy at the moment." I adjusted my football jersey I was wearing with a pair of black Ecko sweat pants. Glen backed up and stood before me as I walked into the living room. He reached his left hand out, dropping his bag to the floor, then leaning his hand out to me. I giggled as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him. A fire was dancing within the fire place, the place was a glow with lit candles. I didn't feel like having any lights on in the living room. Glen noticed this and then looked to me. "Forgot to pay the electric bill?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head. "No. Just felt like having just candles and the fire place for light tonight. I lit the candles once I was done with my homework." Glen nodded as he held me close to his body.

The coldness of his black leather jacket hit my skin under the jersey, which made me shiver. "Sorry it's really cold out tonight." He released me from his grip as he removed his jacket, without me seeing his right hand, which was still behind his back. "Something wrong with your right hand?" I asked as I took his jacket and hung it by the door. Glen placed his left hand back behind his back to join the other. "Seat yourself in front of the fire place. I have something for you." I lifted a brow as I nodded and did as he wanted too. He turned himself, so I couldn't see whatever he had. I seated myself with my back to him. Glen removed his shoes as he dusted his black khakis off a bit. Along with a white collared shirt, no buttons were buttoned. He wanted to show off his muscles to the love of his life.

He knelt behind her as he bent over in front of her. "Close your eyes and no peeking." I looked to him with a huge smile upon my face. His eyes looked a bit concern as he saw some fresh wounds and bruises upon my face and chest under the jersey material. But he didn't question it until later. I closed my eyes as I waited with anticipation of what I was about to receive. Glen brought his hand out in front of her, laying the long stem red rose in her lap along with a medium size, black colored box, wrapped with a red ribbon. "Open your eyes." I slowly opened them and the sight of the red rose took my breath away. "Glen.. You shouldn't have." I slowly picked the rose up and smelt it. It was heavenly. Glen sat behind me, placing me between his outstretched legs. "Open the box." I nodded as I placed the rose gently to the side for now. I slowly got the box undone and opened it up. I slowly slid my hand into the dark box and pulled out a silver, thick chain with a white gold ring with a blue/gray stone engraved in the middle of the ring, three to be exact, hanging off the chain. I placed the ring in the middle of my hand, letting the chain dangle between my fingers. "What's this Glen?" I asked. Glen smiled as he wrapped an arm around Randy's waist gently. "I know you don't want nobody knowing about us, but I wanted you to have a piece of me with you at all times, until we can be together always." I looked to the ring closely and then to Glen. "That you hold is my chain and my father's ring. He gave it to my mother to help her have a piece with her at all times." I swallowed hard as I shook my head. "I..I can't accept this Glen. What will your brother say?"

Glen leaned his head down and kissed my neck gently. "I don't care. Our mother gave that to me to give to anybody, who I loved dearly with all my heart. As a long as they had the ring, they held my heart. Well that's what she told me anyways." I sighed and nodded. "I understand. It's so beautiful Glen, I love the color of the stone." Glen smiled as he took the chain and unclasped it. "May I?" He asked. I nodded as I moved my brown locks out of the way of my neck. "Please.." Glen gently wrapped the chain around my neck, clasping it so it won't fall off. It hung in the middle of my chest, a bit big but I didn't care. I slowly turned and looked to him. "The color of the ring is you. It brings out your eyes." I smiled as blush colored my cheeks. "Stop Glen.. Your making me blush."

He chuckled a bit as he took the rose, placed it upon the coffee table, along with the now empty box. So it won't get in their way. "I love seeing you blush. Makes my heart soar to see it. Tells me your happy." I giggled like a school girl. "Yes you're right. Do I make you happy?" I asked as I looked to him. Glen looked to her and nods. "Of course you do. If you didn't I would never have given you the ring Randy." I nodded as I leaned my head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms gently around her. "I was going to ask.. What happen to your face and chest?" I pulled my head back from his chest and sighed. "Kenny jumped me today." Glen went from concern on his face to anger. "He WHAT?" His voice sounded a bit more sadistic with anger mixed in it. I swallowed hard as I heard his voice. "H..H..He jumped me.. But I'm alright, Mark pulled him off, but got a knock in the jaw for it." Glen's features slowly softened as he sighs. "I will have to have a talk with Mark tomorrow about that kid." I sighed as I lifted up my hands running them up and down his chest on top of the shirt. "Don't let it bother you tonight Glen. Just relax and enjoy being with me, please?" Glen nods as he sighs, enjoying her hands running up and down his chest. He always wondered how that would feel upon his skin. Her skin was soft with a bit of roughness cause of the work she did. But he didn't care. Tightening his arms around her gently to not hurt her, they got lost in conversation and one another's arms.

**Chapter 14**

It was three weeks before the quarter ended, I would then graduate from the college with my Associate's degree a couple of months later. I couldn't wait. Things were going great between Glen and I. He come over every night, we would spend time together, talking and such, then we would end up lost in one another's arms, kissing. But that's how far we both would have it for now. I was ready to head to the next level. We've been together for five months. But I didn't want to move too fast and scare Glen off. But I still had it in the back of my mind. Since that night he gave me the chain and ring, it never came off except for a shower. I kept it hidden amongst my shirts when I was at school, but I would pull it out once I was done, for the whole world to see.

I was walking from the Automotive building over to the Auto Body to finish up my truck, I was hoping to get it running today and finally trade walking in for driving again. I walked inside and over to the truck to finish mounting the pieces to complete the bed. I never heard anything until, I felt weight upon the piece I had in my hands. I growled as I looked up to a seething Mark. I tilted my head some and looked to him, he was angry about something. "Umm.. Hello..Mark.." I said through clenched teeth as I finally put the piece down before I did damage to the work I did to it.

"When were you going to tell me?!" He yelled. I took a couple of steps back and narrowed my eyes to him. "Tell you about what? Don't shout at me! I haven't done anything to you." Mark lifted his hands up, walked around, stood a few feet in front of me with his hands upon his hips. "When you were going to tell me about this?" He reached behind my neck and lifted the chain up, revealed the ring that was upon it, which I kept hidden under my shirts mostly all the time.

I looked to what he was referring too and then back to him. "What about it?" I asked. He tried taking it off me and I got his hand away. "Don't you even think of taking it away from me..." Mark narrowed his eyes. "That's my father's ring. You stole it! I want it back or I will take it with force!" He kept shouting. I rolled my eyes and looked to Mark. "You're crazy. I didn't steal anything. Who told you I did?" Mark growled. "I have sources. So hand it over before I call the cops." I sighed and put the ring back in my shirt, took a few steps back away from Mark, giving me a bit of space. "Hell no. You've lost your mind Mark. Whoever told you that's wrong. I didn't steal nothing." Mark took a few steps to cover the space, I was trying to put between us. "Then how did you get it?" I sighed as I knew I couldn't tell him about Glen and I, not this close to graduating. "I can't tell you. Not yet Mark."

"If you can't tell me, then you stole it. Then if you don't want to give it back or tell me who gave it to you. Then I have only one or two choices on how I can deal with this situation." Mark commented as he walked over to the tools I've been working with. I watched him on my guard as he grabbed a large long, metal pry bar from the floor. My eyes went wide as he came after me with it. He missed as it slammed into the concrete floor, making an indentation a few feet from where I moved. "You're nuts Mark. Stop!" I yelled as I kept avoiding him. I needed to make a hasty exit and fast. I kept avoiding him as best I could without getting hit or tripping over things in the shop. I finally found a way out as Mark took a swing, catching my left hand, that was sitting upon a wall that separated a walk away into the back hall towards the class rooms. I yelled in pain as I felt every bone in my hand break under the bar. Tears welled up in my eyes as I brought my hand to my chest and held it with my right. Mark swung again as I ducked and kicked him right in the nuts.

He dropped the bar to the floor, placing his hands where my foot just was, as he hit his knees. I didn't think twice as I ran by him, grabbed my back pack, ran out the opening overhead door as someone was driving a car into the garage. I knew one place to go, back to the Automotive building. But I didn't want to place Glen in trouble, but I had no other choice.

I ran as fast as I could, up to the shop area of the building, through a side door near one of the big bay overhead doors. I stopped to catch my breath as I looked around, Glen wasn't in the garage. I growled as I looked into the parking lot, his truck was still here. He was either in class or on his break. I kept my hand close to my body as I walked as quickly as I could through the double doors, to the side, out into the hallway of classrooms on the first floor. I stopped and thought where he'd be right now. Then it dawned on me, the third floor. I headed through another set of double doors and headed up the stairs to the third floor. I stopped and sat down for a moment upon a nearby bench, near a huge glass window over looking the parking lot and the grounds of where businesses and the Auto body building a short distance away. You could see practically to the Electrical and Marine Tech building across the small parking lot of the Auto Body building. I was in a lot of pain as I wiped my eyes of tears that were in my eyes. I couldn't believe what had happened. Mark had completely lost his mind.

Then bad was about to get worst. I looked out the tinted window and there was Mark walking across the parking lot of the nearby business to the building I was in. I quickly got to my feet as some classes were getting out. I looked into the emptying classrooms and saw Glen was in one of them. The last student walked out as I walked in out of breath and scared to hell for my life. I leaned against the table as Glen looked up from putting things into his bag. "Randy.. What are you..." Glen was cut off by noises in the hallway. I got my breath. "Your brother has gone loco. He attacked me in the body shop with a pry bar and thinks I stole the ring you gave me." Glen narrowed his eyes as anger built up as he walked over to me. "How.. Did he find out?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know. He thinks I stole it. Someone tipped him off and he wouldn't tell me who. He wanted to know where I got it from and I didn't tell him." Glen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's on his way over here this very second. I'm dead where I stand.." I said in a panic.

Glen saw Randy was petrified of his older brother, he thought fast and sighed. "Alright calm down Randy. Where is he now?" He asked. I was just about to answer as we heard the door for the stair well open and slam shut. "I think that's him. I'm outta here. I'm hiding in the ladies room." Glen went to stop me as I took off. Instead Glen ended up with my back pack by mistake as I took off down the hallway, entered the ladies room around the corner, locked the door and hid in the only stall in there, the handicapped. I squatted down and buried my face between my knees, holding my throbbing broken hand as I heard banging upon the outside door, that I had locked. Mark walk stalking down the hallway as he saw Randy run out of classroom and down the hallway. He started running and couldn't catch her, but saw the ladies room door shut as he tried to push it open. It was locked. He pounded on the door. "You can't hide in there all day Randy!" He yelled as he pounded more on the door. Glen grabbed his gear and left Randy's back pack in the classroom, so he could divert his brother, locking up the classroom as he acted casual as he walked down the hallway. "Mark.. What are you doing? Besides making an ass of yourself?" Glen asked. Mark growled as he turned around quickly. "That little bitch Randy, stole Dad's ring and I'm getting it back if it's the last thing I do. This is none of your business, so get lost little brother." He turned his attention back to the bathroom door and pounded on it again.

Glen narrowed his eyes towards his brother as he placed his gear upon the floor, taking a few steps forward, wrapping his hand around his brother's throat, just applying enough pressure to get his attention. Mark felt his brother's hand around his throat as Glen turned him around to face him. "No! Listen and listen good Big Brother..." Glen said through gritted teeth, once he was in Mark's face. He applied a bit of pressure to keep Mark still while he spoke. Mark gasped a bit as he nodded just enough to let Glen he was paying attention.

"She didn't steal it. That isn't Dad's ring. You've lost your mind. You know I have the ring safely at home. It was given to me remember? Now you stop being the world's biggest asshole. Leave Randy alone and don't believe everything you hear. You come and talk to me first before you go and accuse. You got me?" Mark nodded a bit as he gasped again. Glen let go of his brother's throat as Mark fell to his knees, getting his air back once again. Rubbing his throat as Glen took a few steps back as Mark slowly got to his feet and coughed a bit as he finally got his voice back. "Alright.. I believe you.. I..."

He cleared his throat as he continued. "I'm sorry.." Glen sighed as he shook his head. "No need to apologize to me, it's Randy you need to apologize too." Glen stated as he walked over to the door. He knocked upon the door, awaiting to see if Randy would open the door.

**Chapter 15**

I swallowed hard as I heard voices outside of the door. I slowly lifted my head, as I heard Glen. I slowly unlocked the stall door and quietly made my way towards the main locked door and listened. I heard almost everything as I sighed gently under my breath. If it wasn't for Glen, I would be dead right now or even worse. I winced as I looked down to my black and blue hand. I couldn't move my fingers at all. Mark had smashed the pry bar across my knuckles, just below them, getting some of my hand underneath it. I backed away from the door as I heard a different knock. I knew it wasn't Mark. He was pounding not knocking. I slowly unlocked the door, peeking out barely as I saw Glen standing there. I slowly opened the door as Glen motioned for me to come out. "It's alright Randy. It's safe." I nodded as I stepped out into the hallway. Glen turned to Mark and crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting Mark's apology to Randy.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck as he knew he was in the wrong. I kind of hid behind Glen, in case he decided to do anything to me. "Umm Randy.. I'm sorry for being the world's biggest asshole. I should of talked with Glen first before accusing you of stealing." Mark muttered out. Glen narrowed his eyes to his brother. "And?" Glen questioned. Mark sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll even finish your truck to make up for it." I nodded gently as Glen nodded a bit. "That's more like it." Glen uncrossed his arms and looked to me gently as I looked to Mark. "Doesn't make up for hurting me.." Mark sighed as he completely forgotten about what happen in the Auto Body shop. Glen looked to me curiously. "What are you talking about Randy?" I sighed as I looked to Glen. "I will not lie to you. He smashed my hand badly with the pry bar back at the shop, before I ran over here." Glen narrowed his eyes as he looked to his brother. "You what?" He questioned. Mark lowered his eyes to the floor while stuffing his hands into his front pant pockets.

Glen leaned his hands out gently, took my left one he saw me holding underneath my dirty work shirt. I winced as he placed my battered and broken hand into his two large, gentle ones. He examined it closely as he knew the extent was far worse than what he was probably seeing. He gently lowered Randy's hand as I placed it back within my work shirt. Glen turned quickly to his retreating brother, before Glen could say anything, Mark took off into the nearby stair well. Glen sighed deeply and shook his head as he turned back to Randy. "I will deal with him later. Trust me he will get what's coming to him."

I nodded as I looked to him. "I'm sorry about all of this Glen.." Glen shook his head. "Not your fault Randy. Someone's telling Mark lies. I'm going to find out who's telling them, settle it once in for all. Come on, let's go get your hand checked out." I nodded as I followed Glen down to the classroom to pick up my back pack before leaving to get my hand checked out.

I sighed as I unlocked my apartment door and walked in, holding the door open as Glen followed me in with his duffle bag in hand. "You don't have to stay Glen. I'll be fine. I still got my other hand." I tried to explain. Glen locked the door up as he kicked off his boots. "No I rather be with you for tonight in case." I sighed and nodded. "Alright I'm not going to argue. Make yourself at home. I don't have much, but I hope it will do." I said as I seated myself upon the couch, untied my work boots, after taking off my dirty work shirt. I looked down at the ugly black colored cast that sat upon my hand encasing all my fingers but the tips, stopping about mid forearm. I shook my head as I got my boots off my feet, slid them under the coffee table. I leaned back against the couch as Glen walked over with two bottles of water in his hands. He handed me one as he seated himself upon the couch. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the bottle from him and opened it up, taking a drink. I sighed deeply as I slid the ring out of my shirt and let it dangle around my neck. "That was a close call today.." I commented. Glen put his bottle of water down upon the coffee table, turning and looking to me. "Just got to hold out for a week, then your done. You graduate a month later." I nodded as I recapped my bottle of water placing it on the end table beside the couch. I sat up as I turned and looked to Glen. "Then we don't have to hide anymore. I hate hiding like this. Make me feel like it's some type of crime to be in love."

Glen sighs a bit and nods. "Yes I know. But it's worked out so far." I nodded as I placed my hand within his. "How about we order take out. Get comfortable and watch a movie?" I suggested. Glen smiled gently to me. "You read my mind." I giggled a bit as Glen leaned forward and kissed my lips gently. He always catches me off guard. Then I kissed him back with a bit more pressure into the kiss, he followed suit. I slowly pulled back as we looked into one another's eyes, as we just decided to get lost in them. I slowly slid my hand out of his, lifted it up to the side of his face, where the scars was vivid upon the side of his face. I saw him close his eyes, like he was ashamed of it. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I lowered my hand from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and shook it gently. "No you didn't.." He looked away for a moment as he slowly turned and got to his feet. I sighed and slowly got to my feet, went into the kitchen to rummage through a drawer for the Chinese take out menu from a local place that delivers. I looked around the corner of the frig to Glen making a fire within the fire place. I placed the menu upon the table, along with the phone and a pad with what I wanted written upon it. "When you're done there, Choose what you want to eat and order it please. I'm gonna run a bath and soak for a bit."

Glen nodded as he continued his work on building the fire. I felt really guilty now on how he reacted to my touch upon his scars. He always did sort of pull away a bit. He did the same to me and I didn't react the same way he does. I didn't say nothing more about it as I made my way to the bathroom and started myself a bath. I heard a fire crackling from the living room as I made my way into my bedroom, rummaged through my drawers for a pair of clean shorts and something to wear with them. I haven't done laundry yet. I sighed as I walked over to the closet and found a baseball jersey of the Red Sox to wear. Making my way to the bathroom, placing my clothes within and turning off the running water. I had a huge tub, I know an apartment with a huge tub, but it was great to have, plus I lived on the first floor. It's a luxury for what I pay. I had a small radio sitting upon the shelf. I turned it on low to the country station.

I jumped as I heard a knock upon the bathroom door. I opened the door as Glen was on the other side. "Did you want me to order the food now or wait until your done in the tub?" I thought for a moment and then looked to him. "Could you wait please?" He nods. "Need any help?" He asked, while looking at the floor, blushing a bit. I giggled as I looked to him, seeing him blush. "Now that's an offer I can't refuse. Plus I can't get my cast wet." Glen looked up into my eyes as I couldn't help but say. "You care to join me?" Glen's eyes went wide, I think he was in shocked. "Excuse me?" He questioned. I giggled as I shook my head. "I said, would you like to join me?" Glen lifted his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know.." As he looked to the floor once again, as he turned a darker shade of red. I chuckled a bit. "I have nothing to hide Glen. We've been going out for awhile now. If you don't feel comfortable then I'll understand, but the offer still stands." Glen sighs a bit and nods as he walks off. I shook my head gently, closed the bathroom door, stripped off my dirty uniform and stared at myself in the mirror. Vivid scars ran across my face, along with some still healing from Kenny using me as a punching bag.

I sighed and shook my head as I turned, caught the scars upon my back from the beating I received in my past. Nobody knew I had those scars upon my back, except Glen. But he never said anything. I sighed as I walked over and got into the hot bath, kept my casted left hand upon the side of the tub. I just let my soar, runned down body relax in the heat of the water as the music just filled my ears. I just let my mind wander as I pulled the curtain to keep the heat of the bath in. I must of been lost in my thoughts, I never heard anything until I heard the curtain move. I opened my eyes quickly as I looked up to Glen, standing before me in all his naked glory. I lifted a brow as I had to say. "So you did reconsider my offer?" Glen nods as he smiled broadly. "Sorry I need to get my shorts to sleep in. Took me longer cause I buried them at the bottom of my duffle bag." I scooted up to give him space to get into the tub towards the back. That was the first time I saw him naked, not even with his shirt off. He always wore a t-shirt to bed when he stayed over night. Maybe he was feeling more comfortable being around me now, I don't know.

He slowly climbed into the tub and got comfortable. "I thought there wouldn't be enough room in here for the both of us. I thought wrong." He commented. I couldn't help but giggle as I laid my right hand upon his calf and began to rub it gently. "I'm one of the lucky ones to have a good size tub in their bathroom. I made sure I had a nice apartment with a good size tub before I moved down here." He softly chuckled as I felt him relax behind me. I can feel when he's tense and such around me. I can see it all in his body and such. I'm hoping he doesn't know that I can see it.

He tries to hide things from me pretty well, but most of the time I can figure it out.

"The rest of your day, before I showed up, go good?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder to him. He was leaning back against the back of the tub. "Yea the classes went smooth and labs went fine. Nobody didn't give me any problems if that's what you were going to ask." I nodded. "Yes I was going too. But you answered it for me." He looked to me as I couldn't help but let my eyes wander his gorgeous body. He was muscular. I never knew how much, cause every time I saw him he's in clothes. I did realize there was more to the scars than just his face. He had some upon his chest, up to the top of his shoulder. I slowly took everything in about him, yes even the size of him. I'm not going to give away details. I slowly let my eyes wander back up to his eyes as he looked to me with a glimpse of evil intentions in them. "Something catch your attention?" He asked as he slowly sat up, wrapped an arm around me gently, pulling me closer to him. I giggled as I felt his manhood against my lower back. I was sort of laying back more than anything. "Nothing in particular, just taking the gorgeous man I've been dating and has kept himself hidden from my eyes. That's all." Glen didn't know what to say about that, as I slowly sat up, slowly turned and faced him, placing my feet on either sides of his hips, I sat between his knees.

"Did I leave you speechless?" He looked to me as he shook his head. "No just never heard nobody say something like that to me before. I don't know what to say to that really." I chuckled a bit as I placed my casted hand upon the side of the tub, keeping it out of the water. I began to rub his other calf as I looked to him once again. "Glen can I ask you something?" He placed his hands upon my calves, gently started rubbing them. "Sure. What's on your mind?" I thought about how to word it towards him, to not offend him nor make him feel uncomfortable about talking about it. "For what everybody says, which I don't listen to, is what happen to you true?"

Glen sighed a bit as he leaned back and closed his eyes, he knew there was no way to avoid the subject now. But she did have a right to know after all. They've been dating for awhile and he still haven't told her about what happen to him. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I'll understand. I know how you feel really. I can't talk about mine." I slowly turned around and started washing up. I felt his hands upon my shoulders as I looked over mine to him. "I will tell you after we are out of here. It will take awhile to tell you. You have a right to know. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I wanted to ever since we first started dating, but I thought it would make you think twice in dating me after I tell you." I sighed as I lifted my right hand, placed it upon one of his that was still upon my shoulder. "Nothing and I mean nothing will never make me think twice in dating you Glen. You've made me the happiest person on Earth since we started dating. Don't ever doubt yourself, cause to me your perfect within my eyes. I don't care if the rumors are true or not. I just wanted to hear the story from you, the truth."

Glen smiled to her as he grabbed the soap and started to wash her back gently. "I will. Let's finish here, order something to eat and I will tell you." I leaned my head forward a bit as I nodded a bit. "Fine with me." We finished the bath and got out, the water was starting to get cold anyways. Finished in the bathroom, as I turned off the radio and cleaned up the bathroom. Glen walked off to order the food and place some more wood upon the fire, that almost died. Walking into the living room, I saw him kneeling in front of the fire, just sitting there staring at the dancing flames. I just stood there and watched the flames dance within his eyes. Only thing I saw, was a lot of thoughts running through those eyes. I slowly made my presence known as I slowly sat down and placed a hand upon his forearm. "Something wrong?" I felt him jump as his eyes diverted to me. "No just thinking that's all." I nodded. "I can tell. What's on your mind Big Man?" I asked as I seated myself comfortably upon the carpeted floor. He slid his feet out from underneath himself, seated himself upon the floor. He slowly pulled me into his lap, I followed and got comfortable.

He only wore a pair of jet black Nike shorts, ones he usually wore working out, so he told me. He had his arms gently wrapped around me, I had my casted hand sitting upon his chest. "About how to tell you about what you wanted to know. It's hard to talk about it really, like you said." I nodded as I looked up to him. I slowly lifted my left casted hand to the side of his face, ran the finger tips of my fingers along the vivid scars that took up the right side of his face, up to his eye. "Only thing I remember hearing before..." I sighed as I lowered my eyes as I kept running my fingertips along his scars. After a few moments, I lowered my hand. "What is it Randy?" Glen asked as he placed a finger under my chin to make me look up to him. I sighed as I looked to him. "The only thing I've heard about what happen was what happen to me. That's why the ones who beat me in the back lot of the Automotive building, burned me the way they did. They wanted me to match you and do what happen to you, to me."

Glen closed his eyes as he heard what Randy had to tell him.

This was news to him, she had never mentioned anything about who or what happen with what happen to her in the back lot. I slowly lowered my head as a knock upon the door, brought us both out of our thoughts. Glen slid out from under me and went to answer the door, taking his wallet with him. He unlocked the door, paid the delivery man for the food, along with a tip of course, closed the door, locking it back up once again. He placed the bag of food upon the coffee table and walked back over to me. "Why don't we eat and talk about this later hm?" I looked up to him and nodded as he helped me to my feet. "Sit on the couch and I will get everything else." I nodded as I walked over as Glen made his way into the kitchen to fetch a few things for the food. He came walking back in and sat down as we ate the Chinese food and started watching a movie.

**Chapter 16**

We finished eating and Glen cleaned up. He didn't want me lifting a finger tonight, I was just to relax. I didn't argue as I slowly got to my feet and sat in front of the fire, after turning off the TV. The movie was kind of boring anyways. I got to my feet once again, turned on the stereo softly to the country station, the one I had on in the bathroom. I settled myself in front of the fire once again, this time I was laying upon my back and had my eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of the fire and getting lost in the music. I jumped a bit I felt Glen lift my head up, placing a pillow behind it as he sat behind me. "Someone's really comfortable." He commented as I opened my eyes and looked up to him. "No not really, except this stupid cast." I slowly sat up, with the pillow in my hands, placing it within my lap and placing my casted hand upon it, for somewhat better comfort. Glen scooted up behind me as he wrapped his arms around me gently. "It's bothering you hm?" I shrugged a bit. "Not really. It's just uncomfortable." Glen lowered his head and placed his chin gently upon my right shoulder and kissed my neck gently. "I can make you feel better.." He said gruffly. I tilted my head to give him a bit more room. "How about in a little while?" Glen finished his assault on my neck and lifted his head. "I'm holding you to that."

I couldn't help but giggle as Glen lifted me up by my waist and place himself underneath me. So I was sitting between his legs, both our legs were outstretched. "Now this is better." I commented as I leaned back against him. "I will agree." Awkward silence fell between the two of us, just the crackling and popping of the fire was the only thing you could hear. "Randy?" I lifted my head up as Glen looked down to me. "Yes Glen?" He didn't say nothing for a moment, then spoke. "What happen in the Automotive back lot? You never told me what happen. Besides the obvious." I slowly turned myself and faced him, placing my legs on either side of him. Glen kept his arms wrapped around me, I leaned back against them a bit. I slowly lifted up my right hand and placed it upon his upper arm, slowly rubbing my hand along his soft skin, feeling the muscles underneath. "A lot happen back there Glen..." Glen looked to me concerned as I looked away as I continued. "What I meant by that Glen was. I walked back there fine, but I was carried out of there with a lot less than anybody thinks. A lot more reasons for revenge, but I knew not to follow through with them.

They would get theirs in the end."

Glen looked lost as he listened to Randy's riddlish words. "What do you mean Randy? Would you like to tell me?" I nodded as I began to speak. "That day, you know I finished up the Focus and drove it out back. I was suppose to go and meet you after class. I know, I never made it. Because I heard voices and such down near the river that runs behind the college. I walked over into the tall grass to take a look. I saw that I was right. I turned and walked off back to the lot to return to class. Next thing I knew it, someone grabbed my arm, yanked me down into the tall grass onto the ground. It knocked the wind out of me. I remember who pulled me down and who came walking over with weapons in their hands. Next thing I knew it, I closed my eyes, curled up the best I could as I was brutality beaten. I've never felt pain until that day, as bad as I did."

Glen closed his eyes as he listened to Randy's story of what happen to her that day, Mark and himself found her laying practically freezing and barely moving in the tall grass. He slowly opened his eyes as he slowly slid his arms out from around her, placed his hands upon her upper arms, gently rubbing them both, after Randy stopped rubbing his upper arm. "Two of them picked me up as one ran through the grass over to a car that had just been brought out to the lot. It had just been turned off. I was dragged through the tall grass, brought over to the car, after the one who ran over there lifted the hood of the car up. I couldn't barely see anything through the blood that was running down in front of my eyes. But I fought all the way.

That's how I lost my boots." I closed my eyes as the whole thing ran through my mind like a bad horror movie. I felt Glen's hands rubbing my upper arms, that's what was giving me the courage to continue. "I was dragged to the car. I was held by one gentleman as another put my face near the top of the radiator. I could feel the heat as I fought with everything I had left in me. I remember one of them yelling, 'Turn her into Professor Freak.' They all agreed as one turned on the car, by hot wiring I think I don't know. I heard the engine running as I kept fighting, next thing I remember was pain, burning as I was let go. I fell to my knees as I shook my head. I could smell anti-freeze upon me as it burned the right side of my face. Thank god I closed my eyes or it would of been worse. I ran as best I could through the grass as I was chased to the river. I dove in.. Head first to get the burning and pain to go away. It did, then I was dragged out of the river and placed upon the bank. At this moment, I had lost my work shirt along the way in my run. Next thing I knew it, I passed out..." By this time, my body had began to shake as I lowered my head.

Glen wrapped his arms around me and held me to his body. "It's alright Randy. You don't have to tell me anymore. I'm sorry I should never had asked...I'm sorry." Glen cooed as I leaned my face against his soft, bare chest. I sighed. "Not your fault Glen. You were bound to find out. I should of told you that same day, but I never saw you until sometime later. Mark doesn't even know about any of this." Glen sighed as he kept holding Randy gently in his arms. I slowly lifted my hand up as I placed my right hand upon his chest and pushed myself up. "As you can see the result. I'm also half blind in my right eye. I can see straight ahead and to the left clearly, but you come up on my right. I can see you, but everything's fuzzy, almost like blurry vision."

Glen sighed once again as he looked down to her, sliding his hand out from behind Randy, running it down the scar that was upon her back, it had the imprint of a chain links. "This from the attack?" He asked. I looked away and didn't answer him. That was another story I would have to tell him, but right now I didn't want to say anything. Glen didn't push the issue as he felt his blood boil within him, but he didn't show it in front of Randy, he knew better. "Who did this Randy?" I hesitated to answer, then I knew I had to tell him. "Kenny, Lucas and his buddies. I know why they did it..." Glen looked to her puzzled and awaited an answer. "Kenny did it because he thinks I told Mark about doing his homework for him, which I didn't. Mark found out some other way. As for Lucas and his buddies, I was suppose to apologize to them, as instructed by my former boss and his father to do so. I didn't of course, cause they got what they deserved, is what I told them." Glen nodded as he made a mental note within his mind to take care of this in the morning.

I yawned as I cuddled into his chest. Glen kept his arms around Randy as he felt her cuddle into his chest, after hearing her yawn. He rocked her a bit as he would tell her about his accident tomorrow night or some other time. It was getting late and he had to get up early in the morning to get to work. After awhile, he looked down and saw that Randy was sleeping within his arms with a small smile upon her face. He didn't move as he let the fire die down as he heard a song on the radio that caught his attention.

You probably think it's my first time

Is this what love's all about

Am I getting in too deep

Wouldn't want to freak you out

Make a promise I can't keep.

So close your eyes and hum along

And I'll sing you one more love song

If everything is still alright

Why don't you just crash here tonight.

Glen smiled as the song described kind of what how he was feeling tonight. But he was sure that Randy and himself would be together for the rest of their lives. Well he was hoping that was the case anyways. So far it was in both of their favors. She had told him something that nobody knew but him, she trusted him. Slowly getting to his feet, carrying Randy gently in his arms, turning off the stereo and walking into the bedroom. Glen pulled back the covers with one hand and held Randy in his other. Gently settling her into bed, covering her up as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. I slowly stirred as I felt kind of chilly.

I looked up to Glen in the moonlight, coming in from a nearby window between the blinds, starting to walk away from me. He had put me to bed. I slowly reached out as I barely got grasped his hand, I felt him stop within his tracks. "Please don't leave me.." I whispered. Glen closed his eyes as he heard Randy's words. "I was just going to shut the door. I was coming back. I'm not leaving you Randy, I promise." I let his hand go as he walked over and shut the bedroom door, slowly making his way over to the bed. Pulling back the blankets and settling in beside Randy, covering himself up. Randy slowly slid over and snuggled up against his side. Glen slowly rolled onto his side as he wrapped his arms around her, held her close as she had fallen back to sleep. Glen leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. "I will never leave you. That's a promise I tend to keep." He whispered as he watched Randy's sleeping form in his arms for a bit longer, before sleep over came him.

**Chapter 17**

I slowly stirred as the sunlight flooded the room. I rolled over to an empty spot behind me, Glen was gone. I slowly sat up and looked at the clock. It was 8am. "He's gone to work." I grumbled as I yawned, slowly climbing to my feet to get myself ready for class. I had a late class today. I got into my uniform, gathered my books and such into my back pack zipping it up. Made a cup of coffee and placed it in a traveling mug and left for college. I would have to walk today. I pulled out a cig and lit it as I drank my coffee and enjoyed the warm sun. Spring was just around the corner. My hand was bothering me, but I tried to ignore it as I did carry some pain meds in my back pack in case. I was half way to the college as a jet black truck pulled up onto the side of the road, near some blue mail boxes and Mark stepped out. Guess he had mail to send out.

I kept on walking on by, after crossing traffic without getting runned over. I just ignored him for now, I didn't have nothing to say to him, after what he did yesterday. "Hey Randy." I stopped as I turned and looked to Mark in his mirrored sunglasses, standing near his truck. "Come here for a moment please?" He asked. I sighed as I back tracked and walked over to his truck. "Can I help you?" I asked as I sipped my coffee, which was still warm. "You can by losing the attitude." He started. "Then you can tell me why the chairman wants to see me?" I looked to him puzzled. "I don't know Professor. I've been walking since 8:15 this morning, so I don't have a clue. Why are you asking me?" Mark sighed as he opened up the driver side door to his truck. "Because of what happen yesterday." I walked over to the open door and stopped it before he closed it. "If you're thinking I reported you or Glen. Your sadly mistaken. I didn't say anything and neither did Glen. We left after you snuck away and that was it." Mark sighed and nodded. "I believe you Randy. Just thought I would ask, so I know what I'm getting into trouble for now." I nodded as I started to walk away. "Randy?" He yelled in question. I stopped, turned and looked to him. "Would you like a ride?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment, finished up my cigarette and put it out on the ground.

"Sure, save me the rest of the walk." I walked over to the passenger door as Mark unlocked it, removed my back pack and climbed in for the offered ride. "Thanks for the ride. My feet were getting tired anyways from all that walking."

Mark nodded as he got back into traffic to head to the college. "No problem. And I wasn't accusing you nor Glen of telling the chairman. Like I said I just wanted a heads up before I go and get my ass chewed out again." I shrugged as I took a drink of the rest of the coffee. "If I knew what he wanted I would tell you, but I don't." I adjusted my backpack between my feet on the floor. Mark saw the cast upon her left hand out of the corner of his eye as he parked near the Auto Body building. "Sorry again about yesterday." Some southern drawl fell into his voice. I looked to him and gently smiled. "Water under the bridge and a few broken bones. No big deal to me. It's your brother you want to avoid for awhile." I suggested as I climbed out of his truck. Mark climbed out and walked around the front of the truck as I closed the door. "I will take that advice. Stop by after your classes to pick up your truck. It will be done by then, have a few little things left to do." I nodded as I walked off to the Automotive building for class.

I sighed as I walked outside for a cigarette break between classes. I had three classes on Fridays, what a drag. I sat down upon a nearby metal bench, placing my back pack beside me as I enjoyed the warm weather and my smoke. I had just closed my eyes as I heard someone speak. "So trouble looms again?" I opened my eyes to the sight of walking over to me. "Excuse me?" I questioned. He stood before me. "I was called in by the chairman of Automotive and Auto Body to speak to me about my son. What did you to him now?" I sighed as I took a drag off my smoke and didn't look to him. "I didn't do nothing. I haven't seen Lucas since last quarter. We're in different classes, so I don't know. Go and find out." snorted. "If I find out you hurt him again. I will be hunting you down." With that he walked off. I shook my head. "Threats don't work with me." I grumbled as I continued to enjoy my break. I just finished my smoke and putting the butt in the ash tray as I stood up and saw Mark walk inside the building. "Must be a big meeting about something. The chairman has everybody looming today." I commented to myself as I headed inside to American Government.

**Chapter 18**

Class ended a bit earlier than I expected. I placed my back pack upon my back and walked down the hallway, not really paying attention, when I was grabbed by my pack, flung against the wall. I closed my eyes as I made impact with the wall. I slowly opened my eyes as they fell upon Kenny. "Well, well, well.. What can I do for you now Kenny?" I asked. Kenny was breathing heavley through clenched teeth. "You narked on me!" He yelled. I sighed and pushed him away as I began to walk away. "I don't know what you're talking about Kenny. I think you've been in the paint fumes too long at the shop." Kenny walked over to me as the elevator doors opened and pushed me inside as the doors closed to head downstairs. "Listen and listen good Randy. If you don't confess right now, I will expose you so quick, you won't know what hit you." I scoffed as I looked to him. "Go for it Kenny. You'll just make yourself look like the ass in the end. Those photos don't mean a damn thing to me. Yea so what their photos the police took when I was beaten last year, I don't know how you got them, but by all means use them. I don't care anymore. I'm done after next week, I don't care, your petty games with me are over. You're on your own the rest of the time you're here."

The elevator doors opened as I bumped my shoulder into Kenny's chest as I walked off the elevator with him hot on my heels. I was about to step outside, so I could have a smoke before my last class. Kenny stepped in front of me and laughed. "What's all that mumbo jumbo suppose to mean? Have you seen the photos?" He asked. I sighed as I ran my good hand through my hair. "Yes I have Kenny. Alright they were embarrassing at first. But after thinking about long and hard. You're doing it for spite and to get attention. Which it has done, but for all the wrong damn reasons. It got the professor's attention, on how big of a moron you are and can't pass your own classes, without a lady's help. It has shown me, how much of a big man you've become, which isn't very big, when you beat and try to intimidate a lady to do whatever you want. Well it stops here and it stops right now." With that said, I charged for him and tackled him right through the double doors, onto the cement ground, where I let him have it for all he's worth. I took my frustrations, everything out on him. Just made him pay for all he's done and tried to do.

Everybody started to gather around as the fight continued. Kenny had pushed me off of him. We both climbed to our feet quickly as Kenny lunged for me, I slid to the side, watching him fall onto a nearby metal, empty bench. I shook my head a bit to clear it from a few shots Kenny had gotten in. I wiped the dripping blood onto my work shirt sleeve, armed myself with my fists. My cast was torn half way off and my hand was throbbing, but I was running on adrenaline at the moment, so nothing didn't really phase me. Kenny got to his feet again as he swayed upon them. His work shirt was missing and his t-shirt was torn, bruises were already forming on his face and chest from my assault on him. I stepped into the middle of everything as Kenny came for me, I just started doing some boxing moves on him. Yes I knew a few moves from going to the gym in the day.

He went down for the count, after he got a few good punches on me.

Then the unthinkable happen, Lucas and his buddies came running out of no where, jumping me from behind. I felt like that day was coming back to haunt me all over again. I felt my back pack being ripped off me and tossed to the side as I was held to the ground. I looked up to Lucas sitting upon my chest. "Well we meet again freak. I see you didn't take the message from our last encounter. Maybe this time will help you remember hm?" I growled as I fought against his buddies holding me down. Everybody around us wouldn't budge, they were all too shocked to move in and help me out. Kenny was knocked out cold on the ground, as Lucas pulled out a zip lighter from his pocket.

I growled as I finally got a hand free and cold cocked Lucas on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. I sat up and hit the lighter away from his reach with my hand. I kicked one of his buddies in the face, hit the other in the nuts, making him fall backwards onto his ass.

I got to my feet along with Lucas as a voice yelled. "Break it up! All of you!" I spat some blood to the ground as the chairman, Mark and came jogging over. Oh boy I was in trouble now. The group surrounding the fight slowly moved out of the chairman's way as he made his way into the circle. "What's going on here? Fighting on my grounds again?! Anybody care to explain?" He asked as he looked to everybody. Mark and came walking over and stood on either side as Mark realized Randy was apart of it. Kenny gently moaned as he slowly came too. A couple of guys helped him sit up as the chairman realized Kenny now as he sighed. "Anybody want to explain?" He asked once again. I slowly rose my tattered, torn, casted hand, well what's left of it. "I can..." I spoke up. The chairman looked to me. "Well I'm not surprised . We were just discussing you before hand. What's going on here?" I stepped up to the chairman and told him everything. I didn't care who heard it, I told him everything, not in detail but of what's been going on with these guys that I just kicked the shit out of. "And that's pretty much sums it up in a nut shell sir." I finished as I awaited my fate. The chairman crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "I see. Well I will say this..." He looked to Lucas. "I want to see you and your buddies in my office now." He turned his attention to the father. "Along with you . We're going to have a long talk about your son's behavior and what his fate is at this college." looked embarrassed as he nodded.

Lucas went to protest as glared at him to keep quiet. His buddies slowly got to their feet as they all knew trouble was up their alley. "As for Kenny. Once he gets to his feet, I want him in my office after, and I have had a discussion about his son. His fate will also be determined if he gets to finish here or not. Everybody else break it up and back to class." Everybody slowly walked off back to class. The chairman looked to me. "As for you ..." I swallowed hard as I looked to him. "I admire you coming forward with the truth. Don't worry I will handle the situation properly. has told me everything along with his brother. I will make sure all your medical's taken care of by them personally." I nodded. "Thank you sir, but that's not what I want." The chairman lifted a brow. "And what do you want?" I looked to him. "Just wanted an apology out of them and then you can take it from there." The chairman nodded. "That's understandable. You will get one, once I handle the rest first. I will make sure you get one." I nodded. "That's all I ask." The chairman nodded as he patted my shoulder gently. "Now get to class and we will be in touch." I nodded as I walked off, grabbing my back pack in the process.

Mark left the scene to let the chairman handle everything else, as he caught up to Randy. "Hey Randy.." He said as I stopped in front of the doors to head back inside. I slowly turned around as I adjusted my back pack upon my shoulder. "Yes Professor?" He motioned for me to follow him for a moment. I sighed as I did, walking around the other side of the building. "Your next class is cancelled.." He informed me. I looked to him kind of funny. "How do you know?" Mark sighed a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. "Glen teaches your next class right?" I nodded. "He's gone Randy..." I was about to say something, but once I heard those words. My heart sunk as shock over came me. I finally found words to say. "What do you mean gone?" I questioned. Mark looked to me. "At the meeting, the chairman and Glen got into a heavy argument about what's been going on. The chairman didn't want to hear it, but Glen was trying to let him know what's been going on, at this part of the college. Next thing I knew it, chairman told Glen, he was gone until further notice. Glen stormed off after punching the chairman." I snickered a bit under my breath. "That's where the shiner came from..." Mark nodded. I sighed a bit. "Do you know where he went?" Mark shook his head. "I tried calling his cell. He won't pick up. He took his gear and left. I thought I would let you know, maybe you would know where he went."

I ran a hand through my hair as I thought for a moment. "I know a few places, but that would be it." Mark nodded. "Why don't you go look for him. He could use a good friend right now." I nodded as Mark reached into his pocket, tossed me a set of keys. I looked to them then back to him. "What are these too?" I asked. "You're truck. I finished it up this morning before I came over here for the meeting. I was coming to find you, when I heard the chairman yelling and I knew I had to follow in case." I grasped the keys and nodded. "Thanks Mark. I appreciate everything." He nodded as he placed a hand upon my shoulder gently. "Go find him Randy." With that, he lowered his hand and walked off. I sighed as I looked to the keys in my hand.

"I better go look for him." With that I walked across the parking lots to the Auto Body building to pick up my rebuilt truck. It purred like a kitten when I started it up. "Man runs better than before." I backed out of the parking spot and headed off to get checked out, before I go out on a search for Glen.

**Chapter 19**

I unlocked my apartment door, for a quick clothes change, then go back out and look more for him. I knew a few places he would go, he wasn't at any of them. I was starting to worry because he hasn't called me at all. I sighed as I sat down upon the couch, removed my work boots, placed my back pack to the side. I walked towards my bedroom as I was taking off my dirty clothes. I had another cast put on, a few butterfly bandages to keep a few of the gashes upon my face closed, also a few bruises, but nothing major. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, light gray t-shirt and changed quick as I stashed away my dirty clothes into my laundry. I put on a pair of Converse sneakers and a backwards Boston Bruins baseball cap. It was getting a bit chilly, the days were starting to feel like Spring, but not the nights yet. I walked out of the bedroom to the living room as I saw my answering machine blinking, I had a few messages. I walked over and pushed the button to play them. Most were advertisements, so I just erased them. None were Glen. I sighed as I looked to the caller ID box and noticed one number upon it. It was with this area code. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. "Blue Crab bar, what can I do you for?" A man's voice said. "Yes this number was on my caller ID, did someone call from down there?" "I don't know ma'am. Not that I know of. Someone suppose too?" I thought for a moment. "Is there anybody there that looks like.." And described Glen. The man looked through the bar and then said. "Yes there's a man that fits the description, sitting at the end of the bar. He's been here since late this afternoon." I sighed and nodded. "He's drunk right?" "Yes ma'am. He's been shooting whiskey and drinking beer since he's been in here." I closed my eyes. "Don't tell him anything. I'll come and get him." "Sure thing ma'am." We both hung up as I called Mark's cell phone just to tell him I found Glen and he was with me. I didn't tell him where or anything. Just that he was safe with me.

I hung up with him, grabbed my keys and knew where this bar was. I sometimes went there for a beer sometimes. Helps unwind after a long week at college. I drove my truck to the bar and parked in the parking lot. I didn't see Glen's truck anywhere in the lot. I climbed out and pocket my keys as I walked inside. I was hit by the smell of stale booze and cigarette smoke. I looked around and there was Glen, like the guy said occupying a seat at the bar. He could barely sit on the barstool at this moment. I sighed, walked over to the front of the bar and took a seat upon a barstool, ordered a beer and lit a cigarette. I acted like I didn't see him, just to see what he would do or say. It was sort of noisy with others chatting, playing pool and watching sports on the TVs. The bartender brought me my beer and I paid him for it. He nodded as he was waved over by Glen to his corner of the bar, he was served again. I puffed on my smoke and looked over to Glen once in awhile to see what he was doing. He was chugging another shot of whiskey. I motioned the bartender over, leaned over the bar and told him not to serve that gentleman anymore. He nodded as he told me. "I wasn't going to serve him anymore, but he threatened me." "Well if he asks, tell him I said so and take it up with me."

The bartender nodded. "Yes ma'am. He also has a tab." I nodded as I rummaged through my pockets and paid it off.

The bartender nodded as I finished off my beer and finished my smoke. One drink was good enough for me, it helped numb the pain a bit.

I ran a hand through my hair as I heard a bit of commotion from Glen's corner of the bar. I lifted my hand as I flicked the ashes off my smoke and saw the bartender was grabbed by Glen. Bartender pointed towards my direction as Glen looked over as he leaned over the bar. I knew he wasn't too happy to be cut off, but to me, he had enough. Glen slowly stood to his swaying feet as he slowly walked around the bar and over to me. He sat down at an empty barstool next to me. "Why.. Are you.. Here..." He slurred out as he placed his forearms upon the bar top. I flicked some ashes into a nearby ashtray and looked to him as I puffed upon my cig. "Had a beer and some smokes, then heading home. I see you've been having fun, wallowing in self pity." Glen snorted. "I'm not wallowing.." I sighed as I turned and looked to him. "Then what do you call it Glen?" Glen looked to me with his glossy, bloodshot eyes. "I call it... Being alone, to drink..." I shook my head. "Wrong answer buddy." Glen narrowed his eyes as he placed a shaking hand upon my face. "Been.. Fighting again..." I took his hand off my face and placed it between mine. "Talk about it tomorrow when your more sober. Come on, let's get you home." Glen pulled his hand out of mine. "I don't want... to .. Go home..." I closed my eyes, knowing he was going to be difficult, but not this difficult. "I meant back to my place Glen."

Glen leaned his forehead against one of his forearms and hid his face. I lifted a brow to this, as I looked to him under his jet black locks, he was blushing. Alright something I've never seen him do in public, plus seeing him drunk. I didn't like it what's so ever. I finished my smoke, putting it out in the ashtray and nodded to the bartender. "Alright Glen you've had enough. Let's go.." I climbed to my feet and placed myself under his left arm. He slowly got to his feet as he leaned against me. "You're...gorgeous.. You know that." He spoke in my face. I turned away. "Yes I know. Please don't talk directly into my face. Damn.." I finally got him outside and over to my truck. He didn't look good at all. He bent himself over and laid upon my hood with his head upon his arms. I unlocked the doors and looked to him. "Glen.. You alright?" I walked around the front and nudged his arm. He slowly lifted his head up and shook his head. He looked a little green. "Alright Big Man.. Just not on the truck or in it." I walked behind him, wrapped my arms around him as I directed him to a nearby open garbage can. Glen placed his arms on either side as he emptied out his stomach. I sighed as I held his hair back and rubbed his back. A few of the guys came walking out of the bar and saw me with the big man, that was sucking down booze like it was water. "Keep walking. Nothing to see here." I said as I motioned them on their way. They just walked off.

Glen slowly collapsed to his knees as he finished. Slowly turning as he sat upon the ground, sighing heavley. He had closed his eyes as I walked over to my truck, reached in for a bottle of unopened water and a bandana, walked back over to him. I knelt down next to him. "Feeling a bit better?" I asked as uncapped the water. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to me, he looked like hell warmed over. I offered him the water as he rinsed his mouth out and wiped up with the bandana. "Thanks.." He mumbled out. "Come on let's get you home." I slowly helped get him to his feet. He leaned against me as I got him around my truck slowly and into the cab. He leaned his head back and kept his eyes closed. I belted him in. "Alright if you feel like you're gonna be sick. Let me know ahead of time so I can pull over alright?" He gently nodded as I patted his thigh and closed the door. I walked around climbed in and started up the truck, after belting myself in and drove back to my apartment.

**Chapter 20**

I had to stop about five more times before we got back to my apartment. Glen's drinking binge was coming back to haunt him. I finally got him to my apartment and got the door closed. Led Glen over to the couch, plopping himself down as he grunted. He leaned his head back, just sinking into the couch. I sighed as I walked over and locked up the door. "You weigh a ton Big Man. For someone of my size to carry." I said as I rubbed the back of my soar neck. I kicked off my sneakers and brought them into the bedroom, walked out to the sight of Glen stumbling across the living room floor, falling to the floor face first. Thank god my apartment is carpeted all the way through except for the bathroom and kitchen. I shook my head, walked over and knelt down, looking to him. "You alright?" I asked. He barely opened one of his eyes and looked to me. "Mhm." Was all I heard as I got him to his feet. I got myself under one of his arms as he tapped the top of my head. I stopped as I looked to him, I knew that look anywhere. I diverted our travels to the bathroom as he emptied his stomach again. I sighed as I kept his hair out of the way and rubbed his back. This was going to be a long night.

After finally getting Glen into my bedroom, he laid down on the bed and passed out. I stood up to my feet as I looked to him. I untied his work boots, pulled them off his feet, placing them to the side. It's difficult to undress someone when they are dead weight, but much easier to roll. I finally got him down to his boxer shorts and covered him up. I put his clothes over a nearby chair, grabbed myself some sleep wear, leaving the door open, I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. It was late, about 3am. I was over tired as I finished, dried off and changed. I opened the door a bit to listen for Glen. All I heard was his snoring. Music to my ears at this point. I finished up getting ready for bed, walked into the kitchen for a couple bottles of water, I usually drank one during the night and I brought another in case Glen wanted one. Save him a stumble. I walked back into the bedroom, left the door open as I made my way over to the bed. I placed the bottles of water upon the table next to the bed. Now the next task was, getting Glen to one side of the bed so I could get in. He was laying in the middle of the bed.

I finally got him rolled over to his side, on one side of the bed. I climbed in and settled down for some sleep. I was nearly asleep as I felt a huge arm plop itself right on me, then Glen snuggling up to me. I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked to his, blood shot, sort of glossy eyes looking to me. "Awake I see?" He smiled goofily to me without saying anything. I felt his other hand moving behind me. I lifted a brow as I moved a bit and looked to him. I sighed and shook my head. You wouldn't want to know what he was doing. "Glen don't even think about it. I'm not doing nothing with you while your drunk. Sleep it off would you? You're killing me here." I said as I sat up and looked to him. He grunted as he stopped, went to wrap his arms around me and missed, falling back upon the bed behind me. I shook my head again and looked to him behind me. "Now I see why I hate drunks half the time..." I grumbled to myself. Glen very slowly lifted himself up to his forearms and looked to me through his locks of black curls. "You.. what?" He slurred out. I sighed. "It was nothing of importance Big Man." I reached over and grabbed one of the bottles of water off the side table. I turned and looked to him as he rolled onto his back. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "Here drink some water. You've been sick and your body needs the fluids." I handed him the bottle of water, taking it from my hands he chugged the whole thing, without stopping. He handed me an empty bottle as he settled down upon the bed. I looked to it then him. "Someone was thirsty..." I tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trash can. Then I felt Glen's hand within my lap. Great, now I have to deal with a horny drunk.

I growled as I grabbed Glen's hand and placed it upon his chest. "Come...on baby... I know you want a piece of me.." He mumbled out. I sighed and shook my head. I knew what this guy needed, now he was going to get it. "Alright Glen. We're going to do this the hard way." I got out of bed, walked over to the other side where his feet were and pulled them off the bed, so his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. I grabbed his hands and got him sitting up. I sat down next to him on the bed, getting myself under him as his other hand was busily working on himself. I finally got him on his feet and into the bathroom. Getting him to sit upon the closed toilet seat as I got the shower running on luke warm, somewhat cold. He needed one bad anyways. He smelt like a smokey bar. I turned and looked to him, somewhat sleeping with his hands at his sides. His boxers looked like a pump tent was set. "What am I gonna do with you?" I shook my head as I took a step towards him and shook him a bit. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked to me with that goofy grin again. "Come on, let's get you in the shower." "Only...if..you'll join me.." He whispered in my ear. I looked to him. "No maybe some other time Glen. I had one already." He nodded as he slowly got to his feet and removed his boxers, kicking them to the side. I didn't look, it was too much temptation, but I knew not to go for his advances, wouldn't be right when he's drunk. I opened the shower curtain so he wouldn't trip, he was still in a drunken state. "Damn.. It's cold." He grumbled as I shut the shower curtain. "Deal with it. You need one, you drunken horn dog."

I snickered as I reached in and adjusted the temperature. "That better?" He just grunted as I walked out to let him shower on his own hopefully.

I walked into the bedroom, rummaged through my drawers for a pair of shorts. Thank god I wore men's shorts. I grabbed a pair that I thought would fit him for the night. I heard a bang as I jumped and ran into the bathroom. I poked my head into the shower and there sat Glen, sitting at the bottom of the tub. He was done with the shower, but must of lost his footing. I turned the shower off, grabbed a towel as I opened the curtain. I knelt down and looked to him. "You alright Glen?" I asked as he looked to me and nodded a bit. I helped him to sitting upon the side of the tub as I dried him off. I handed him the towel to finish up as I walked back into the bedroom for the shorts I dropped. I walked back into the bathroom as Glen finished up. "Thank god you smell better." I handed him the shorts as he got dressed into them. Finally getting himself together, I got him back into bed. Before I even got him covered, he had passed out. I covered him up and looked to the clock, 5am. I sighed as I yawned and rubbed my face with my good hand. I walked over to the closet, grabbing a spare blanket and the pillow off the bed, I made my way out to the living room to sleep on the couch, left Glen to snore away in the bedroom.

**Chapter 21**

I sighed as I grumbled to the sound of the phone ringing. I reached out from under the blanket, picked it up, brought it to me under the blankets. "Better be good..." I grumbled. "Randy.. It's Mark.. How's Glen?" I sighed and didn't tell him about what happen. "He's fine.. He's asleep, we stayed up late last night just talking... Why?" "I found his truck in a ditch a few miles down the road from the college. The front end's all smashed up." I slowly opened my eyes as I sighed. "That's where his truck is. I was wondering where it was.. How bad?" Mark sighed a bit. "It's bad. The whole front end needs to be fixed, new front axle. He's not going to be happy to hear about that." "Well I know I can do the work. If you're willing to help me."

Mark thought about it for a moment. "Sure I'll help. I'll get the parts together and I'll meet you at the shop on Monday." "Sounds good, now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." I hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor as I settled down for some more sleep. I heard a huge moan as I slowly opened my eyes again, coming from the bedroom. Someone was up with a major hangover. I slowly uncovered my head, slowly got up off the couch. Made my way into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of Ginger Ale and the aspirin. Walking off into the bedroom.

I walked in and saw Glen buried under the blankets. Sunlight was his enemy today. I slowly walked over and sat down upon the side of the bed. "Well someone doesn't do mornings." I commented as I heard a grunt from under the blankets. "Don't talk.. So loud.." A grumbled sounded. I put the aspirin down along with the ginger ale. "How you feeling? Besides like shit." I lowered a hand and lifted the blankets back. Glen growled as he lifted his arms up to block the sunlight. "Like a freight train ran over... my head.."

I sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well that's what you get for drinking yourself silly Glen." I spoke softly so it would help his pounding head. He grabbed the blanket, pulled it over his head to hide as he rolled onto his side, facing me. I scooted up and sat in front of him. "I brought the aspirin and a bottle of Ginger Ale. You're stomach's probably flip flopping. You were sick half the night." "Thanks." He grumbled from under the blanket. "You can't hide under there all day Glen." "Yes I can..." I shook my head as I pulled the blanket back and looked into his less glossy, still a bit blood shot eyes. "Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked. He shook his head some as he ran a hand over his face, slowly rolled onto his back and sat up. I placed the pillow behind him. "I don't remember a thing."

I looked to him as I grabbed the aspirin and Ginger Ale, while telling him everything. He downed the aspirin like it was the last pills on the face of the Earth. I closed the bottle and placed it upon the table as he closed his eyes. "I owe you an apology for.. My behavior. I'm sorry Randy for all of this." He said as he drank more of the Ginger Ale down. I patted his thigh and looked to him. "It's alright. Just don't do this again. I don't like the drunk Glen." He closed the bottle and handed it to me. "I promise, this is the once and only time I do this." I nodded as he placed his hand upon my knee. I placed my casted one on top. "Why don't I run you a hot bath to soak in, maybe it will help you feel better." Glen nods a bit. "Sounds good." I patted his hand while I got up and walked off to start the bath. I never realized he gotten up, until I felt his arm wrap around me as he leaned his head upon my shoulder. I turned off the water, after the tub was filled to a certain level. "Feeling any better?" I said as I turned and kissed his cheek. "A bit. I feel terrible that I let it happen and placed everything upon you." I sighed as I ran my fingertips through his hair. "It's alright Glen. If the roles were switched, you would've done the same thing." He slowly lifted his head up and smiled a bit. "In a heart beat.." I giggled a bit. "Get into the bath and relax. I'll make you some toast. Get something in your stomach, might make you feel better." He nodded as he stood slowly to his full height. "If you need anything give a holler, I'll be in the bedroom then kitchen." With that I left him to his bath.

I made some toast and placed it upon the table as I heard the bathroom door open. I peeked around the corner to the hallway as Glen slowly walked into the living room and groaned at the sunlight. "I hate.. That sun." I giggled as I looked to him. "Well a vast reminder of what not to do." He nodded as he sat down and ate the toast slowly. I walked back into the bedroom, grabbed the bottle of Ginger Ale and brought it out to him. He took it and drank some as I left to pick up the bathroom. I gathered the laundry and packed it up, I would have to do it at the laundry mat. "What happen?" Glen asked as I was just finished getting dressed to go out. I looked to him. "What do you mean what happen?" I asked. He walked over and sat down next to me. "Your face?" I sighed as I looked to him and explained everything to him. "That's when Mark told me what happen with you." Glen looked away. "I was going to tell you.." I placed my good hand upon his hand, that rested upon his knee.

"I know but it's okay. We'll figure something out. I'm done with classes next week, maybe we can open our own shop somewhere." Glen grasped my hand gently. "Sounds like an idea I would consider." I smiled to him as I slowly stood to my feet. "How you feeling now?" He smiled a bit. "Better than I was. I really am sorry Randy." I shook my head as I kissed his forehead.

"It's alright Glen. Now I'm heading out to do some laundry. I need clean clothes and I will wash yours from last night. So you have something to wear." Glen smiled to me a bit. "One thing.. How did you get me back here?" "Drove my truck. Mark finished it yesterday in time to go searching for you." He nods. "So where's mine?" I thought for a moment. "Mark has it. He found it, drove it back to his place. It's safe." He nodded. "Could you do me a favor?"

I lifted a brow. "Pends on what it is?" "Could you stop at my place and pick some things up for me?" I nodded. "Sure while I'm out. Anything in particular?" Glen nodded as he told me what he wanted. I nodded as I took mental note of everything, that would be my first stop. "You got it. If you need anything. Call the cell. I'll pick it up while I'm out. You just relax and take care of that hang over." Glen chuckled a bit as I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. He kissed me back as I pulled back and looked to him. "I'll be back. Make yourself at home." He nodded as I grabbed my jacket, grabbed the bag of laundry and left for my errands.

I pulled into my parking spot and shut the truck off as I grabbed the duffle bag out of from behind my seat. I had stopped at Glen's first for the stuff he wanted. Placing it upon the ground as I grabbed the bag of clean laundry and bag of groceries, closed the truck door, after locking up, and headed inside. One of my neighbors was leaving the building and held open the door for me. I nodded a thanks as I headed for my apartment. I put down the laundry bag and unlocked the door, lugging everything in as I closed the door and locked it back up. I saw the TV on but Glen was no where to be seen. I found that quite odd. I put the bag of groceries upon the counter along with my keys. "Glen..I'm back.." I said as I looked for him. I didn't hear a peep. I walked into the living room and turned off the TV. Walking over to grab Glen's duffle bag and lugged it into the bedroom. I placed it to the side as I saw Glen sprawled out on the bed sleeping.

I sighed as I kicked my sneakers off, peeled my sweatshirt off and laid it over a chair. I walked over and climbed up on the bed, on my knees and leaned over his back. Moved a few of his curly locks out of his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm back." I said softly as he slowly opened one of his eyes and looked to me. "Hey.." Was all he said as he yawned a bit. I smiled. "Feeling any better?" He moved a bit and smiled gently to me. "Yea I'm feeling better now." I moved off his back as he rolled over onto his back and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to lay upon his chest. I didn't hesitate as I laid upon his chest and looked into his face. "Can I help you?" I asked. Glen smiled to me. "Just wanted to cuddle with you." I giggled a bit. "Well I would love to but.. Can you take a rain check for later? I got a few things to do, then you have my uninterrupted attention." Glen gave me the sad puppy eyes. I sighed. "Glen don't give me your puppy eyes, unless you want to give me a passing grade for my business class then by all means, I'm yours. But I got a mock business plan to finish."

Glen didn't say anything as he leaned his head forward and clenched my lips, in a soft, but passionate kiss. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back. I felt the tip of his tongue run along my lips as I opened my mouth to grant him access for more exploring. Glen slid the rest of my body up onto his, so I was laying upon him. Our tongues intertwined in gentle massages. We both pulled back to catch our breath. I couldn't help but just get lost in his eyes. "You are.. Such a tease." I commented as I slowly sat up, sitting upon his waist. Glen chuckled gently. "I can't help it, when I have the world's most beautiful woman before me. Now can I?" I couldn't help but blush a very dark red. Glen lifted a hand up and moved my hair out of my face. "Did I make someone blush?" I sighed and looked to him. "Of course you did. You always make me blush." Glen placed his hands upon my hips as he slowly sat up, sitting back against the pillow and head board. "There's more where that came from.." He commented as I placed my hands upon his broad shoulders. "I know, but like I said. I got a few things to do, then I'm all yours for the taking." Glen lifted a brow. "You really mean that?" I nodded. "Every single word." Glen leaned forward and kissed my lips once again. I kissed him back it seemed like forever, until he pulled back. "Then I will hold you to that." He whispered with his mouth barely touching mine.

I didn't want to get out of Glen's loving arms, but that stupid business plan needed to get done for Monday's class, even though it was a Saturday. "Your requested stuff from your place is in the large duffle bag near the bedroom door. I brought stuff to make dinner tonight. I hope your up to a good meal." Glen smiled and nodded. "Of course. I love your cooking. You cook better than me." I giggled and shook my head. "No comment." Glen narrowed his eyes at me. "What's that suppose to mean?" He said jokingly. I shook my head, "Umm nothing. I swear." Glen chuckles a bit. "I'm kidding with you." I giggled like a little school girl, as I slowly climbed out of his lap and looked to him over my shoulder. "You can come out and keep me company if you want. But you can do whatever. I'm only going to be busy for an hour then make dinner." Glen nodded as he swung his legs and wrapped his arms around me gently. "I'll come and keep you company. Then once your done, we can have some fun."

I placed my hands upon his forearms and sighed. "I look for to having fun with you." Glen leaned his chin upon my shoulder. "You do?" I nodded. "Of course I do Glen. Why do you question that?" Glen lifted his head up as I turned and looked to him. "Just never heard another woman wanting to have that kind of fun with me." I looked it him oddly. "Because of what happen?" Glen nodded his head a bit. I sighed as I said. "Well it's their loss and our gain. You're happier now and so am I. I couldn't live without you in my life Glen. I know I can't now."

Glen felt his heart skip a beat at Randy's words. He didn't know what to say. I leaned my head up and kissed his cheek. "I better get going on that work." I climbed off of Glen's lap and slowly left the room. Glen just sat there on the edge of the bed, lost in his thoughts. I stopped in the doorway and looked over my shoulder to him. "You coming?" He shook himself from his thoughts and nodded with a smile. "Yes I am." With that he got to his feet, followed Randy out to the living room to keep her company while she worked on her lap top.

**Chapter 22**

I worked like I said for an hour and got dinner cooked. I made a nice steak dinner, I knew Glen was looking for a good meal. I just finished picking up the dishes, putting things away as a pair of muscular arms came around me from behind. I jumped a bit then relaxed once Glen kissed my neck gently. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he lifted me off my feet. I placed my hands upon his forearms and shook my head. "You didn't scare me, you surprised me." Glen chuckled lightly as he carried me into the living room, sat down in front of the fire place, which a fire was happily crackling away in. I cuddled up against his chest, as Glen placed me in his lap. He didn't want to let me go, plus I didn't want him too. "Sorry I got busy this afternoon and didn't pay much attention to you." I apologized. Glen leaned his head down and kissed the top of my head. "It's alright. You got to do, what you got to do." I slowly turned in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. "But like I said I'm all yours, uninterrupted." Glen smiled to me gently with a glint of evilness in those eyes of his. I knew I was in for a long night. "First things first.." He said. I lifted a brow as he stopped. "What?" Glen slowly got to his feet with me in his arms still, as he carried me into the bathroom. "You need a shower.." I giggled as I nodded. "Yes I know. I was going to take one, but you picked me up in the kitchen. I can't help it." Glen chuckled as he looked to me, there were a few candles lit in the bathroom with the radio softly playing. Now this was romantic.

"So this is what you've been doing while I was in the kitchen?" I commented as I noticed things. I could feel the heat of hot water from the tub, along with the mix scents of apples and cinnamon from the candles. "Mhm. I wanted to do something romantic for you, to make up for my stupidness of last night." I sighed once again and placed a finger over Glen's lips. "Stop beating a dead horse Glen. Water under the bridge, I forgave you, it's no big deal." I slowly removed my finger as I leaned forward, captured Glen's lips in a very passionate kiss. I felt Glen stiffen a bit, then relax as he kissed me back with just as much passion. I felt the tip of Glen's tongue run along my lips, I opened my mouth to grant him what he wanted. Slowly our tongues intertwined in a mystical dance. I tightened the grip with my legs, to pull Glen against me to close the gap even more. I ran my fingers and finger tips through his black mane, as we got lost in our passion. Slowly we pulled back. We both saw passion in one another's eyes. I felt Glen press himself against me, as I felt his hardness through the black silk material of the shorts he was wearing. I still had my jeans and t-shirt on.

Glen walked over and sat me down upon the edge of the sink, so he wouldn't drop his beauty upon the floor. Slowly he leaned his head forward and gently started placing light feathery kisses upon Randy's neck. Randy moved her head to the side, moving her hair to give him more access. I wrapped my arms around his neck, to keep my balance as Glen laid his assaulting lips upon my skin, which was starting to become warm, along with the rest of my body with passion. Glen slowly slid his hands up Randy's t-shirt, letting his fingertips, leave a hot trail upon her skin. Randy swallowed hard as she undid her hands from around Glen's neck and slowly ran her fingers over his broad shoulders, taking in every little muscle, also leaving a hot trail from her finger tips.

Slowly pulling back Glen lifted the t-shirt, discarding it to the floor, leaving Randy in just her blue jeans, silk red bra and matching panties. I looked into his eyes as I intertwined my fingers into his jet black locks. "You are so gorgeous Randy. And tasty too." Glen gruffed as he went back to his assault upon Randy's skin. I didn't know what to say, as I felt light grazes of Glen's teeth upon my skin, mixing with his kisses, as he led a hot trail across my collarbone to the front of my throat. I slid my hands out of his black mane, slowly ran my nails along his shoulders, down his arms and back up again. I could feel his muscles ripple under my touch. His skin jumped to goose bumps as he slowly moved his hands up and around to my back, undoing my bra, letting my breasts fall into sight, from where they were nestled, discarding the bra to the floor to join her shirt. Glen slowly made his hot passionate, trail down to her breasts as he slowly swirled his tongue around her left harden nipple. Randy sucked in a hard breath, to keep from moaning out loud. She wasn't going to give in right away to his assault.

Glen sucked the harden bud into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the treasure he had found, nipping it gently with his teeth. Mean while his right hand was gently massaging the other. I swallowed hard as I felt Glen's assault continue. I slowly let my fingers travel from his broad shoulders to his chest, taking everything about him. From his soft hot skin, to the moving rippling muscles beneath. I felt a scar here or there along my travels. I felt like I was reading brail with just my fingertips from my casted hand. But I did the best I could. He felt like a chiseled god to me under my hands, as I slid my hands down his chest, running them over his nipples, feeling them turn into pebbles under my fingertips instantly. I slowly undid my legs from around his waist, placing my right knee where his hardening manhood was still confined under the shorts. Gently, slowly I moved my knee to assault him, while he was doing it to me. I heard him moan a bit, as I made contact with his weakness. Slowly lifting his head as he looked to me. My hands sat upon his sides as I couldn't help but give him an evil look, that he was giving me back. "Found something you like?" He asked with a southern filled gruff. I lowered my head to his ear and nipped his earlobe as I spoke. "Of course I did. I have since the beginning." Glen chuckled as he closed his eyes, as I nipped his ear once again.

"Can you handle the monster within?" He asks as I slowly kissed his neck, leaving a hot trail upon his flesh. His hands sat upon my hips as he leaned his head to the side as I continued down to his collar bone, nipping his skin lightly with my teeth. I lifted my head up just enough to answer him as I moved my head, to have my lips mere inches from his as I looked into his eyes. "I don't know about a monster, but I know I can handle the beast within something..." Glen's eyes were dark with want, lust and desire. Mine also reflected that as I continued to rub my knee against his growing, hardening manhood. He closed his eyes as I kissed his lips to get him focused once again. I slowly left his lips as I kissed down his throat, leaving a nip here or there upon his warming skin. I stopped my knee, because if I continued, it wouldn't leave anything else to do to him later on.

I continued my hot trail down to his chest, my hands still wandered as they went around to his back, running my nails gently along his chiseled back and spine. Glen slowly opened his eyes as he swallowed hard, once he felt her knee leave his ever growing cock within his shorts. He was brought back into focus by her kisses as he looked down to watch her assault upon his body. It was pure magic to his eyes, plus it turned him on more. Running the tip of my tongue over the two pebbles that protruded from his chiseled chest, I continued to his stomach. I slowly slid off the sink, as I directed him with my hands upon his hips. I turned Glen around, so he was leaning against the sink with his back. Glen followed Randy's lead as he placed his hands upon the edge of the sink to keep his balance. I slid my hands to the rim of his shorts, but backed off as I heard a small grunt from up above. I was such a tease!

I hooked my thumbs under the band of the shorts as I felt soft skin underneath. I slid my hands under the shorts rim, as I ran my finger tips along his hips and down, about mid way on his muscular thighs, slowly bringing them back up once again. I nipped the skin upon his stomach as I pulled away, looking up to him as I saw his eyes were closed, now was my chance. I slowly removed my hands from his hips and placed them upon his knees. He jumped a bit as I held back a giggle, I think I surprised him more than anything. I slowly slid my finger tips, applying my nails, up his muscular thighs. My hands ended up going up into his shorts. Brushing my finger tips across his throbbing cock. I slid away and did it a few times. I heard moans as I looked up. I could tell by his facial expressions he was loving my tortures. I slid my hands back over, ran my fingers up and down his hardening length softly, up to the tip and back down again. I could feel the size of him, my Lord he was huge! He wasn't to his full length either yet.

I swallowed hard as I got myself under control, as I felt my body shiver at the thought of him inside of me. It got my juices running as I felt myself becoming wet. I got myself focused back on track. Slowly wrapping my right hand around his cock, I began to slowly slide my hand up and down his length, applying a bit of pressure, enough for pleasure, but not to give him pain.

Moans started coming more as I saw Glen slowly spread his legs more. I saw the shorts pulling away from his waist a bit, as I continued my assault on him. I let my right fingertips linger upon his balls, as I gently massaged them. They were starting to feel heavy, that would mean I would have to stop in a bit or that would really spoil the fun. I slid my hand up and down a few more times and then slowly slid my hands out of his shorts. Sliding them up his thighs, to the rim of his shorts, I hooked my thumbs to the inside rim, slowly sliding them off his hips all the way down to his feet. Glen kicked them off to the side with the rest of my clothes. There he stood in all his naked glory, with a bit of sweat glistening upon his skin in the dim light of the candles made in the bathroom.

I wrapped my right hand gently around his throbbing rod as I leaned my head forward and blew warm air. I heard a huge moan escape from him, as I saw pre glistening on the tip. I lowered my mouth as I licked it away, like a child licking ice cream from an ice cream cone. He tasted fantastic. Sliding my tongue around the head a couple of times, I heard Glen grip the edge of the sink. I looked to his hands as his knuckles were white. I looked up to him, his head was back as he swallowed hard, trying to control himself from not going over the edge too soon. I slowly got to my feet as I knew what needed to be done. I slowly opened the door, leaned forward and grabbed Glen's hand. Slowly opening his eyes as he swallowed hard, he felt Randy's hand grasp his hand. He looked to her as she motioned him to follow her with the crook of her right index finger. Glen smiled goofily as he followed her lead. She led him to the bedroom.

**Chapter 23**

Entering the bedroom, Glen couldn't take the assault she had placed upon his body any longer. Randy led him to the edge of the bed. She had turned for a moment as Glen wrapped an arm around her waist, turned her around to make her face him. Lowering his head quickly to let his lips come crashing down upon hers in a mind blowing kiss, full of passion. I moaned as I kissed Glen back. I knew what I wanted to do would get him going more. Glen let his hands wander down Randy's sides to the rim of her blue jeans. Fiddling with the fly, getting the material undone and open. Slid the material down her legs and discarded them off to the side, along with her silk panties. Glen pressed his body against hers as a moan escaped her body, as they both pulled away from the kiss for some air. Glen wrapped his arms around her body gently, placed her in the middle of the bed. Crawling up her body, so she was between his legs. Leaning down, placing his body weight upon his forearms and just sat there looking into her eyes. "You woke the beast." He gruffed as he flicked his tongue over one of her hardened nipples. Randy sucked in air through her teeth, mixing it with a moan as she answered looking into his eyes. "I told you I could do it.. Now I want to see what the Beast can do."

Glen's eyes gave a glint of evil to her as he sat up upon his knees, not wanting to crush his beauty under his body weight. Running his hands along her sides down to her hips. "You sure you can handle it?" He asked as he slid his hands gently down the outside of her thighs, stopping about her knees. Sliding the tips of his fingers back up her inner thighs stopping inches away from his hidden treasure, which was nestled between her legs. He could smell her essence and it drove him crazy as it filled his nostrils. He could also feel the heat, he knew that she was ready for him, but he had to make sure. Randy had closed her eyes as she felt Glen looming over her. Spreading her legs a bit as she felt his hands running up her inner thigh, gave Glen more of a view of his precious treasure. Glen let his hand linger, just to see what Randy would do. His eyes looked up to her face, her eyes were closed as he saw goose bumps riddle her body. Slowly letting his index finger slide between her folds, running it gently over her clit, made her body shiver. He felt the wetness of her essence coating his finger tip. But he had to make sure before he could take her, making her completely his.

Sliding his finger down to her entrance, feeling his fingertip getting real slick as he traced her entrance lightly, but just barely. He stopped as he brought his fingertip to his mouth, licking her juices, taking in her sweet silky essence. It was enough to drive anybody mad, especially him. He felt himself coming more alive as his cock strained for attention. He got his mind back as he leaned over and captured Randy's lips in a soft, passionate kiss. I jumped a bit, as I felt Glen's lips crash upon mine. I could taste my juices and smell my essence upon him. It was intoxicating, between his cologne and his scent. Damn I was in heaven. Glen slowly pulled back as he ran a hand up and down my inner right thigh. I slowly opened my legs a bit more as Glen positioned himself near her entrance. Looking to her face, as he grasped his throbbing cock within his hand, giving it a few strokes to make sure the hardness was there for her enjoyment. He took a deep breath as he placed his tip within her entrance. Moving his hand away, he pushed himself into her warm depths. He could feel her stretching and molding to him. It felt like he never left her, she was perfect for him. Pushing himself up to the hilt and stayed still, so she could get use to his size and length. He couldn't believe she took him all in.

I felt Glen enter me at his pace, I let him do as he wanted. It was my promise to him earlier in the day. I swallowed hard as to not lose it as I felt him enter me. We felt like we belonged together. I didn't want to open my eyes or I would lose it in seeing Glen inside of me. Glen leaned over as he nicked my ear with his teeth gently as he began to gently pull himself in and out, to make sure Randy was alright before doing anything else. "You alright?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss his neck gently. "I'm.. Perfect.." I purred out as I nicked his ear. I heard him grunt as he swallowed hard, keeping his concentration or it would be over too soon. He started to pick up his pace as I met him thrust for thrust. Lifting my legs up, wrapping them around his waist to make his thrusts go deeper. I felt Glen beginning to pant as he sat up and took me with him.

Wrapping his arms around me as our lips clashed. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, as I placed my hands upon his chest, pushing him down onto his back. Glen laid back as he placed his hands upon her hips. He didn't interjected with anything Randy was doing. He kept his hands upon her hips in case, because he knew no weight could be applied to her left hand.

I sat upon him as I placed my right hand upon his hip, slowly lifting myself up and sliding back down his harden cock. Glen moaned loudly as his hands stayed upon her hips and helped her just a bit as she rode him. He closed his eyes to take in the sensations. I felt the urge to start riding him hard and fast, but I decided to start out a bit slower and work myself up, but I don't know if I can control myself much longer. "You feel... wonderful...inside me.." I said through gritted teeth as pain was running through my left hand, but I made sure to let it not show, I didn't need to ruin the moment of making love to Glen. "Baby you feel fantastic around me, we..were made for one..another.." Glen said as he started meeting Randy thrust for thrust as the pace started to pick up. I couldn't control myself anymore, I put the pain I was in, into the back of my mind and let my passion take over.

I leaned my head back as I began to ride Glen hard, grinding my hips into his pelvis. Glen growled loudly as he felt Randy riding him harder. This was something he never expected out of her, this was a side he was really loving. He felt her clamp down as she pulled up and loosen and she slid down his cock. It drove him to the brink of losing it. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and rolled onto his side, placing Randy upon her side to face him. I was panting as Glen knocked me onto my side, his eyes were closed when I looked to him. He was panting hard as our bodies were glistening with sweat. I placed my leg up over Glen's hip as he was pounding into me. I couldn't grip him as he wrapped his arms around me, interlocking his hands behind my lower back. I heard his pants getting heavier as I felt him twitch deep within me. I felt a tingling sensation running from deep inside of me, making it's way to the surface. The bed was rocking, I swear I thought the neighbors could hear it screaming for mercy, as I felt the tingling take over my whole body, as I screamed Glen's name at the top of my lungs, as my body had the biggest orgasm I have ever had. Glen thrusted a few more times deeply, as he felt himself going over the edge of no return. He yelled her name just as loud as he thrusted up to the hilt as his seeds flooded into her. Feeling himself empty into her as they both laid there spent within one another's arms.

I leaned my head against Glen's heaving chest as we both caught our breath. I slowly lifted my head up and looked to him. "Y...Y..You are incredible Big Guy.." I finally got out, as I lowered my head to the bed and closed my eyes. Glen slowly pulled himself out and rolled onto his back, chuckling a bit. "You are just as incredible..." I giggled as I slid myself over, laying myself upon his chest. I laid looking at him, just studying him.

He looked wonderful in the moonlight shining into the room through the blinds, with sweat glistening off of him.

Gave him a wonderful glow after our romantic fun. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat as I fell into a light sleep. Glen felt Randy climb up and lay partially upon his chest. He didn't want to move as he laid an arm over her back, rubbing her left upper arm. He slowly opened his eyes, saw that she had fallen into a light sleep. He just laid there and let his mind wander for awhile, until sleep over took him.

**Chapter 24**

I slowly stirred as I realized I was still laying upon Glen's chest. I winced as I realized my hand was killing me. I looked and saw Glen was sleeping. I gently slid myself off of him, hopefully I wouldn't wake him up, as I slid off the bed. I grabbed a t-shirt off the chair, thinking it was mine and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door to let Glen sleep. I had a wonderful ache between my legs, I'm not complaining either. It was a blissful ache from a night of loving making. I walked into the bathroom and found the candles had put themselves out and the bath went cold. I let the water out of the tub, turned off the radio. I put the t-shirt on I had in my hand, realizing it was huge on me. It was Glen's. I shrugged hoping he wouldn't mind. I gathered the dirty laundry and put it in the laundry basket. Walked into the living room and saw the fire was still burning a little bit. I grabbed a bottle of water off the coffee table, I had from earlier. I looked to the clock, it read 6:45am. I sighed knowing I was up for the rest of the day. I walked over to the blind and peeked out to the sun rising through some nearby trees. "Another beautiful day." I whispered as I decided to get dressed and go hit the gym. I walked off and got dressed, grabbed my gym bag quietly and left Glen a note to where I went, so he wouldn't worry. And left to hit the gym.

Unlocking the door as I opened it, I was met by quietness of the apartment. Glen must of still been asleep. I closed the door, locking it up and placing my gym bag to the side. It felt great to go work out a bit. I walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water and started drinking it. I closed the frig door as a pair of large arms came around my waist. I jumped as I realized it wasn't Glen. I growled as I dropped the bottle to the floor and fought against the grip. "Well hello there Randy.." A voice sounded from behind me. I knew that voice anywhere. I growled as I fought the best I could. "Jasper.. How did you get in here!? Let me go damn you!" He kissed my neck as he let me go. I got far away from him as possible as I turned and looked into his dark, evil gray eyes. "I came back to finish the job and claim my prize. But as I see I was a little late. So I took care of the job." I swallowed hard as I knew what he was referring too. "You better not of hurt him Jasper, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands." Jasper snorted as he snickered. "He was easier than I thought, if you think about it..." I growled as Jasper narrowed his eyes to me. "What's this?" He asked as he stepped forward, hooked his finger under the chain that held Glen's ring. I smacked his hand away. "None of your business. Now get out before I call the police or you get an ass kicking you will never forget."

Jasper shook his head. "Now that's no way to speak to an old friend now is it Randy?" I just wanted to gag at this moment. "Where is he?" I asked with venom in my voice. "Who? Oh.. You mean the big freak of friend of yours. He's fine.. In the back room, taking a little nap that I made him take. So you and I can finish our business." He started walking towards me, as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair. I backed away through the doorway to the hallway near the door to get out of the apartment. "Not this time Jasper..." He thought he could use his 6'8 frame to intimidate me along with his steroid muscle body. "You know the rules Randy. What I say goes... Now you better listen for your buddies sake." I narrowed my eyes as my back hit the door behind me. "If you did anything to him, I swear I'll kill ya." I warned as I was unlocking the door behind me. Jasper shook his head as he cracked his knuckles and leaned his hand out and grabbed my upper arm.

I fought against him, but his grip was too tight and it was hurting me. I struggled as he dragged me into the living room and laid me upon the floor. He sat with me between his legs, holding my hands above my hands by my wrists. It was difficult for him with the left cause of the cast. I fought against him as he loved watching me fight him, it always turned him on. I swallowed hard as I knew what he was trying to do, it wouldn't happen, over my dead body. "This isn't.. Going to happen Jasper.." I said as I struggled against him with all my might. I felt myself losing out but kept trying my hardest. I didn't know where Glen was or how badly Jasper hurt him, but if he did he was dead where he stood. He let go one of my hands and held both with one hand. Placing his other hand under the ring. "This isn't mine? Who gave this to you. I branded you as my property Randy. You know that..." I growled as I struggled and looked to him.

"I'm nobodies property, but I do have someone who loves me, so why don't you get out and go back to the sluts you control now and leave me alone." Jasper growled as he leaned his hand back and smacked Randy across the face. Her head flew to the side as blood spilled from the healing wounds, busting open once again from the impact. I growled louder as I turned and looked to him as I finally got a hand free, swinging hard and hitting him in the balls. He let my hands go and grabbed his soar nuts as he fell to the side. "You... bitch.. You're gonna pay for that." I sat up quickly and got to my feet and ran for the bedroom.

I saw Glen laying upon the floor knocked out in a pair of blue jeans. I saw he was hurt and bruised upon his back and chest for what I saw. I growled as I opened up the top drawer and heard Jasper coming into the room as I grabbed a hunting knife, which I kept hidden there. "There you are.. You little bitch. Now you're going to be punished." I hid the knife behind my back in my right hand. Jasper looked over to Glen laying upon the floor as Glen was slowly coming too. I looked out of the corner of my eye. "You're lucky he still alive Jasper. But you hurt the love of my life, now you must pay.. For everything you've ever done to me." Jasper looked to her and then to Glen. I saw the pipe he had brought with him and used to beat Glen senseless with it. He was eyeing it as he made his move. I dove for him, knocking him to the floor, away from the weapon. Whipping the knife into his view and holding the cold blade to his throat. "Move one inch and I will cut your life short." I threatened through gritted teeth, between heaving breaths. Jasper didn't move as his eyes went wide, knowing the blade was near his life line.

"Randy..." Glen's voice sounded as I didn't look from Jasper as I held the blade steadily to his throat. Glen shook his head as he winced and moved over and placed a hand upon Randy's shoulder. "Randy.." I didn't move as I felt Glen's hand upon my shoulder. "Don't do it Randy.. He's not worth it..." I looked to Glen out of the corner of my eye. "To me he's worth the blood shed by my blade. He made my life a living hell for two years. He left his mark upon me and I can never get rid of it. He now will carry a mark from me to never forget, who he messed with for one last time. Plus he messed with someone I love, I'm not going to take that lying down." Glen kept his cool as he tried again. "Randy listen to me.. This isn't the answer to the problem. I promise you, he will not hurt you anymore." I kept the blade to Jasper's throat as he barely spoke. "Better listen to him.." I growled as I looked to Jasper. "Shut it or I will cut the life line." Jasper clammed up real quick as Glen's grip upon my shoulder got a little harder. "Please Randy.. Listen to me.. You trust me right? Come on.. Give me the knife..." I swallowed hard as I heard Glen's words. I looked down to the ring and chain around my neck and closed my eyes. Slowly I took the blade away from Jasper's neck, flipped it in my hand and handed the handle end to Glen. Glen grasped the handle of the knife, took it away from Randy. Jasper released the breath he was holding as I got to my feet and walked away. Jasper sat up to his elbows. "I always knew you were weak. I knew you wouldn't follow through with it." I was about to turn around and say something. Next thing I knew it Glen was swinging his fist, connecting with Jasper's face knocking him out cold. "That will shut you up for awhile." He shook his hand as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Glen wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as I sighed deeply. Glen reached over for his cell phone and called the police to tell them about a break in, the thief was still there and ready to be taken away.

Glen hung up his cell phone and slowly got to his feet, carrying Randy out into the living room. Seating himself upon the couch with Randy in his lap. He just held her not saying a word. I slowly lifted my head up as a knock sounded upon the door a little bit later. Glen looked to me. "I'll get it. You sit here and relax." I nodded as I climbed off his lap. Glen climbed to his feet, walked over to the door, letting the police officers in. He told him where the guy was and the officers made their way to the bedroom to place Jasper Reigns into custody. Glen walked back over and seated himself next to me. I snuggled up to his side as the officers escorted Jasper out to an awaiting cruiser as another officer approached us and questioned about everything. Glen told his side as he kept his arm wrapped around me, comforting me. The officer looked to me, I told him everything, except about the past, just about today. Then I told him he's wanted in another state, gave the officer's name of the precinct he was in to get a hold of the case. He nodded as he got up and left. Glen turned to me and placed me in his lap. "You alright?" He asked as he placed his hand under my chin, lifting my head to make me look at him.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "Yea, just brought back a lot of memories that were dead and buried. That's all. I'm sorry you got involved Glen. I never knew he was out and looking for me until today. Are you alright? Did he seriously hurt you?" I said as I lifted my hands up and looked him over. Glen shook his head and smiled a bit. "No just a few bruises but nothing serious. A slight headache, but not that a few days won't heal.

He hit you didn't he?" I lowered my eyes and hands, nodded my head a bit. "Yes..." I said quietly. Glen sighed, lifted his hand up and ran a thumb over the bruise forming upon my cheek. "Don't worry he won't hurt you ever again. That's a promise I tend to keep. He caught me off guard. I thought it was you coming home from the gym. But it was him, he hit me just right to knock me out with the pipe he had. Then I remember hearing your voice in the room and trying to get my bearings together, that's when I saw you with the knife to the guy's neck." I looked away as I spoke. "I've had that knife on me ever since the first time he attacked me. My father gave that knife to me, before he was killed in the line of duty some years ago. It was my grandfathers."

Glen placed his hands upon her upper arms and rubbed them gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him Glen. I was going to tell you about what happen in my past, you saw the scar on my back, the chain link one. I was going to tell you about that, I swear.. That's from Jasper. That's what he meant by leaving a mark upon me. I wanted to leave one on him, a permanent reminder to never mess with a revengeful lady." Glen chuckled a bit as I looked up to him. "I did... I broke his nose." I laughed a bit as I placed my hands upon his shoulders. "Thank you for sticking up for me. Today and the other day in front of the chairman." I leaned forward and clenched his lips in a soft kiss. Glen kissed me back softly. The kiss lingered seemed to linger forever as we both pulled back together. "Why don't you tell me about that later. How was your workout?" He asked. I smiled to him as I answered. "Fantastic. Felt great to workout and get rid of some frustrations I had inside." Glen smiled gently. "Good to hear. Mark called while you were gone. He was calling to check up on me." I sighed and shook my head. "What did he have to say?" Glen shrugged a bit. "Not much. I told him to stop by tonight, that I needed to have a talk with him." I lifted a brow. "About what?" Glen sighed a bit. "I was hoping to tell him about us. I can't hide it anymore from him Randy. You're done with college this week and according to the chairman, I don't work there anymore." I nodded. "He's going to blow a gasket Glen, you know that right?" Glen nods a bit. "I know. I'm not looking forward to tell him, but he needs to know. But he can't make it tonight, it's tomorrow night he can. So I will figure out how to tell him then." I nodded. "I'm going to be late tomorrow. I gotta work at the shop, a new project came in and they want me to get on it at work." Glen nods. "Alright, just don't be to late. I would like you here when I tell him. So he can get an explanation about everything of what's been going on." I nodded, "I will try my best to be here, but I can't promise anything. You know how work can be sometimes." Glen nods. "Yes all too well I do." I thought for a moment and then looked to him, "How about we get out of here, go out for dinner tonight?"

Glen looked to her and smiles. "Sounds like a great idea. I was just thinking about asking you the same thing." I nodded as I climbed off his lap. "First things first, I need a shower, after the workout and last night. I need one." Glen lifted a brow and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap, kissing my neck. "Did you enjoy last night?" He whispered in my ear. I giggled like a giddy school girl and looked to him. "Yes I did. Most memorable night I will not forget. Did you?" He lifted his head up, looked into my eyes. "I enjoyed it very much. I saw a side of you Randy I loved, among other things. You caught me by surprise big time by your antics." I snickered as I blushed a bit. "I knew you were. Your reactions told me everything. But I've got one thing to say to you.." I slowly climbed to my knees, slid my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I love you with all my heart and soul Glen. You have clenched my heart and you now have my soul as of last night. I wouldn't want it any other way." Glen smiled broadly as his heart skipped a beat to Randy's words, that he had been waiting to hear from her since they started dating months ago. "And I love you Randy. You have my heart and soul, I also wouldn't want it any other way. We were made for one another and nobody else."

I slid my arms out from around his neck and slowly climbed to my feet. I grasped his hand within mine and tugged on it gently. "Come on, let's go shower and go out for the day." He got to his feet as he chased Randy into the bathroom for a shower and then out to enjoy the rest of the day together. The shower wasn't the only hottest thing, the love making was hotter. Getting dressed as I gathered my wallet, keys and cell phone I heard Glen's ringing. I picked it up and gave it to him around the corner as I was walking out of the bedroom. "Your phone." I said as I walked by to get my sneakers. He took it and answered it as he finished tightening his belt. It was a quick conversation as he closed his phone and placed it in his jean pocket. "Who was that and boy was that a quick call.." Glen walked over and picked his wallet up off the coffee table.

"Nobody important. Come on let's get out of here and have some fun." I nodded as we left, hand in hand to enjoy the rest of the day.

**Chapter 25**

I didn't want the day to end. We went and did a little shopping. Glen ended up wandering off for a bit to do something, while I just rummaged through a CD store and such. Then it was a walk on a beach. I knew a few places, but this was the most secluded beach I could find, to watch the sun set, within one another's arms. We were both getting a bit tired, plus I had to get up early for classes tomorrow so we ended up back at my apartment. I changed into one of Glen's t-shirts, it was big enough for a nightgown on me. I settled in front of the fire place to warm up a bit, it was a bit chilly out tonight. Winter still lingered in the air a bit at night still. Glen came walking into the living room as I was lost in something, I was flipping through on the floor in front of me. He settled down behind me and looked over my shoulder at what I was reading. "What's got your attention?" He asked as he laid his chin upon my shoulder. "My mock business plan. I made two copies, because I'm thinking of using it to make a real business. But I'm not sure yet. Still thinking about it. I'm not staying here forever Glen. I want to get out of this state after I graduate.. That's what I planned..." I explained as I looked over my shoulder to him. He lifted his head up and looked to me. "What about us?" I sighed a bit. "Like I said that's what I planned, but doesn't mean it's going to be executed. It was an idea. You don't have a job here anymore, my job's almost done because they are not keeping me permeantly, after externship is over. I was thinking of our future Glen. Unless you had other plans..."

Glen sighed a bit and looked to her. "Not really, but I don't want to leave Mark. After all he's my brother, only family we both have left is one another." I nodded. "I understand Glen. But if we have our own business, Mark can be apart of it, if he wants. I'm not counting him out, I know how close you two are. I'm not willing to break up family to be happy. It wouldn't be right." Glen nods as I turn and look to him. "Just thinking that's all, doesn't mean it's in stone or anything, just a thought. I know I have you to think about too, that's why I was thinking of opening a business. So I know you and Mark will both have a job. We even can open the business together if need be." Glen lifted his hand up and rubbed his goatee in thought. "I like the sound of that, but can I think about it and talk it over with Mark." I nodded. "Sure if you want, you can go over the business plan and see what needs to be added or taken away." I grabbed the packet from behind me, placed it upon the coffee table behind Glen. I seated myself in front of him, Glen wrapped an arm around me snuggling up to me.

"You look wonderful in one of my shirts." I giggled a bit. "It's bigger than me. But it's comfy, like you are." I snuggled into him and got comfortable. "Randy.. What happen earlier today, will it happen again and why?" Glen asked. I sighed a bit as I leaned up from him and stared into the dancing flames. "It won't happen again, he's in jail for life now after today. That was Jasper Reigns, the most notorious dumbass I've ever met. He thought he could control me after we've been going out for awhile. I was young and stupid at the time, when I first met him. But after awhile, we started dating. Things were going good, until he started showing his side, I didn't want to tangle with, which was his evil side. That's what I called it. He was abusive in many ways. Emotionally, physically, you name it, he knew how to do it. I wouldn't admit there was a problem to anybody when bruises appeared upon my cheek and busted lip. But I stayed with him. Not until one day, I just couldn't take it anymore. He came in drunk and high on something. I was asleep on the couch when he picked me up by my hair and began to abuse me. Smack me around, punch, even kicked me in the ribs a few times with steel toe boots on. He let go of my hair as I collapsed to the floor in a heap of blood and bruises..." I swallowed hard as I continued, I felt Glen's hands upon my sides, holding me close to him.

"He would do anything to me to get a point across to his sluts, he would send out to get him drugs or money by selling their bodies. I didn't do that, he tried doing things with me, but I wouldn't let him. I knew better than to let that asshole. That night when he came in, he tried to force himself upon me. He tore my t-shirt off and was trying to get my jeans undone, but I got a piece of him with a knee to his chin, knocking him for a loop. I got to my feet and scrambled the best I could through the one bedroom, dinky apartment we lived in. After playing cat and mouse for awhile, he caught me, beat me until I couldn't move. I didn't pass out, if I did, he would of done the unthinkable to me. But he did, even if I was awake. He had heavy chains around the apartment, because he did at one time, own a towing business.

One was laying near the heater, actually upon it for three days, anybody touched it, they were burned severely... I knew this because he did it to someone who double crossed him on a drug deal two days prior."

I lowered my head as the memories ran through my mind. Glen could feel her body tense, as he slid his hand up the shirt Randy was wearing, began to rub her back gently. He could feel the scar upon her back as she was about to tell him, how it got there. "Then the unthinkable happen. He grabbed the chain, I don't know how and laid it across my back, but only part ended up hitting my back. It was his way of claiming me as his property. I screamed loudly as I tried my hardest to get out from under the burning. He finally removed it as I laid there in pain. He left and a neighbor found me the following day, I was a mess I was told... I was in the hospital for three weeks cause of the burn was so bad. As you know, see and feel right now the result he left behind on me. That's why at first, I had a hard time with trust..." Glen sighed as he leaned his head forward and kissed her neck gently. "I understand now Randy. I'm sorry for what happen, it didn't need to happen to a great person such as yourself. But you live to tell it and now he's suffering the consequences." I sighed as I leaned against Glen's chest. "I know but it still hurts and haunts me every time I look at that scar upon my back. But I will admit, lately it hasn't bothered me, since I've been around you. You've change me Glen, for the better."

Glen wrapped his arms around her gently and held her to his body. "You've also changed me Randy. In a lot of ways you don't see. But most importantly, you've made me see I can love again and trust someone with my heart..." I turned in his arm as I sat upon my knees, placed my hands upon his chest. "Glen, that's what it did to you.. It took a lot away that you never thought would return.." I placed my fingertips upon the scar on the side of his face, running them slowly down it. He closed his eyes as he lowered his head a bit. I placed my fingertips upon the scar as it traveled to his shoulder and part of his chest. I looked up to him as he nodded gently. "I know how you feel, really I do..." "I know you do.. But you don't know all the details of what happen. Yes you've heard rumors, but none of them are true..." I placed a finger under Glen's chin to make him look at me. "Look at me Glen.."

He slowly opened his eyes as I spoke. "Like I told you before, I don't believe any of them rumors, that's why I asked, like I did.

Because I want the truth from the main source, which is you. Not some dumbass who thinks it's funny to make fun of someone's pain..." He sighed a bit. "You're right..." He whispered. I nodded. "Of course I am. You want to know why I am? Because I've been battered, beaten, left for dead, burned and broken. But I still stand tall and finally feeling like a whole new person, since I met you and your brother. But most important of all we have each other now. Nothing else can't change that and I mean nothing can, not even your older brother."

Glen sighs a bit as he turns his head away from me. "What's on your mind Glen?" I asked as I sat in front of him, indian style. "Something really is bothering you. No need to hide what's on your mind from me." I explained. He lifted his head as he looked to me. "This happened a few years ago... I was working at a garage on my ex-fiancé's car. She was having trouble so I said I would take a look at it. It was late at night as I was just finishing up the work. I saw a truck pull by the shop bay door, which was open because it was a nice summer night. I didn't think nothing of it as I continued my work. I just finished up the car and decided to take a slight break before cleaning up and taking off for the night. I walked over to the open bay door, leaned against the frame and just closed my eyes for a slight break..." Glen swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes, images running through his mind like a slow running movie. I placed my hands upon his shaking ones. I grasped one with my good hand, running my finger tips over the other, giving him comfort.

"Next thing I heard were screeching tires as the same truck rolled by quickly and threw something at the shop. I heard something smash, like glass. Fire had engulf the side of the building. Whoever was in the truck had thrown a flame bottle at the building to try and burn it down. I jumped away as I grabbed the phone, called it into the fire department. I got the cars out of the shop as quickly as possible. I went to go back in for one more car, but I couldn't.. The heat and smoke was getting too much. I slowly backed away as burning debree started to fall from the edge of the building. The flames had caught the right side of my shirt on fire and I never knew it, until I felt pain and burning, then it took over the side of my face as I hit the dirt and rolled around, putting myself out. I had rolled into a nearby puddle from a rain fall earlier that night.

The fire department was pulling up as I laid within the puddle trying to ease my pain. It was unbearable for my body to take. Last thing I remember was telling the fire fighter to call my brother and then I passed out... I remember waking up, scared and confused in the hospital. I was stuck there for two months, dealing with the burns. Between infections and skin graphs, I'm lucky to be the way I am today..." I closed my eyes as I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I listened to Glen tell me what happen to him. "I lost my best friend's business that night and the friend all together. I kept to myself a lot and the only one I would really see was my brother. He gave me a swift kick in the ass to get back into what I loved doing, fixing cars.

He got me the teaching position at the college. It was hard for me at first because of the students, the way they looked at me and whispered.

That's when rumors started and the rest is pretty much history, until you came along. Then things changed for the better." Glen slowly opened his eyes and looked to Randy sitting before him, holding his hands within hers. Her eyes were closed and he looked concerned to her. "Randy? You alright?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked to him. "Yes I am.. Here I'm feeling sorry for myself and someone had it worse than me..." Glen smiled to her. "Well maybe for what happen was tragic, ended up maybe being a good thing. We found each other didn't we?" I nodded as Glen slid his hands out of mine and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm very luck to have found someone like you Randy. I don't know where I would be without you around right now." I wrapped my arms around him as I heard his words. "I don't know. Still teaching, sitting on a barstool drunk..." Glen chuckled as he looked to me. "Maybe.." I chuckled as I looked to the clock. "Damn it's late. I got to get up early for classes then work." Glen nodded as he got to his feet, turning off lights as he carried me in his arms and off to bed we went.

**Chapter 26**

I slowly stirred within Glen's arms as I looked to the clock, I had to get up for class. I gently lifted his arm up, slid out from underneath, without waking him. I gathered my clothes and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly. I got dressed, gathered my gear and slipped into the bedroom, kissing Glen goodbye, then left for class. Class was boring, it was my small business class. I had to give a presentation for my mock business plan. That didn't go too well, I had a hard time speaking in front of the class, but I got through it. The teacher massacred me in front of the class, how embarrassing. I gathered my gear and left for a smoke outside before heading to electrical. I stepped out into the warm sun, sat upon a nearby bench, lit up one of my cigs from the back pocket of my Dickies. "You should quit that habit.." I looked to who said it. I shook my head as I placed the smoke in the corner of my mouth. "Calms the nerves.. What are you doing here Mark?.." Mark walked over and sat down next to me. "Teaching a class and going to one. The chairman wants the Auto Body professor's to teach the Automotive classes to the Collision students, so I have to go to class like you do." I chuckled as I slid over to give him space. "What can I do for you?" "I wanted to make sure that you remembered you have to fix Glen's truck at the shop.." I nodded. "I haven't forgotten. He thinks I'm working late at my externship. I wanted to surprise him with the truck being fixed."

Mark nods as he leaned his forearms upon his knees. "What's on you mind Mark?" I said as I blew smoke into the air. "About tonight.. What does Glen want to talk to me about?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. All I've been told is that, Glen invited you over to my apartment to talk with him, which I don't mind. But about what I don't know. If I knew I still wouldn't tell you. You have to wait and talk with him." Mark sighed as he looked to me. "How's everything going with him?" I looked to him. "Everything's fine Mark.

He's been staying with me. We talked about what happen and such. But let me mention what happen that night, I think you have a right to know..."

Mark looked to me concerned, as I told him how I found Glen at the bar, drunk and I ended up bringing him back to my place to sober up. I didn't give him details, just a briefing. Mark shook his head. "How could he be so stupid.." I looked to Mark as I put my smoke out. "It wasn't a stupid stunt Mark. He just needed stress relieving like we all do once in awhile. He just over did it. He apologized to me and made it up to me, so don't make a big deal out of it. It's done over with, but I just wanted to let you know what happen. I think he was going to tell you anyways. If he does, just acted like you know nothing, which shouldn't be too hard." I snickered. Mark gave me a dirty look as he tapped me on the back of the head. "Smart ass." "Hey!" I punched him in the shoulder back. "Damn that smarts.." He commented as he shook his arm. "Serves you right.."

I sighed as my cell phone rang, I rummaged through my pants pocket and answered it. "Hey speak of the devil.. We were just talking about you.." I listened to Glen talk about something on the other end. "Glen.. Calm down.. What's wrong?" Mark looked to Randy concerned as he heard me say that into the phone. I took the phone away from my ear. "I can't understand him. I can't get him to calm down.." Mark took my cell phone from me and gave it a try. "Glen, it's me.. What's wrong?..." I listened with worry upon my mind as Mark talked to him. "Alright.. Alright.. Calm down now.. Your truck's in the shop here at the college.. I told her not to tell you that's why..." Mark rolled his eyes as he looked to me. "Alright I'll come pick you up. Yes she's right here.. But she can't talk right now... Yep.. Cause she just took off to class... Yes I will make sure she's there when I bring you here... Yes.." Mark sighed as he shook his head. "Alright be there in an hour.. Why cause I have a class... Alright take it easy, I was kidding... Be there in a few.." Mark closed my cell phone and handed it back to me. "I never knew a man so possessive over a vehicle besides him." Mark commented. I sighed and shook my head. "How did he find out?" Mark looked to me. "He took a cab to my place, where you said his truck was... We've got some explaining to do.." I nodded. "So much for the surprise huh?" Mark chuckled. "It was worth a shot... I'll go pick him up, why don't you head over to the shop and start the work on it. I'll be there to help as soon as I can." I nodded as I stood to my feet and walked off to the shop, I decided to skip my class today. Mark walked off to go pick Glen up, bring him to the shop.

**Chapter 27**

I heard arguing as I slid myself upon a sitting creeper, peeking around the torn apart front end of Glen's truck. I shook my head to the sight of Glen and Mark, babbling away at one another as they walked in through the open bay door. I went back to work as I was straightening out a few things, so the new parts would fit back right. "Come on Glen, calm down and let me explain will ya.." Mark said as he trailed Glen, as he walked into the shop and stopped at the sight of his truck up on jack stands with a torn apart front end. I was busily working on straightening out a few things as I heard. "What have you done to my truck?!" Glen asked. I slid myself into his view as he looked to me. "Repairing it, what does it look like?" Glen sighed. "It's only you.. I thought you were someone else Mark told to fix my truck." I shook my head. "No I told Mark I would fix it with his help." I slowly stood up to my feet and walked over to him. "Come on, let's go outside and I will explain everything, seeing that you won't listen to your brother." Glen followed Randy out of the shop, walking backwards as he wouldn't take his eye off his truck. I turned him to face me as Mark stepped out with us. "Now before you start flipping out, let us both explain the situation Glen." Glen sighed as he crossed his arms over my chest as he looked to me for an explanation. "That night I found you at the bar, your truck was missing. You couldn't remember at the time what happen to it. I didn't even know until Mark called the following morning, telling me he found it in a ditch a few miles away from the college. I told him I would fix it with his help. He gathered the parts and we were going to fix it here in the shop. I wanted to surprise you with your truck being fixed. That's when I was going to tell you what was going on."

Glen lowered his arms to his sides as he looked to his brother, Mark nodded as to tell Glen that it was all the truth. "Man do I feel like an asshole now.." Glen mumbled. "I ruined my own truck and you two kept it hidden from me, so you two could fix it and surprise me..." I nodded as I walked up to him. "I started the repairs, it's going to be a few days before the work is complete. You can use my truck until yours is done, if you need to go and do anything. I can walk or hitch a ride with Mark to the college here." Mark stepped up and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "He can use mine. This was my fault, I kept the information about his truck from him." Glen looked to Mark. "You both had your reasons for doing it. I should be the one apologizing for being an ass about it. I'm sorry both of you.." Mark lowered his hand from my shoulder and patted Glen's as he walked back inside. "No big deal bro." I nodded. "Ditto that. No biggie, I would of acted the same way you did, if I was in your situation." I went to walk back inside as Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Does Mark know about that night?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes I told him earlier today. I couldn't keep it from him Glen." He nodded. "It's alright. I was going to tell him tonight." I nodded as we walked back inside to work on his truck.

Mark called it a day as I continued to work along with Glen. "I'm gonna head home and clean up. I'll be by later to talk with you Glen." Mark commented as he cleaned up at the sink. Glen walked over and did the same. "Why don't I go with you, we can talk and then head to Randy's afterwards." Mark nodded as they finished washing up and walked over to me. "I should be home by the time you two get there. If I'm not, Glen you have a key. I'm going to stay and work on your truck. Almost done and then I can prep the parts for paint tomorrow."

Glen patted my shoulder as I reached for a wrench, went to work on replacing some engine parts. "Don't stay too late alright?"

I nodded as they left the shop. Yes I knew how to do some mechanical work, but I enjoyed doing the body work more than anything.

I looked to the clock on the wall, as I stood up and cleaned up for the night. "Better head home. I don't need them two tearing up the place." I put everything away and headed home. Pulling up, the guys weren't at the apartment yet. Good, gave me time to clean up the place and get cleaned up myself. Heading inside, picking up my mail, unlocking the door and stepped inside. The place was cleaned up. I put the mail on the counter as I hung up my keys, took my work boots off and placed them under the coffee table. "I guess someone was busy here today." I rummaged through the mail, took care of the junk mail. I removed my work shirt, placing it over the chair along with my pants. I was going to need them tomorrow, for getting dirty more. I grabbed a pair of sweats and Glen's t-shirt and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I stepped out into the living room, dressed in a pair of sweats and Glen's shirt, when I heard the guys walking in. I was sitting in front of the fire place, I had started one earlier, reading from one of my college text books. I looked up as Mark seated himself in the recliner as Glen was in the kitchen. "I see you guys found the place." I joked as Glen walked in and sat down next to me. "Didn't know you would beat us here. How long you've been home?" Mark asked. "Long enough to shower, start a fire and start doing some homework. So about an hour to be exact." Glen chuckled as he tossed Mark a bottle of water. "I see you two are buddies again." Glen looked to me and then chuckled. "We have no choice, we're brothers." Glen joked. Mark narrowed his eyes and tossed a nearby pillow at Glen. "You're too funny Glen." He grumbled as he drank some water. Glen caught the pillow and put it down beside him. I closed the book and leaned against Glen as I looked up to him. He nodded his head as Mark put the bottle of water down. "Glen and I had a long talk..." Mark began as he looked to me. "About what?" Glen wrapped an arm around me, sliding me closer to him. I snuggled into his chest. "About the two of us." Glen commented. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard as I looked to Mark.

Mark slowly got to his feet and walked over to me, slowly picking me up to my feet as he crouched down in front of me. Glen watched intently as his brother got down in front of Randy to talk. I looked into Mark's green orbs as he spoke. "I was angry at first to hear this was kept from me. But I understood the reasoning after Glen told me everything. I should of never interfered, but I was looking out for Glen's best interests. As I can see those have changed now. I couldn't be anymore happier for him to have you in his life Randy. I have seen a great change in him over the past few months, I couldn't figure out why. Now it makes sense. But I have got to say this, I've never been any more happier to know it's you, that has made a huge impact upon my brother's life. Giving him something back that nobody else could, life, love and most important of all, trust." I smiled to Mark as I looked to Glen. "He has also taught me to love and trust once again. Him and I have been in the same type of situations, but I think this was meant to be." I looked back to Mark. "I know it's meant to be Randy."

Mark placed his hand under the ring that hung around my neck. "I couldn't be anymore prouder to see you with my father's ring around your neck.

Take care of it, treasure it, like you do my brother. Or there will be problems." I giggled as I placed my hands upon Mark's shoulders. "No problems Mark. I've never been so sure in what I want in life. Glen's apart of my life for the rest of it." Mark nodded as he looked to Glen. "See and you were so worried we wouldn't see eye to eye on anything Glen." Glen shrugs. "I don't know how she was going to react to you lately, since you broke her hand and nearly killed her with a pry bar." Mark sighed. "Man you had to bring that up again..." I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around Mark. "Water under the bridge..." Mark wrapped his arms around Randy gently in a hug. We both pulled back. "I'm making a solid promise to you Mark.. I will never break your brother's heart, just make it grow more with love. Nothing will never happen to him, I would lay my body on the line before he ever gets hurt." Mark nods. "I believe you Randy." I nodded as I unwrapped my arms from Mark as Glen wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to his lap. "Hey what about me?" He asked, kissing my cheek. "You're later..." I said as I giggled.

Mark slowly climbed to his feet as he stretched. "I've gotta get going. I got a few of the guys to meet from the college." I slid out of Glen's lap as he climbed to his feet and escorted Mark out, after saying our good byes. They gave one another a brotherly hug and Mark left. Glen locked up the door and kicked off his shoes, walking over to Randy and seating himself once again, placing her within his lap.

"That was easier than I thought, after we yelled at one another for awhile." Glen commented. I chuckled a bit as I cuddled into Glen's arms, placing my hands upon his forearms. "I told you didn't I?" He nodded as he lowered his head. "Yes you did, but sometimes Mark can be unpredictable. Pending on his mood." I nodded. "Like someone else I know." Glen looked to me. "What's that suppose to mean?" I turned in his arms, wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know what I meant by that." I leaned forward, clenching his lips in a passionate kiss. Glen was stunned and then kissed her back with just as much passion. The kiss seemed to last forever, as we both slowly pulled back and looked into one another's eyes. I slowly slid out of his arms, climbing to my feet as I ran into the hallway, peeked around the corner and motioned for Glen to follow with my head. Glen got to his feet quickly and chased Randy into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot, where they made passionate love all night long, until dawn broke the skies.

**Chapter 28**

I would spend most of my time in the shop finishing up Glen's truck, but that was during the day, if I wasn't in class or at another shop for work. At night, Glen and I were together, I wouldn't want it any other way. I was taking a smoke break outside the Auto Body shop as the chairman came walking around the corner. "There you are .." I blew smoke into the air and hid the smoke out of his view. "Yes sir. What can I do for you?" He walked up and stood before me with a piece of paper in his hand. "I've been looking for you. I have some bad news, that your advisor told me a few minutes ago." I put out my smoke on the bottom of my work boot. "And that is?" He handed me the piece of paper he was holding.

I took it and read it over, as my jaw dropped as I looked to the chairman. "You've got..to.." Was all I said. "According to your transcripts, you can't graduate until June. You don't have all your academics done for the credits." I crumbled the paper within my hand. "There has to be a mistake.. I had transfer credits from another college. I even checked with David, to make sure I was fine before this quarter.. What.." The chairman shrugs. "I don't know what happen. I'm sorry . But you better take it up with David about this." I nodded as the chairman walked off. I walked back into the shop and kicked some old sheet metal out of frustration, as I walked back over to finish Glen's truck.

I had tossed the piece of paper to the floor near the work area, I didn't care, I was suppose to graduate and now I'm not. Someone's really out to get me now, I swear. I was just finishing up the last thing when Mark and Glen came walking into the shop. "There's the worker bee. Wondering where you've been hiding. Chairman was looking for you." Mark commented as they walked over. I just finished and gathered up the tools to return to the tool crib. "I know, he found me when I took a break." I said as I grabbed the tools and walked off to return them. Mark looked to Glen. "What's up with her?" Glen shrugs. "You're guess is as good as mine." I walked off to the sink to clean up, as Glen and Mark walked over. "Anything wrong?" Glen asked. I wiped up and tossed the paper towel into a nearby garbage can. "Nothings wrong with me, just with this stupid school..." I said as I walked off to gather my gear up, sighing as they walked over to me once again. "What did the chairman want Randy?" Mark asked. I turned and looked to the two of them. "To hand me bad news, stating the school has screwed me over. That's what he wanted." I reached into my bag and grabbed Glen's keys. Took a step towards him, grabbing his hand gently and placing his keys within them. "You're all set Big Guy. She's all fixed like nothing happen." Glen looked to the keys and then the truck. I began to walk off. "Where you going?" Glen asked. I stopped as I pulled out the smoke I didn't finish and lit it. "I don't know, far away from here as possible. I'll see you at the apartment Glen. I need to drive, walk, something..." I sighed as I walked off out of the shop.

Glen wrapped his hand around the keys, then looked to Mark. "Something went down and I'm not liking it.." Mark nodded. "I feel the same way. But let her cool off, she'll be fine." Glen sighs as he walks over to his truck, looking over the work. "She did an awesome job on the body work." Mark nodded. "I didn't touch none of the body work, it was all her doing." Glen nodded as he kicked something. He looked down and saw the piece of paper. "What's this?" Mark walked over as Glen bent down and picked up the piece of paper. "I don't know.." Glen opened it and saw Randy's name on it. "It belongs to Randy. A letter of some kind." Mark leaned against the front of Glen's truck as Glen read the letter. "Now this answers why Randy was the way she was..." Glen handed Mark the letter, Mark looked it over. "I would be pissed too.." Mark handed the letter back to Glen. "What are we gonna do now?" Glen asked.

Mark stood to his feet and patted Glen's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll handle it. You go and find Randy. I think she needs you more than anything right now." Glen nodded as he climbed into his truck, started it up. It roared like it was suppose too. He gently pulled out of the garage and went to look for Randy.

I had driven all over the place, I didn't know where to go. I wanted to hurt someone, anything to get rid of this built up frustration. It was a warm afternoon as I drove down to my favorite beach to walk on. I had taken Glen here to walk a few times. I climbed out, removed my work shirt, leaving it in my truck, locked it up and headed for the beach. I decided a walk would help clear my mind hopefully. I stopped, removed my work boots and stuffed my socks into them. Rolling up my work pants as I walked in the water, it was a bit chilly but it felt good. I stopped as I just watched the sea gulls catching the breeze, letting my thoughts wander. I walked back up the beach, climbed up on the rock wall and seated myself. I placed my work boots next to me and just took in the warm sea breeze that blew by. I was a ways away from my truck and the parking lot, I didn't know anybody had followed me. "This seat taken?" I jumped as I looked to Glen standing with his work boots in his hand. I moved my boots and nodded without saying a word. He sat upon the wall and let his feet dangle over the edge, like I was. "I thought I would find you here." He said to break the silence between them. "Where else would I go, besides the gym."

Glen placed his hand upon mine as I grasped it gently. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. Just you came in at a bad time." I explained as I didn't look at him, just kept my eyes on the view. Glen reached into his back jean pocket, pulling out the letter. "You dropped this.." I looked to the paper in his hand, sighed as I looked away. "I don't want it.." Glen nods. "I know why you don't. I don't blame you for being as pissed as you are Randy. But being angry isn't going to help, I know it's unfair for what's going on. But there has to be some mistake." I looked to Glen. "I know there is Glen, but with a week left for classes, I can't get it corrected by then. I'm screwed, I should say we're screwed." Glen sighs a bit. "I know we had plans for after you graduate, but they can wait another few months until you graduate." I nodded a bit. "I know but that's not the point Glen. David told me I was all set before this quarter began. My transfer credits covered what I needed. Now all of a sudden I have academics not covered. Someone's trying to screw with me. When I find out who, they are so dead, I swear!" I slammed my casted hand into the wall, breaking the cast, as I gritted my teeth. Glen shook his head. "Feel better now?" I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, nodding my head. "Yes.." I said through gritted teeth. "But I think I just.." Glen dusted off his feet, placing his boots back on and helped me with my boots. "Come on, let's go get it looked at.. again.." I sighed as I got to my feet. Glen wrapped his arm around my shoulders to comfort me as we left the beach to head to the doctor's office, then home.

**Chapter 29**

It took us longer than we thought. Walking into the apartment, turning on a few lights as I settled down upon the couch, untying my work boots as Glen closed the door and locked it up. It was about 9pm, as we just sat upon the couch and didn't move. "That's one reason why I hate doctors. Give you the run around.." I commented as I slowly stood to my feet. Glen ran a hand through his hair and looked to Randy. "I didn't expect it to end this way Randy..." I shook my head as I looked over my shoulder to Glen. "Not your fault Glen, it's mine." With that I walked into the bedroom to gather my PJs, headed into the bathroom for a hot bath. Glen sighed as he sat up, grabbing his cell phone out of his back pocket, seeing that Randy was in the bathroom, he decided to call Mark, to see how things went at the college. Leaning back as he let the phone ring. Just Mark's voice mail picked up, Glen left a message, then hung up his phone. Leaving it in the kitchen to charge, he made his way to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in.." I said as I settled into the hot, steamy water. Glen stepped in closing the door. "Feeling any better?" He asked as he walked over and knelt down, after removing his t-shirt, placing it in the dirty laundry. I nodded. "A little.." I placed my casted hand upon the side of the tub as Glen rubbed my back gently. "Things will work out Randy. Just takes time.." I sighed and leaned forward. "I know.. Just every time I turn around, something doesn't want to go right.. I swear half the time I'm cursed.." Glen sighs a bit, leans forward and kissed Randy's forehead. "You're not cursed Randy. If you were, then I wouldn't be here." Glen commented as I slowly looked to him, smiling softly. "You're right.." Glen nods as I lean my head up and kiss his lips softly, Glen kissed her back gently. I pulled back some and spoke. "I'm sorry for being such a grouch today." Glen smiled gently.

"It's alright. Understandable, I would be too. Don't worry, it will all work out." I nodded as I ran my fingertips through his locks. "Care to join me?" Smiling a bit evilly as he stood up to his feet, removed his jeans and boxers, joining me in the tub. I moved to give him space to get in, then slid back and leaned against his chest. Glen wrapped his arms around her gently, just holding her. I snuggled into him and sighed deeply. "Now this is the life." I commented as I looked up to him. "I couldn't agree more." We ended up soaking for awhile, then got cleaned up, dried off and dressed. I opened the bathroom door to a phone ringing. I listened for a moment, as I dashed out the door for it. It was Glen's cell phone. I grabbed it and brought it to him. "Thought it was mine." Glen took it from me and answered it. "Yes Mark..." Glen walked off to talk in the bedroom. I walked into the living room and settled upon the couch, with my laptop on the coffee table to do some work.

Glen closed the bedroom door as he settled upon the bed. "You called?" Mark said on the other end. "Yea I did. I wanted to know what you came up with David about Randy's credits." Mark sighed a bit. "I threatened him after we argued. He told me she was graduating, she had all her credits. Then I told him about the letter, then he questioned to me about it. I didn't have it to show him, but he said no letter was written to Randy about not enough credits to graduate." Mark explained. Glen rubbed his goatee covered chin. "So is someone playing with Randy once again and the chairman doesn't have a clue?" Glen asked. "That's what I think. That letter was intended for someone else. They somehow took their name off the letter, placing Randy's and sent it to the chairman thinking it was for Randy." Glen walked out of the bedroom, into the bathroom and rummaged through his jean pockets, finding the letter still folded in his pants pocket. He unfolded it as he looked closely. "Glen you still there?" Mark asked as he sat up forward in his recliner, in his own apartment. "Yea I'm here, taking a look at the letter closely." Glen walked out of the bathroom, heading for the living room as he walked up to me. I stopped what I was doing, looked up to him. "What's up Big Man?" I asked. He handed me the letter. "Not the letter again.." I said, as I took it from Glen's hand.

I looked to it then back to him. "Who you on the phone with?" "Mark.. He told me something interesting. Hold on Mark, I'm gonna put you on speaker phone." Mark sighed, as he hated when Glen did this to him. "Alright.." Glen walked around the table, sat down on the couch next to me, placing his cell phone on speaker, placing it down on the coffee table. "Alright Mark, explain to Randy what you just told me." Mark explained once again, what he found out after I left the college. "So I am graduating..?" I questioned. "According to your transcripts I saw myself with David, yes you are Randy. That letter is a fake. I don't think the chairman realized it. Someone forged your name over there's somehow." I sighed as I grabbed my glasses, examined the letter closer. "You're right Mark." "I am?" Mark questioned as he couldn't believe someone said, he was actually right about something. "Mhm.. If you take a look closer, there's white out under where my name is. I can see through it. I feel stupid.." I said as I lowered the letter and looked to Glen. "You're not stupid Randy. Someone was pulling your chain." Glen explained. "I have a hunch on who." Mark commented on the phone. Glen and I both looked to the phone. "Spill it Mark." "Randy, remember the last fight you were in?" "Yea to vividly still." I said, running my finger tips over the butterfly bandages upon my face still. "After you left, I walked by and Lucas, I overheard them talking. was bound and determined to get even with you somehow. Lucas then spoke up and said he knew how. That's when I caught, out of the corner of my eye, walking by, was a letter in Lucas's hands." Randy smacked herself in the forehead. "He did mention to a few of his buddies earlier in class, he received a letter, stating he wasn't graduating cause of academic credits missing..."

Glen sighed. "Put two and two together and what do you get.." I giggled, "A dead Lucas Mathers?" Mark chuckled. "She's too smart for us Glen." He snickered. "Oh quiet you.. Nobody asked for your opinion.." I said as Glen rolled his eyes. "Don't make me come over there Randy.." Mark joked. "You two sound like brother and sister.. Knock it off." I looked to Glen, got up and sat in his lap, kissing his cheek. "Feel left out?" He pouted a bit. "Yes... Yes I do.." "Aww poor Glen feels left out." Mark joked. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, what are we going to do about Lucas?"

"Don't worry Randy. I will handle it, I might need the letter. I'll come by tomorrow and pick it up, before I go to the college." "Alright.. See you then Mark. Thanks for everything." "No problem you two play nice.." With that Mark hung up. Glen leaned his hand forward, turned off the speaker phone, closed his phone up. "Well now that's settled, how about we get to bed." I nodded as Glen stood up with me in his arms and headed off to bed, for some midnight delight.

**Chapter 30**

I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of Glen laying before me, awake with his arms around me. "Morning sunshine.." He whispered as he kissed my lips gently. I kissed him back and slowly pulled back after awhile. "Good morning to you too. Someone's in a good mood this morning.." Glen smiled as I snuggled into his chest. I just realized, we were still naked under the covers from last night. I felt my body shiver as I felt Glen's hardened cock rub against my thigh. "Someone's ready for more fun hm?" I looked up to him, as a glint in his eye told me the answer. "Waking up to a beauty beside me in all her glory, would turn anybody on." He commented as I turned and placed my back towards him. He slid himself closer to her, rubbing his hardening cock against her ass. I moaned gently as I pushed myself up against him. "You..are too much.." I said, as Glen began to assault the back of my neck. The bedroom door was open, when the sound of a knock was heard from the front door. We both groaned at whoever interrupted us. "Damn.. I forgot, Mark was stopping by before work.." I said as I slowly sat up and slid out of bed. Glen cursed his brother for interrupting them, he would get even later. I grabbed Glen's Gold's Gym t-shirt, slid it on and went to answer the door. I unlocked it and opened it, to Mark standing on the other side. "Took you long enough.." He grumbled as I let him in. "Sorry, you woke me out of a sound sleep. I sleep in when I don't have class Mark."

He nodded as I walked into the living room, grabbed the letter and handed it to him. "Here, this is what you came for." He nodded as I pointed out and explained it to him. Mark looked and realized it too. "Well I will go see the chairman and David this morning before my classes. I will call you later to let you know what happens." I nodded as Mark looked around. "Glen's asleep." I said through a yawn. He nodded as he let himself out. I walked over and locked the door back up, turned around and leaned my back against it. "Curse the interruption.." I heard from the bedroom. I couldn't help but giggle, as I made a dash back into the bedroom, leapt onto the bed, landing next to him and slid back into bed. Glen removed the shirt and tossed it over near the chair, we went back to what we were doing.

After a few hours of making love, we both decided to get up and start the day out at noon time. I caught a shower and got dressed. Glen jumped in after I was finished. I stopped as I leaned my right hand upon the edge of the sink. I shook my head as I sighed. "Stupid headaches.." I grumbled, as I opened up the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin. I had been getting headaches a lot lately, I think it was because of college and stress. Glen opened the shower curtain to grab a towel to dry off.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I turned and leaned against the sink, looking at a wet Glen standing before me. "Just a headache that's all." Glen looked to me. "Again?" I nodded. "Just stress. Happens around finals and mid-terms. A lot going on." He nodded as I left the bathroom to make us some brunch. Glen got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and grabbed a t-shirt, as he walked out of the bedroom. I just set the plates of food down as Glen made his presence known. "Just in time. Hope your hungry." I said as I sat down to eat. Glen nodded as he sat down and we enjoyed a quiet brunch.

Glen had done the dishes, as I was just finishing up something for class tomorrow when my cell phone rang. I got up, walked into the kitchen and slid down the counter as I picked up my phone. Opening it up and answering it. "Talk to me.. Hey Mark.. What's up?" I said as I listened to what he had to say. Glen turned and looked to me. He walked over and stood in front of me, placing his hands upon my knees. I looked to him as I listened to Mark. "Uh huh.. Yea.. Good he deserves it.. Uh huh.. Yea I'll be here.. Yea.. Alright.. Thanks Mark.." I hung my phone after Mark did on his end. "Well?" Glen questioned. I put my phone down and looked to him. "Well what?" "What did he have to say?" Glen asked with anticipation. "Lucas and his buddies are busted! They were officially kicked out of the college for fooling around with official college documentations." Glen wrapped his arms around me. "That's great Randy.." Glen said. I wrapped my arms around him as I looked to him. "Mark wouldn't tell me, but he's stopping by tonight with something for me from the chairman. He wouldn't tell me the rat.." I pouted. Glen chuckled. "Don't worry, hopefully it's something good. Don't think negatively about it Randy. Come on let's go out and enjoy the rest of the day." I nodded as I hopped off the counter, got ourselves together and headed out for the remainder of the day.

**Chapter 31**

I did graduate on time with my Associate's degree. The chairman had made Mark deliver the degree to me, that same day that Lucas and his buddies were busted. Kenny had apologized to me, then was also kicked out of college. He wasn't going to pass anyways. As for Glen and I, well things couldn't be any better for us. We moved out of our apartments and out of Rhode Island all together. We ended up moving to Texas, where Mark and Glen were originally from. Bought some property, after we got married, built a Collision Repair business. Glen and I both own it with Mark as a co-owner. We do all the work in the shop, among some hired hands. The book work's taken care of by a friend of mine, who was an accountant. But we checked everything before it was to go to the next step. The business boomed with repairs and restoration projects.

We've been in business for three years now and we all couldn't be happier. I stood out on our front porch, just staring at the open fields of land we owned on our ranch. The horses stood around in the paddock near the barn. The squeaking porch screen door caught my attention. I turned as I seated myself upon the railing, as a 4 year old little boy came dashing out of the house.

Wrapping himself around my leg. I leaned down and picked him up, running a hand through his short, curly dark brown locks. His grayish hazel eyes looked to me. "What's the rush little man?" I asked as he pointed into the house. I climbed off the railing, carrying our son within my arms, into the house. "What's got you worked up Aaron Jarren?" I opened up the screen door as I stepped inside. He clung to my sleeveless black t-shirt for dear life. I walked around the corner into the living and started to laugh. "You thought that was a monster didn't you?" I asked as I looked to him. He lifted his head up. "It's scawy mommy.." I walked over to the moving sheet from behind the couch, revealing Rufus one of our three Rotties. "It's only Rufie.." As the little boy looked to the dog as he walked off. He giggled as I heard a truck pull up into the driveway. "Sounds like daddy and Uncle Mark are home." The boy wiggled out of my arms to go see his dad. I placed him upon his feet, pulled up his little jeans and let him run off. Only thing I heard were the dogs and the screen door shut. I shook my head as I picked up the living room from AJ's mess.

I finished up and walked over to the screen door, looked out to Glen, AJ and Mark horsing around in the grass. I walked out and stood upon the porch. "Now that's what I like to see. Two grown men turning into boys." I giggled as the dogs, Rufus, Roger and Bernie got into it. Glen stopped as he slowly climbed to his feet and dusted the grass off himself, as Mark continued to play with AJ. I sat upon the railing as Glen climbed the stairs a bit out of breath. "Hey.." Was all he could get out until his breath was captured. I giggled as he walked over to me and stood behind me. I was facing the playing still, keeping an eye on AJ in case. Glen finally got his breath back, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist gently as he kissed her neck. "I missed you today.." He whispered into my ear as I looked over my shoulder to him, "I missed you too. How did things go down at the shop today?" Glen lifted his head up as he heard one of the dogs yelp. I sighed and looked to them. "Bernie, Rufus and Roger, enough the three of you." The dogs broke it up as Mark laid upon his back with AJ laying on top of him. "I pin you, Uncie Mark." AJ proclaimed as he giggled. Mark looked to him. "Yes you did little man. You're getting too good at this." Glen and I both caught this and couldn't help but laugh. "He learns from the best." Glen proclaimed. Mark slowly sat up as he dusted the grass off of himself and placed AJ in his la., "Hey now you're not the only one that can teach him." He proclaimed. I sighed and shook my head. "Umm, not to break up the conversation or anything, but AJ can do whatever he wants when he grows up."

Glen squeezed me a bit with his arms. "I know, just decided to let the ole man over there know. Who's been teaching his nephew." "Who you calling an ole man? You should talk.." Glen snickered. "No comment." Mark slowly climbed to his feet, after AJ climbed to his feet and went to go ride his bike. Mark climbed the stairs as the screen door opened, out stepped AJ's twin sister, Isabella Rae, or Izzy for short. I climbed off the railing and over to her. She was rubbing her blue/hazel eyes as she moved her jet black curls out of her face. She was carrying her favorite teddy bear under her arm, in a pair of Cinderella PJs. She wrapped her arms around my neck gently as I lifted her into my arms.

Kissing her forehead. "You shouldn't be out here princess." I said as she leaned her head upon my shoulder. "I wanted to see Daddy.." She said as Glen walked over, leaning over and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Hey there's my little princess." She giggled a bit at Glen's goatee tickling her. "Hi Daddy.." Glen smiled to her. Every time he looked to his daughter, his heart would melt, it happened with both his kids.

Mark leaned against the railing as Izzy wrapped her legs around my waist. I sat down at the end of the porch, in the porch swing and rocked her for a little while in the sun shine. Glen watched as Randy carried Izzy off to somewhere quiet. Glen ran a hand through his hair as Mark placed a hand upon his shoulder. "How are the two of you holding up?" Glen turned and looked to Mark. "Alright I guess." He leaned against the railing as he looked down the end of the porch to Randy and Izzy. "She'll be alright Glen. Got to give her time. She's getting better and stronger everyday. Takes a bit more time." Glen nods. "I know it does, but try explaining that to a four year old Mark. Who wants to go out and play with her brother, but she can't yet." Mark sighs and nods. "I know. I've got kids at home myself Glen. No need to explain yourself to me. Why don't I take AJ for the night. Michael and Robert would love to play with their little cousin." Glen looked to Mark. "You sure Erica won't mind?" Mark shook his head. "No not at all. Erica loves AJ. Keeps the boys occupied and out from under foot for awhile. We would love to take him for the night, to give you two some time alone with Izzy."

Glen sighed. "I'll talk with Randy and she what she thinks. I know Izzy has a doctor's appointment in the morning. I can pick AJ up after work, if Randy can't. Unless Erica wants to drop him off and let the boys play here for awhile. I know we got just as much space as your ranch does." Mark nodded as a dark blue SUV pulled up. "Speak of the devil. Here's Erica now." Mark said as he stood to his feet and walked off the porch. A 5'8, mid-back length honey blonde mane came into view as the driver side door opened and out walked Erica. Mark walked over and kissed her gently as he opened up the back door to let his two six year old and five year old boys out. One had short red hair, the other the blonde.

AJ climbed off his bike, ran over to the SUV to greet his cousins. Glen lifted his hand up and waved as Erica waved back as the boys ran off to play. "Don't go to far boys!" Mark yelled as they ran off. Erica descended the stairs with Mark behind her, carrying a pink gift bag. Glen leaned over as they hugged. "Hey Glen. How you doing?" She asked. The hug was released. "I'm doing alright. Looks like you got your hands full." Erica chuckled a bit as her dark blue eyes danced. "I brought something for Izzy. Thought it might cheer her up." Lifting the bag up to Glen's view. Glen smiled as he nodded and pointed towards the end of the porch. "Randy's down there with Izzy, getting her some fresh air." Erica nodded and walked off in her skin tight blue jeans and dark blue tank top. Mark watched as her ass swayed as she walked. Glen smacked his shoulder. "Earth to Mark.." Mark shook his head and looked to his brother. "What?.." Glen sighed. "That's how the boys came along..." Glen snickered. Mark rolled his eyes and smacked Glen in the back of the head. "Smart ass.." Glen rubbed the back of his head, as they walked off the porch and headed to the garage, to talk and tinker with the restoration project they've been working on.

**Chapter 32**

I was sitting on the porch swing, telling Izzy a story as we rocked gently. I saw AJ running across the lawn with Mark's two boys and the dogs to go off and play. I heard Mark yell to them not to stray off. I sighed as Izzy moved and got comfortable, sitting in my lap with her head against my chest. I heard foot steps as Erica came into view. "There you are hun.." Erica said softly in case Izzy was asleep. I smiled gently as Erica walked around and sat down upon the swing gently. We wrapped an arm around one another in a hug. Slowly we pulled back as I spoke. "Hey Erica. I wasn't expecting you until later on." She shrugged. "Thought I would bring the boys by to play with AJ for awhile. I know you could use a break and some girl talk." I nodded as I ran a hand through my dark brown locks. "Yes I could use both. But I don't mind it. Just gets a bit rough when I have to turn my attention a lot to Izzy and AJ doesn't understand." Erica nodded as I looked to the bag. "What did you bring now?" I asked. Erica looked to the bag upon the floor near her feet. "A surprise for Izzy." Izzy gently moved as she opened her eyes and looked to Erica. "Hi Auntie." She said gently as Erica smiled to her. "Hey there's my little bear. How you feeling sweetie?" Izzy yawned a bit as she smiled. "Alright..." As she coughed a bit. I looked to her as she settled down. Every time I heard her cough, I held my breath. "Come on let's get you back inside hun." I slowly climbed to my feet as Erica followed me inside.

Erica opened the door as I walked inside, placed Izzy upon the couch, covered her up in her favorite Dora the Explorer blanket and placed her pillow behind her. "Comfortable?" She nodded. "Want anything?" "Can I have some juice please?" I slowly got to my feet and nodded. "Sure Auntie will stay with you while I go get it." I walked off to the kitchen. Erica knelt down in front of her with the bag in front of her. "I brought you something little bear." Izzy slowly sat up a bit and looked into the bag. "What is it?" She asked. Erica opened the bag, took the pretty pink wrapped objects out for her to open. Izzy tore into the paper as I walked back into the living room. I placed the cup of juice upon the table as I saw what Erica had brought her.

"You spoil her Erica, if Glen finds out.." Erica giggled. "I can spoil my niece. I have two boys. You're lucky to have a little girl and a boy. I can spoil Izzy as much as I want." I giggled and nodded. "That's what Mark says all the time." Erica giggled as Izzy examined the video she unwrapped. "Great minds think alike. Maybe that's why we get a long so well." I nodded as Izzy handed me the video looked to it. "What is it mommy?" She asked. "It's the video you always wanted... The Fox and The Hound." She smiled broadly as she hugged Erica. "Thank you.." She said as she pulled back. "Can I watch it?" She asked. I nodded. "Sure hun. Erica can you put it in the player please?" Erica nodded as she took the video and went to go place it in the DVD player. Erica had also gotten her a stuffed Rottie to snuggle with and a Pretty Princess game. I cleaned up the paper and placed the game upon the table. "We'll play that later when your feeling a bit better." Erica got the video working as I pushed the table a bit closer for Izzy to reach the things upon the table. "There's your juice hun. If you need anything, give a yell. I'll be in the kitchen with Auntie Erica talking. You enjoy your movie." I leaned over and kissed her forehead, walked into the kitchen with Erica right behind me.

I sighed as I sat down upon a stool, that stood next to the middle island, in the middle of the kitchen. Erica walked over and looked to me. "What some coffee?" I nodded as I ran a hand over my face. Erica went to making some. "I don't know how you do it Randy. I envy you and Glen." I cracked my neck and looked to Erica. "I don't know how either. But I keep a strong front up, especially in front of the kids.. But at night, Glen sometimes breaks down. But I still keep a strong front. When he does I sometimes want too, but I don't. I know I can't.." Erica turned and placed two cups upon the island surface, seating herself, waiting for the coffee to brew. "How's Izzy doing?" She asked. "Doing alright I guess. She hasn't had any spells or anything like she has. I guess the surgery worked, they closed the hole in her heart. She has a doctors appointment to see how everything's healing and the staples come out tomorrow. Which I am relieved." Erica smiled a bit. "Don't you worry. Izzy's a fighter just like both of her parents." I smiled and giggled a bit. "That's the truth. They both are actually." Erica stood up and served the coffee as they talked over it.

**Chapter 33**

"Have you and Glen decided on having anymore kids?" Erica asked. I shrugged a bit. "We haven't talked about it. I think we're both afraid, what happen with Izzy will happen again. Maybe.. Not really sure... How about you and Mark?" Erica giggles. "I swear if I wasn't in the shape I'm in, I would be. Mark wants more kids, but me, I don't know. I would like to have a little girl though, I'm all boyed out." We both giggled. We were best friends since Mark introduced us. We would tell everything to one another, even about our sex lives. We would sometimes even compare the brothers. Just for a shit and giggle, most of the time it was for a good giggle. I sighed as I finished my coffee and rubbed the back of my neck. Then I heard a cry from the backyard. "Someone's hurt.." Erica said as we both got up and head out for the porch, through the back door. We walked around the wrap around porch to the side. The boys came running back without Michael. Erica held her breath as I hopped over the rail into the grass as AJ and Rob came running over. "Where's your brother Robbie?" Robert looked to his mother and shrugs. "I don't know.." I looked to AJ. "Where's Mike hun?" He shrugged as I sighed and looked to Erica.

"You stay here with Izzy.." I knelt down and looked to Robert. "You're going to take me to where you three were playing." I turned to AJ. "Go into the garage and get Daddy and Uncle Mark." AJ ran off as I turned my attention back to Robert. "Show me Robert.." He nodded as I whistled for the dogs, only Rufus came bounding over. "Wait weren't the dogs with them?' Erica asked, starting to panic. I nodded as Glen and Mark came running out of the garage, AJ was in Glens arms.

"What's going on?" Mark asked as they both came to a halt. "Michael's missing.." Erica said in a panic as Mark looked to her then me. "Where is he?" I shrugged. "I asked the boys they don't know. I heard a cry and that's when we came out and they were running up to us. Just AJ and Robbie." Rufus barked as he backed away from us. I turned my attention to him. "What is it Rufie?" I said as he turned around started to run and came running back. "He wants us to follow him.." Glen said as he placed AJ back upon his feet. "Alright. I'm going to follow the dog. Glen you come with me.." "I'm coming too.." Mark proclaimed. I shook my head. "No you stay here with Erica and the rest of the kids." "I'm going Randy!" I shook my head. "It's faster for us, we know the land." Glen placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "She has a point Mark. Stay here with Izzy." Mark nodded as he walked up the porch stairs with Robbie and AJ in tow.

Glen went back to the garage to grab a few things, then came back. I looked to Rufus. "Show us Rufie." He ran off as we both chased him off the lawn and into the tall grass, heading for part of the woods, the kids always played in near the house. The tree house the guys made came into view as Rufus slowed down to a near halt. I stopped with Glen behind me. "What's wrong?" I lifted my hand up as I listened. "Listen.." Glen listened as we heard a muffled cry. "A muffled cry, but from where?" He asked. I had sharp hearing as I listened and pointed. "There.." We jogged over and found an open hole in the ground. I stopped Glen and pulled Rufus back, calling the other two back. "Don't go near it, the ground might be weak around it." I took the rope from Glen's shoulder and tied it around my waist. "Let me go out, I'm lighter." Glen looked to me. "You sure you know what your doing?" I nodded. "I rescued my best friend as a kid from a frozen pond. How I did it." I got down on my stomach, crawled gently towards the hole and looked down, there sat Michael in the corner. "Mike.." I said as he looked up to me, his face was dirty from falling down. "Auntie.. Get me out.. Please!" He shouted up. "Alright, me and Uncle Glen are going to get you out.. Hold on son.." He was in the opposite corner from where I was, as I crawled back and stood back to my feet near Glen. "He's there and he's scared. I don't know if he's hurt badly or not, until I get down there."

"You're not going down there Randy.." Glen protested. I sighed and looked to him. "Not much choice Glen. We've got to get him out." Glen placed a hand upon my shoulder. "No way Randy! It's too dangerous.. I don't need to see another one hurt.." I stopped as I saw in his eyes the fright and worry. "Calm down Glen. I'll be fine.. Trust me.." Glen removed his hand from my shoulder and nodded. "B..Be careful.." I nodded. "Just keep a tight grip on that rope, it's a long way down into that hole. Once we're out, I'm hoofing it. It's unstable ground cause of the tree roots being brittle." I turned and took a deep breath as Glen crouched down, ready with the rope. "Give a yell once you have Mike in your arms." I got down on the ground and nodded as I gently started to crawl across the ground towards the hole. I felt the grounds unstableness underneath me as I approached the hole. Glen kept both hands upon the rope as Rufus sat on his haunches next to him. He motioned for Rufus to head back to the house. Rufus got to his paws and took off.

I swallowed hard as I slowly peeked over the edge of the very, deep hole. Michael was curled up in the corner. "I'm coming Michael." I said as I slowly sat up, dangling my feet over the edge and slowly climbing down. Glen felt the rope get tight as he kept a strong grip upon the rope. Letting it slide, little by little as Randy made her way down to their nephew. Mean while back at the house, Rufus came running up barking as Mark climbed to his feet and jogged out of the house. "What is it Mark?" Erica asked as she walked over to the screen door. "It's Rufus. But Glen, Randy and Michael are not with him. I'm going to follow him out to where they are. You stay here." Erica sighed and nodded as Mark descended the porch steps, followed the dog out to the woods.

I finally reached the bottom of the hole. It was full of dead leaves, sticks and a few huge rocks. Michael got to his feet as he made his way to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Auntie..." He sighed as I wrapped my arms around him, after crouching down. "Alright now, your going to have to make this quick.." I untied the rope from around my waist and placed it around Michael's. "Now climb up the best you can, Uncle Glen will pull as you do. Once you get to the top. Run to Uncle Glen. You got it?" He nodded as he sniffled. I tied the rope around his waist and yelled up. "I got'em Glen. Pull him up." Glen heard Randy yell as he started to pull gently up, Michael climbed the best he could as I backed away in case he slipped and fell back down. Glen felt the rope was a little less heavy as he continued to pull. Mark came jogging up with Rufus in front of him and saw Glen. He knelt down as Glen heard someone behind him. "Mark.. What are you doing here?" Glen asked. "Came to help. Where's Randy and Michael?" He asked. "Hold on.." Glen pulled a few more times as Michael reached over and climbed out of the hole, ran towards Glen and his Daddy. "Daddy!" Michael yelled as he jumped into Mark's arms. Mark caught him as he smiled brightly. "Mikey.. My God.. You alright?" Mark looked him over. "I'm alright Daddy.. Auntie Randy saved me, along with Uncle Glen." Glen smiled to him as he tossed the rope back down into the hole for Randy to climb out.

I grabbed the rope, once it reached me. I grabbed the rope as I began to climb out. Glen dug his boot heels into the dirt as he felt Randy climbing up the rope. Mark grabbed a hold and helped out. I felt myself slipping as I grabbed a nearby root, hoping it would hold while I reached the rim at the top. Glen saw Randy's hand hit the surface and grip it, white knuckled. I went to pull myself up as the edge gave way. I lost my grip on the rope as I slid down taking dirt and everything with me. "Randy! No!" Glen said as he felt the rope go loose as he heard the hole filling up.

Mark grabbed him as dust rose from the hole. I had hit the bottom of the hole, curled up hiding my head in case.

After everything settled I uncovered my head and sighed as a huge pine branch covered me from everything, but my left ankle, it was buried and I couldn't get it out. I coughed heavley as I didn't move, in case stuff wanted to move.

"I got to get to her.. She could be hurt.." Glen said as Mark held him back. "Glen don't.. If you step out there, the rest will cave in on her, then she'll be in more trouble. I'll head back to the house and call the fire department to come out and help. Just sit tight, see if you can get Randy to speak to you until I get back." Mark climbed to his feet quickly as Michael walked over to Glen, knelt beside him, wrapped his arms around his arm. "I'm.. Sorry Uncle Glen.." Glen sighed and slid his arm out of Michael's grasp and wrapped it around him gently. "Not your fault Mikey.." Mark saw that Mike was staying with Glen as he jogged off back to the house to make the call.

**Chapter 34**

I slowly slid out of the car with Erica's help as Glen and Mark walked out onto the porch. All the kids were in bed asleep, by the time we got home. I slowly got my crutches under me, slowly hobbling up to the porch. Glen descended the stairs as he gently wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace. "Thank god you're alright..." I sighed as he let the embrace go as I looked up to him. I was a bit bruised upon my face with a few scratches. Scratches riddled my forearms and hands. I busted my ankle in two places, it was placed in a walking brace. I was stuck on crutches for two weeks. "How you feeling Randy?" Mark asked. I looked around Glen and nodded. "I'm feeling alright. A little sore, but alright. How's Michael?" Erica walked up behind me. "More worried about his Aunt, but he's alright just a couple of bruises and scrapes, nothing a 6 year old can't handle." I nodded as Glen lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Erica caught my crutches. "Warn me before you do that.." I commented as he carried me inside. Mark opened the door and then followed inside, after Erica.

Glen settled me upon the couch as Erica walked over and placed my crutches to the side. I sighed as Glen propped my foot up and got me comfortable. Erica helped out as Mark went to check on the kids. Glen sat down next to me. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head. "No I'm alright. Relax Glen. Go check on Izzy please.." He nodded as he walked off as Mark passed him in the hallway. "There all asleep." Erica sighed and nodded. "Thanks hun for taking care of the kids." Mark nodded as he sat down in a nearby chair. "If you don't need anything else, we'll gather the boys and head home." Mark said as he yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. I coughed heavley as I winced. I leaned forward to catch my breath, Erica rubbed my back. I got my breath back as I sighed, leaning my head back. "The doctor said that would happen for awhile. The impact busted some of her ribs and bruised her lungs." Erica explained as Glen overheard while walking into the room. "I told you not to go down there Randy.." Glen said as he walked over and sat down. "I had too.. Mikey's flesh and blood.. He needed help.." I got out. "It was worth every bruise, scrape and broken bone to save him."

Erica patted my hand as she looked to Glen. "We are both grateful to the both of you for saving Michael." Glen smiled to her. "Instead of moving the boys, you two can stay upstairs in the guest room if you like." Glen offered. Mark shook his head as Erica patted his knee. "We would love to Glen if it's not too much trouble." He shook his head. "No it's not. Best we can do for the two of you for helping out."

Mark slowly got to his feet. "I'm not gonna argue. I'm going to bed. I will see you all in the morning." Mark leaned down and kissed Erica gently as she spoke, after the kiss broke. "Be up in a bit." He nodded as he patted Glen's shoulder and my head. "Night Mark." He headed upstairs to bed.

"How's Izzy?" I asked. "Sleeping soundly. I took care of her incision tonight. Looks fantastic. I hope the report at the doctor will be a good one." I sighed. "I got to take her tomorrow.." I groaned. Glen ran a hand through Randy's hair gently. "I'll take her. I think Mark can handle the shop for a couple of hours by himself." I nodded as I snuggled into Glen's chest. Erica patted my knee. "I'll stay here and help out until Glen comes home from work. I don't mind staying to help out." "You don't have to Erica..." I went to say something else. "No I want too. Plus we've got some catching up to do." I smiled through the bruises and nodded. "Alright you got me." Erica smiled as she yawned, got to her feet and headed for bed. Glen and I stayed up a bit longer, just talking and snuggling, before heading to bed ourselves.

**Chapter 35**

I slowly stirred as I felt the bed move beside me. I slowly opened my eyes to AJ sitting up upon his knees. "Morning Mommy.." I smiled to him as I slowly sat up and looked to the clock. It was 8am. "Morning AJ. I see you ended up sleeping here last night.." He nodded a bit as I slowly sat up and sighed as the bruises showed their ugly head. He slowly climbed into my lap and seated himself gently. I wrapped my arms around him as I heard running in the hallways. "Sounds like the boys are up." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Had a nightmare last night." He nodded. "Yes. Daddy said I could stay here." I nodded. "It's alright hun. It happens.." I heard a knock upon the bedroom door as it opened, Erica poking her head in. "Oh so you are awake." I nodded as I motioned for her to come in. "Yes I am." Erica walked in dressed and ready for the day. "I see someone got the luxury last night." Ruffling AJ's hair as she seated herself, after I scooted over a bit. AJ gently climbed off my lap and ran out of the room to go join his cousins.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked. I ran a hand through my hair. "I slept alright. Got up a few times cause I scared the crap outta Glen." Erica sighed. "I told you.. You should of stayed overnight in the hospital.." I shook my head. "I'm needed here Erica. The coughing past and I got Glen calmed down. I'm fine." Erica nodded as I uncovered myself as Erica got to her feet and grabbed my clothes for me. "I'll meet you out in the kitchen. I'm feeding the boys now. Glen took Izzy already. He told me to tell you not to worry she's in good hands." I nodded. "I know she is. He's off spoiling her before her appointment. It's their daddy/daughter time." Erica giggled as I slid my jeans on, after getting my shorts off. I just had a hard time getting everything on. Erica came over and helped me out. "Thanks, I don't know where I would be without you." Erica shrugged. "I don't know. In an insane asylum?" We both laughed as I grabbed my crutches and headed for the bathroom for a freshen up. Erica went to the kitchen to feed the boys. I slowly hobbled into the kitchen, just before getting runned over by the boys heading outside to play. I slowly made my way into the kitchen, seating myself. "That's another word for stampede." Erica just finished cleaning up the dishes as she giggled. "You know boys Randy. Want to get out and get going with the day." I nodded. "Just like their fathers." Erica and I both giggled at the same time. "So true..."

Erica seated herself with a cup of coffee as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Rough night?" I asked. She looked to me. "I think I slept wrong.. By the time I got up to bed, Mark hogged half the bed. I had to battle with him." I giggled. "I know all too well hun.. All too well." Erica took a sip of her coffee and looked to me. "Can I ask you something?" I took a sip of mine and looked to her. "Ask me anything. You know I always try to answer the best I can." Erica sighed a bit. "I've been having a hard time with getting Mark out of bed lately. His body has a hard time catching up lately. It's not from just teaching and working at the shop either. It's from something else. Do you know what those two did before they started teaching or anything?" I chuckled a bit. "He didn't tell you?" Erica tilted her head in puzzlement. "Tell me what?" I slowly got up on my crutches and looked to her. "Follow me. I'll fill you in." Erica climbed to her feet and followed me into the living room. "Take a seat upon the couch. I found this out after Glen and I got married. I'm surprise Mark didn't tell you."

I went over to the book shelf as Erica seated herself upon the couch comfortably. "Let me ask you something. When Mark walks, what do you see? Besides the obvious." Erica thought for a moment before answering. "What do you mean Randy?" I finally found what I was looking for on the book shelf. I grabbed a huge scrap book and a small one, walked over with one crutch under me, placed the books upon the coffee table. I seated myself and looked to Erica. "I mean what do you see. How does he walk and such." Erica thought for a moment on how to describe it. "He walks with a bit of a limp in his step. I also noticed he favors his left elbow, while working in the shop. He wears an elbow pad. I noticed a few other things about him too." I pushed the small book off the big one as Erica slid next to me, looking to what I had. "What are these?" I placed my hand on top of the big, thick book. "These are Glen's scrap books. He kept a lot from his previous job before his accident and teaching. Like I said, I never knew about this until after we were married. He thought it would change my mind on how I felt about him and never marry him. I reassured him of that."

I slowly slid my hand across the cover and opened the book. First thing that slid out was a magazine. A whole one, with Glen on the cover wearing a black and red mask. Erica picked it up and gently flipped through it. "You've got to be kidding me?" She said as she flipped through it. "Nope that's your brother-in-law and my husband." Erica giggled as she flipped through the pages. "He used to wrestle?" She questioned. I nodded as Erica handed me back the magazine. I placed it back in the book. I slid back, placing the book within my lap as I began to flip through the pages of pictures, articles and such that Glen kept. "I would never had pictured Glen doing this." I looked to Erica. "I never did either. Until he showed me a few DVDs with him on it. He was great at sports entertainment. That's what they call it. Mark was too. I've seen a few of his matches, some brutal and some that I never thought he would survive. Then I sit here and see him now, I start to wonder how they both survived, being their height and all. I think that's what helped them out, plus skill and such."

Erica flipped through a few pages. "Does the kids know about this?" She looked to me for an answer. I nodded. "Yes they do. Glen and I don't keep nothing from them. This is something he's proud to tell his kids about. AJ's fascinated by it, that his dad and uncle were wrestlers." Erica flipped a few more pages and sighed. "I would like to see a few pictures of Mark, when he did this." I snickered as I pointed to the smaller book. "Hand me that book, I'll show you some pictures of him." Erica gave me an evil type look as she leaned over, grabbed the smaller book. I opened it up and flipped through the pages carefully. "Here we go.." I gave Erica the book and pointed. "There's Mark and Glen. They were a tag team for quite awhile. Called themselves the 'Brothers of Destruction'. Held tag team gold on a few occasions." Erica looked to the photo in awe as she flipped the pages, seeing more of the two in their matches. "Wow a side I never knew existed in my husband." I chuckled as I looked to Erica. "Maybe he was going to tell you. But probably thought the same as Glen did. You wouldn't accept it. Plus it's the past, they both don't dwell on it."

Erica looked to me as she gently turned the page. "But this is something they are both proud of.." I nodded. "I know. But I wouldn't push the issue with Mark. He's stubborn sometimes." Erica nodded as she kept looking through the small book. "Boy these two had great careers." Erica commented as the front screen door opened, then slammed shut. Glen filled the entry way as I looked up. "Hey hun.. There's my little princess." I commented as Glen put Izzy down as she ran over to me. Jumping into my lap, once I moved the book to the coffee table. Glen walked over, seated himself next to me on the couch. "What are you two up to?" He questioned as he saw his scrapbooks sitting on the coffee table and one in Erica's hands, flipping through it. I looked to him. "Telling Erica a few things she asked me about Mark. Well I thought this would be the best way to tell her, by showing." Glen looked to Erica. "Mark hasn't told you?" Erica put the book down and shook her head. "No he hasn't. Randy has been telling me a few things, it pieces the puzzle together." Glen chuckles a bit. "You were wondering why he walks kind of odd hm?"

Erica nods. "And why he has a hard time getting going lately in the morning."

Izzy started flipping through the book gently, pointing to the picture and looks to Glen. "Daddy!" Glen leans forward and smiled to Izzy. "That's right. That's Daddy." She giggled as she continued to go through the book. "How did her appointment go?" I asked as I looked to him. Glen looked to me. "Great. She's doing great actually. Her staples are out, she's healing better than he expected. She can go and do things as she wants.

But just not too rough, she's still healing after all." I nodded as I leaned forward and kissed the top of Izzy's head. "That's the best news we've ever received in awhile." Glen nodded as he placed his arm, up along the back of the couch. Erica started to giggle as we both looked to her. "Something tickle your fancy?" Glen asked. Erica turned the book and pointed. I just shook my head as Glen couldn't help but chuckle. "Mark, king of Hell in a Cell. That's what he's standing on top of. He threw one of our colleagues named Mick Foley off the top of that cell that night. Right through an announcer's table. We all thought Mark killed him. But he didn't.. Mick got right back up and went back, finished the match. It was brutal." Erica listened with awe in her eyes. "I wonder why he never told me." I sighed. "Like I said, Glen here was afraid I wouldn't accept this as being apart of him. That's why he kept it from me until after we were married." Glen leaned his head down and kissed my forehead. "I didn't know how she would take me, being a wrestler in my past, before taking up being a college professor and such."

Erica looked to Glen. "What made you change trades?" Glen sighed a bit. "I just wanted to settle down, have a family and do a 9 to 5 job after awhile. I loved the traveling and the work, don't get me wrong. But it takes it toll. Mark's a prime example. His body's battered, scarred and such. But he loved what he did. We both did. But he retired earlier than he wanted too. So we took up other jobs. People still recognize us from this, but other than that. We are just normal people now." I snickered. "As normal as they can get." "I heard that.." I giggled. "It's true. Come on now.." I looked to him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders gently. Izzy looked to me. "Can I go outside to play?" We both looked at one another and then I looked to Izzy. "Sure go ahead hun. But stay in the yard and be careful." She nodded, walked out from between my legs and headed outside.

Erica closed the book and placed it gently upon the coffee table. "I still don't understand why Mark didn't tell me." "Tell you what?" Mark's voice sounded as he walked into the living room. Erica jumped as she turned and saw Mark walking over to them. "You're too much like a mouse babe." Erica commented. He seated himself as he wrapped his arms around Erica. "I snuck in while Izzy walked out. I closed the shop down for the rest of the day. So I could spend it with you and the boys." Erica leaned into his embrace and sighed. "But what's this about me telling you about something?" Erica looked to me for support as she didn't know how to bring it up with Mark. Mark looked to me then Glen. "What's going on?" He saw the scrap books of Glen's sitting on the coffee table, then looked to Erica. "You found out?" He asked. Erica nodded. "Yes I did. I was asking Randy a few questions that maybe she could help answer.. Well it puts the puzzle together, somewhat."

Mark looked to me. "She asked. I'm not going to lie to my best friend and sister-in-law Mark. She should of been told." Mark sighs a bit and looks to Glen. "Hey don't look at me. I told Randy a few days after we got back from our honeymoon." Mark looked to Erica. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. I didn't think it would interest you. Why didn't you come to me with the questions?" Erica shrugged. "I didn't know if you would give me a straight answer or not." Mark leaned his head down and kissed the top of Erica's head. "I would have. You're my wife Erica. I will always be honest with you." Erica nodded. "I'm sorry.." She whispered as Mark comforted her. I slowly got to my feet and hobbled off on my crutches. "I'm gonna go check on the kids." Glen slowly climbed to his feet and joined me, leaving Mark and Erica alone for a few minutes.

I sat upon the railing as Glen stood behind me with his arms around me. We were watching the boys mess around in the grass, while Izzy quietly played nearby. I leaned back against Glen's chest as I sighed heavley. "What's on your mind Randy?" He asked. I looked up to him. "Nothing much. Just thinking how lucky we both are." Glen leaned his head down as we heard Mark and Erica walked over, leaning up against the railing near us. "Luck had nothing to do with it. It was meant to be." Glen explained as Mark looked to the two of us. "I couldn't agree more with you Glen." Mark wrapped his arms around Erica. She leaned back in his embrace. "Hey Dad come and join us. We wanna wrestle!" Robbie yelled as Mark looked to Glen. "Up for a small challenge?" Glen chuckled. "What? You wanna get beat by AJ again?" Mark narrowed his eyes as he unwrapped his arms from around Erica, Glen out from around me, as Mark put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Erica and I watched and couldn't help but laugh. Mark let go as he jogged off the porch with Glen hot on his heels. Then the fun started upon the grass, with the dogs joining in. I shook my head. "Men will always be grown up boys." Erica looked to me. "I couldn't agree more. But we got the two biggest ones." We both giggled as Erica walked away to sit upon the stairs.

I sat there watching everything going on. I was sort of lost in my thoughts most of all. I've been blessed with a lot, most importantly a family, that I never really had growing up. I wanted to give my kids the best that I never had, which so far I have. The love of my life was there to help and support. I don't think nothing would split us apart. I couldn't be anymore happier. When I first walked onto that campus at the college, my heart needed mending, amongst all the broken cars. But one stepped up and did that, which also his needed mending. So we fix broken cars and mended our broken hearts. Which I could never do alone ever again. "Hey Randy come join me here.." Erica said as I shook my head out of my thoughts. I slowly climbed off, hobbled over and sat down upon the steps within the sunshine. Erica and I will always be best friends, we married brothers, how could we go wrong. Nothing could from here on out, we had a booming business, great families and happiness that couldn't be denied. Hearts were definitely mended and there will always be broken cars to be fixed.

END


End file.
